


On The Outside Looking In

by TheImpossibleGirl123



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleGirl123/pseuds/TheImpossibleGirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's my brother. He was my brother before he was her boyfriend. He was supposed to always be here for me, not leaving me behind, running off to go be with her. But he is. And now I'm stuck here on the outside looking in. AN: I know this is a horrible summary but just bare with me and I promise the story is a lot better! Completed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

This is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me! I am open to criticism but please be nice about it and don't just straight out tell me you suck. Just be nice that's all I'm asking! And I know there might be quite a few spelling a grammar errors please ignore them for not please! I will be going back correcting them I just wanted to get everything posted before I chicken out! Hahaha! Anyways I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)

Green. The color was all I saw as I sat in the passenger's seat of my brother Edward's silver Volvo. It was like any other day for us, just another day at school. Pretending that what the teacher was talking about was new information, spending lunch pushing food around on our trays, and last but not least getting gawked at by every single person in the entire school!

I hated that the most. I hated it when people stared a me, it made me feel like I was some vulnerable animal in a zoo. And what makes it even worse was that we were living in a small nobody town and that means that everyone was extremely nosey! I hated nosey people. So basically I hated people in general.

I was suddenly broken out of my internal rant by Edward continuously saying my name, "Winnie, will you stop worrying? You're giving me a metaphorical headache," he said with a smirk and giving me a playful wink.

"I'm not worrying," I stated as I crossed my arms, "I'm just annoyed. I hate living in these small towns. Nobody can mind there own business and they all keep staring that us! I mean seriously we have lived here for over a year you would thin that they would find something else to gawk at!"

Edward just chuckled that turned his attention back to the road. We rode in silence for a few moments until I decided to say the one thing that has been on my mind.

"So Alice keeps talking about this new girl, she won't tell me anything about her just that she's important for some reason. Any word about it on the Brain Wave Station"?

Edward shook his his keeping his eyes on the road, "No she is keeping it all to herself. Every time I try she breaks out into her own personal rendition of 'Walking on Sunshine'".

I laughed at the antics of my person. That was what I referred Alice as. She was indeed my person, the moment we met we had an instant connection, we were complete opposite but it worked for us, she was the crazy outgoing one and I was the shy and soft spoken one. We tell each other everything, and if I were to murder someone she would be the one I got to help me drag the body across the floor. I rarely did or went anywhere without her and/or my brother.

"Winnie will you pay attention," Edward said annoyance lacing his voice as he brought me out of my thoughts again.

"What Edward," I said turning my attention back to my brother.

"I was saying that I do not want you to be alone today. We all have to be extra careful now that this new girl will be here and I don't want to risk another one of your sudden makeover incidents," he stated looking at me seriously.

I looked down at my feet and felt the roots of my hair starting to change color, turing my long ginger hair into a light pink color.

You see I'm not your everyday vampire. I have a special talent like Alice and Edward. I can change my appearance at will, this came in handy a lot when we moved from town to town every few years and it helps when people started to become suspicious of me or my family. You see not only could I change my appearance I could also hide my vampire traits. But I rarely ever did that because it takes too much strength out of me and it takes a lot of concentration.

For the most part I am in control of my ability but there are those moments where I let my emotions take over my mind and body, hence the pink hair. It doesn't happen often since I'm so shy and hate being around people without my family but of course they can't be with me all the time and hey I'm not perfect!

I sighed and focused on my hair making it turn back to it's ginger color and then nodded agreeing with my brother. I hated being alone in general but with this new girl wondering the halls I had to be extra careful. We all did.

The rest of the car ride to school was quiet, Edward had turned on one of his classical CD's and we silently enjoyed the ride.

Once we got to school Edward parked in his usual parking spot and then got out of the car and went over to the passenger side and helped me out. And we then stood by his car talking quietly to each other waiting for the rest of our family to arrive.

And right on que Rosalie and Emmett rolled into the parking lot in jeep followed by Alice and Jasper in the corvette. They each pulled into their respective parking spaces and started to get out.

Alice was the first to get out and she quickly skipped over to me pulling me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back.

"So what does this day have in store for me my faithful psychic," I joked as I pulled away from her, "Will I fall in love? Or even better will I ace my math test!"

Alice laughed and then pretended to think hard, "I see you looking absolutely fabulous today and then going shopping with me after school!"

We both started to laugh again and gave each other another hug.

"Winnie I don't think you need Alice's psychic abilities to tell you that she is going to take you shopping again today," Edward said with a smile as he walked over to us.

"Well it doesn't hurt to have confirmation!" I said winking at Alice.

At this point Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had joined the group and we started to talk amongst ourselves. But the conversation wasn't comfortable or easy, it was awkward and we knew why. No one was willing start the conversation about the giant elephant in the room. We all wanted to talk about it, but none of us were willing to start it.

That was until Emmett decided to open his mouth.

"So what about this new girl?"

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What about her? We are going to treat her like everyone else and ignore her!"

Emmett held up his hand in mock surrender smirking, "Whoa there babe calm down it was just a question." He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, secretly loving to see Rosalie when she got annoyed and angry.

Rosalie sighed rolling her eyes again, "Well it's true! We don't need some girl shopping around in our lives! I also just got settled into this town and I want to graduate from this school."

"I agree with Rose on this. We do not was to risk any kind of exposure to our family," Jasper stated calmly and then turned to me, "Winnie are you going to be okay?"

I sighed kind of annoyed, "Yes I will be fine. Edward already told me that I'm not to go anywhere alone, minus the classes I don't have with any of you. But I promise I'll be fine."

Before anyone could respond we heard the bell ring signaling us to head to class. And so we headed into the school building together and then went our separate ways. My first class was math with Edward, I had most of my classes with him because even though I was technically younger than him we decided it would be easier (mostly for me) if we jut told everyone that we were twins.

So the rest of the morning went on just like every other morning, after math I went to biology with Alice, then history with Jasper, and so far none of us had see the new girl at all but we did hear everyone talking about her. Her name was Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella, according to the boys she was hot and according to the girls she was dull. So yeah the gossip was basically worthless. And by the time lunch rolled around I was completely sick and tired with the new girl gossip.

"You know I'm starting to feel bad for this girl. I mean seriously it's like she the new toy from the toy box", I said to Edward as we walked to the cafeteria.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah I know how that feels." We both laughed and followed the rest of our family.

We were all talking about our day so far but then the conversation stopped when we heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the cafeteria, "Who are they?"

"Look sharp people it's introduction time!" Emmett said with a big grin on his face. Unlike the rest of us Emmett loved to get gawked at, he loved it when people talked about him. He says it's because when he was a human he was invisible which is a total lie, so I've decided he liked to add onto his already huge ego.

"Oh those are the Cullens," the girl named Angela said with a slight smirk.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids," the girl Jessica added, "They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela continued.

Then Jessica got a huge smile on her face, "Yeah that's because they're all together! Like together together!"

At hearing the we all laughed and then started to walk into the cafeteria.

"The blonde one that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy that's Emmett." Jessica stated as Rose and Emmett walked by.

"Oh and the little dark haired girl that Alice she's really weird, and she's with Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain." Jessica continued motioning to Alice and Jasper now. She then turned back I assumed was Bella and said, "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said jokingly.

And then that's when the new girl turned her attention to Edward and I.

"Who are they?"

Angela turned and saw Edward and I as we made our way to our family's usual table "Those are the only two Cullens that aren't as Jess put 'together together'," she then turned back around to Bella, "Those are the twins Edward and Winnie."

Jess nodded, "They are rarely every seen apart from each other outside of class. Winnie is apparently extremely shy and so Edward is very protective of her."

Angela started to laugh, "Remember when Mike tried to ask her out and Edward came up behind him?!"

Jess started to laugh with her, "Oh my gosh Mike looked like he was about to cry!"

I turned to my brother and giggled remembering full well that day. Edward was absolutely furious when he heard Mike's thoughts when he was about to ask me out on a date.

"I can't hear her," Edward said with a serious look on his face.

"How can you not hear her? She's not exactly being quiet." I said.

"No I mean I can't hear her thoughts."

Everyone at our table froze and looked at Edward. That was impossible, Edward should be able to read everyone's thoughts.

"Are you sure," asked Jasper as he tried to use his ability to calm our family.

Edward nodded turning his attention back to Bella, "I can't hear anything. It's like she's unknowingly blocking me out."

"Edward stop it," Rosalie said in the most serious voice I have ever heard, "Do not get yourself involved in any way with this girl! This is just screaming trouble and you have to stay away."

Edward nodded slightly not really paying attention, he was too focus on the new girl.

I glanced at Bella before turning back to my brother and taking his hand, "Edward. Please be careful. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Edward looked down at me and gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Pooh Bear, I'm not going to do anything."

I smiled at his use of the nickname he had given me a long time ago.

Before we could continue our conversation though the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. So we all got up, threw away our uneaten food and headed to our next class.

The next few hours went by slowly for me because I was too worried about Edward and how he was doing. I was so worried that Emmett would not leave my side during Gym. But no matter what the minutes felt like hours to me. And I seriously started to feel a little bit pathetic. Edward was more than likely fine and his day is probably completely normal. Damn it I was such a worry wart!

After Gym was over Emmett walked me to my next class, English.

"Don't worry so much Little Bit," he said as we made it to the door of my English class, "Edward is going to be fine."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, "I know I know. But I can't help it. That look he had on his face… It was like he was really worried too."

Emmett smiled and pulled me into a one armed hug and ruffled my hair, "He'll be fine Little Bit!"

I laughed and pulled away from him, Okay! Okay! I'll stop worrying!"

Emmett winked and gave me a thumbs up before heading to his class. I laughed again before walking into my class and sat at my desk.

I pulled out my notebook and English textbook and waited for class to start. And then in walks in the reason for my constant worrying. Isabella Swan. My eyes went wide and I focused making sure my emotions were staying in check.

That's when Mr. Easter our English teacher spoke up, "Class I'm sure you already know who this is because the gossip in this school spreads faster than a wild fire, but it is my job as an underpaid teacher to introduce her to you", he then motioned to her and continued, "This is Isabella Swan, she likes to go by Bella so I would call her by that if I were you. Her dad is the police chief and could throw your asses in jail if you get on her bad side."

The class laughed, this was the usual thing to expect from Mr. Easter, he was probably the best English teacher I have ever had and he was also the biggest smart ass I have ever met. So he was pretty much my hero.

"Anyways, now I have officially done this part of my job we can start class, Bella you can have a seat right next to Winnie Cullen."

Did I say hero? I meant enemy.

Bella nodded and took the seat right next to me and started to get her stuff ready for class.

Mr. Easter then started to go over the book we were now going to be covering, 'Animal Farm'.

"We are going to read one to two chapters a day and then before the end of class or the beginning of the next class you are going to get with your partner and discuss that chapter or chapters, and then once we get to the end of the book we'll do something. I just haven't thought of a good enough way to torture you yet," he said as he put his feet up on his desk and smirked.

The whole class started to talk animatedly about the chance to work with a partner until Mr. Easter decided at that point to make my life a living hell, "People that are sitting in an even row number look to your right." I looked to my right at Bella dreading what he was about to say.

"Say hello to your partner."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Thank you to everyone that has favorited and and started to follow my story! I feel so loved! :)

Anyways here's chapter two for you wonderful people! Please feel free to give me a review, I just ask again to be nice when you are telling me your opinion! I would love to hear what you guys think of my story so far just keep the rude words to a minimum please! ;)

I was frozen. This seriously could not be happening! How the hell was I supposed to avoid this girl when she was now my English partner!? I was broken out of my internal panic attack by Bella's voice.

"Uhh so you're Winnie Cullen right"?

I nodded looking down at my desk. I couldn't speak. Panic was running through me and I was pretty sure if I was able to I would have been hyperventilating! Damn it where was Jasper when you needed him?!

"Are you okay? Your face is starting to look really pink," Bella said with concern.

No! No this could not be happening right now! I had to concentrate! Come on Winnie focus! Focus! I then mentally slapped myself and was able to stutter out, "I- I'm okay."

Bella continued to stare at me obviously not believing a word I said, "Do you have a fever? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"NO!" I blurted out loud, making everyone in the class stare at me now! I started to panic even more as felt the color of my face start to turn a darker shade of pink and I started to also feel the roots of my hair start to change color as well!

I had to get out of there! I quickly looked at the clock and we still had 30 minutes until class ended but honestly at that point I could care less, so I quickly shoved all my things into my bag and bolted out of the door muttering a quick apology to Mr. Easter as I did.

Right when I got out of the classroom I started to run. I ran and ran until I was out and away from the school. But I didn't stop there, I started to run even faster and faster until I was in front of my house. And then I just let myself lean up against a tree, trying to process what had just happened in my mind.

What the hell had just happened!? I kept going over what had happened in that classroom over and over in my head but it didn't help it just made my hair turn another shade of pink.

"Winnie! What happened?!"

I looked up and saw Esme running over to me with worry and concern written all over her face. And just seeing that look on her face made me want to cry!

"That freaking new girl is what happened," I exclaimed, "I was completely fine and in control until she had to show up!"

Esme quickly pulled me into a hug and started to walk me into the house. We then took a seat on the white couch in the main living room and I started to tell her everything! From the incident in the cafeteria to my break down in the classroom.

Esme sat there with one arm around me and listened to everything I had to say, I really loved Esme. She was truly like a mother to me, someone I thought I would never have in my life again after my birth mother died.

So after I had finished my story Esme pulled me into another hug and started to run her fingers through my slowly fading pink hair.

"Don't worry Winnie it will be okay and we will figure everything out. Okay?" She said with a smile and then stood up pulling me with her, "Now you have probably used up a lot of your energy with everything that has happened so I want you go hunting, I have a feeling that this evening will not be easy for any of us."

I nodded in agreement, I was feel drained and I knew that tonight was going to be a long one, so I headed out of the house and ran into the woods. I loved the feeling I got while I was hunting, I know that it sounds horrible. I mean I'm killing innocent animals, but that's not the part I'm talking about. What I'm talking about is the feeling I get when I'm running through the woods. I feel so free, I'm not longer the tiny shy girl that hides behind her brother, but instead I'm care-free, bold, and daring! I didn't feel small, instead I felt like I had the whole world in my hand. If I could I would spend all day like this.

I spent about an hour in the woods, then decided that I needed to head home and get ready for the oncoming storm known as the Cullen Family Meetings. So when I got home I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of black leggings and a large purple long sleeved top, then I made my hair a little bit thicker and then put it into a messy bun on the top of my head.

By the time I was done I heard the sound of my brother's Volo speeding down the road towards the house. He was angry. I didn't have to be Jasper to know this, I knew Edward too well so I knew that he would mad. So I braced myself and started to walk downstairs.

But before I could even get to the staircase Edward was standing in front of me his face was showing a mix of worry and pure frustration. He looked me over as if making sure I was okay, "Pack a bag. We are leaving for the rest of the week." And with that he started to walk away, leaving me where I was utterly confused. I shook my head shaking myself out of my shock and then quickly followed him.

"What do you mean we are leaving Edward? We can't just leave! I mean I know you're mad about the incident in my English class but I mean…" I was suddenly cut off by Edward putting his hand over my mouth.

"Winifred Jane Masen Cullen stop talking and thinking so loud! Yes I am upset but not all of it is directed at you. You and I are leaving for the rest of the week. Go pack a bag now. I will explain everything later but for right now please just do as I say." And with that he turned away and walked to his room.

I stood there in shock. Edward had rarely ever talked to me like that, it made me so angry! What gave him the right to talk to me like that and just say that we were leaving and not give me a reason! I slowly felt the roots of my hair change and soon it became a bright fire engine red. I started to storm towards Edward's room until I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back towards my room.

It was Alice. I tried to pull away from her but she kept a firm grip on my arm and dragged me into my room shutting the door behind her.

"Alice what the hell!?" I exclaimed as I jerked my arm out of her loosened grip.

"Winnie you need to calm down. You weren't the only person that was affected by Bella Swan's presence this afternoon." She said calmly as she began to pack a bag for me.

I stood there confused for a few moments and then I walked over to her, "What is going on Alice? You're my person I know I can trust you to tell me the absolute truth."

Alice shook her head, "I'm sorry but Edward made me swear not to tell you anything."

I groaned and collapsed on the carpeted floor, "Seriously you're not going to tell me anything?!"

Alice gave me a small smile and shook her head, "Edward said that he wanted to be the one to tell you what happened. And also he wants to hear from you what happened in your English class today."

"But why does that involve us leaving for the rest of the week? I mean can't we go hunting or something and talk about it then?" I said seriously confused and hating being kept out of the apparent loop everyone was in.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but before any words came out Rosalie barged into my room, "I knew that girl was going to be trouble! I mean seriously she was told by those two girls during lunch that we kept to ourselves and that you were extremely shy and so what does she do!? She talks to us!" Rosalie said angrily putting her hand on her hips.

Alice and I looked at each other and then at Rose again. And out of nowhere I just started to laugh. I couldn't help it and I couldn't stop either! I felt the anger slowly leave me and could feel my hair changing from red to a beach yellow. I kept laughing and soon Alice joined in.

"Of course the Twisted Sisters here find this whole situation hilarious. Seriously can you two see the seriousness of this situation for like five seconds!" Rosalie said rolling her eyes at us, but we could see a small smile grace her face for a few seconds before the frown took over again.

After a few more seconds of laughing I finally gained control and let my hair become its usual ginger color, "I'm sorry Rosie, I don't know why I started to laugh. But I definitely needed it after today."

Rosalie sighed and then smiled at me and sat down beside me, "Are you okay? I was worried when you didn't show up for Spanish, I was about to leave to go find you but then I got a text from Esme saying that you were home."

I gave her a small smile and nodded, "I'm sorry I made you worry. I just panicked and did the first thing I could think of and that was getting the hell out of there and away from that school."

Rosalie nodded, "It's not your fault, that girl should have minded her own business and left you alone."

I looked towards Alice who had now busied herself with packing my bag, then turned back to Rosalie and shrugged, "Well you can't really blame her Rosie. I mean I probably did look like I was sick and she was just trying to be nice."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well I still don't like her. She gives me a bad feeling and I want her to stay away. That's what we all need to do is stay away from her as much as possible."

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, "Well that's going to be a little bit difficult since she's my partner in English."

"Well talk to Mr. Easter see if you can change partners."

"Oh yeah he will be totally okay with that, while I'm at it I should just ask him if he would still give me an A if I just stopped coming to class. He should be okay with that yeah?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Alice laughed a little as well since she also had Mr. Easter as an English teacher.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, "Fine do whatever. But don't come complaining to me when she starts following you and your brother around like a stupid little puppy!" And with that she left the room leaving me and Alice alone with our thoughts.

I was about to start talking again but Edward decided to walk in at that moment carrying his bag, "Are you ready Winnie?"

My eyes went wide and I felt my hair go pink and then I looked at the ground, "Alice am I ready to go?"

I heard Edward chuckle and heard Alice saying that I was indeed ready as she handed my bag to Edward. Edward then left us and went to put our bags in his car.

Alice helped me get up from my spot on the floor and looped her arm around mine and started to lead me downstairs.

"Okay so I packed you complete outfits for each day you will be gone so you better wear them! Well actually I already know that you will so disregard that."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me, "So we are good on clothes. What about the most important thing, my books. What reading material did you provide for my journey?"

She giggled and then started to list the books she packed for me. I go through books faster than anyone I ever knew. Of course the never sleeping thing was a big factor in this ability but still I think I'm pretty awesome.

Once we were downstairs I was pulled into another hug by Esme, "I told you everything was going to be okay."

I smiled at her and pulled away, "Yeah but I still have no idea why I am leaving town for a week."

"Esme is right, everything will be fine. Edward just thinks it would be for the best that you two get away for a couple of days, and I have to say I agree with him." I looked behind Esme and saw Carlisle walking over to us. He smiled at me and also pulled me into a hug.

"Wow you agreeing with Edward! That's unexpected," I said jokingly.

Carlisle chuckled and pulled away and wrapped his arm around his wife, "Just enjoy your holiday Winnie, you deserve it."

I looked around at the rest of my family suspiciously, "You are all hiding something from me aren't you?" They were pulling their whole Brady Bunch family act, so I knew something was up. But before I could get an answer from any of them Edward walked in saying it was time for us to leave.

I sighed and said a final goodbye to everyone then followed Edward out to the car. He opened the passenger seat door for me and then shut it when I was in. Once he got in he started the car and immediately sped off down the road.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I wanted to ask. I wanted to so badly to ask him what was going on but I kept my mouth shut.

"You can ask."

I looked at Edward with a small smirk, I said I'd keep my mouth shut I said nothing about keeping my thoughts to myself.

I closed my eyes and quickly braced myself, part of me was dying to know the answer but the other part of me was completely terrified of the response I was going to get. I opened my mouth to ask him the one question I've been wanting to ask but before I could he said the one thing I never expected in a million years.

"Isabella Swan in my singer."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 3 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Three days. It had been three days since I had spoken to my brother. Three extremely long days of zero contact with Edward. This was the longest time I had ever spent being mad enough at him to completely ignore him. I hated being mad at him but I couldn't help it and I had a right to be angry!

That's right I was downright furious and I had a right to be! And so I took every opportunity to make sure Edward knew how angry I was at him. Okay that part may be a little bit childish, but hey according to him I was immature and overly dramatic so I thought what the hell why not play the part!

But if I was to be honest it was driving me crazy! I didn't want to be mad at my brother, he was my best friend and I'm not used to this! I wanted to make up with him, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the memory of what happened three days ago out of my head…

-Flashback—

"Isabella Swan is my singer."

I sat there looking at my brother with wide eyes. His singer!? This had to be some sort of twisted joke right? I mean Bella did smell okay… Okay who was I kidding she smelled really good! But it wasn't singer worthy!

"This isn't a joke Winifred." Edward said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Will you leave my head alone!? Jesus! I can't have one moment to myself!" I said with a glare on my face.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your thoughts to yourself," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't you dare laugh at me Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I exclaimed letting my hair become bright red.

"Winnie please calm down your red hair is showing." He said calmly but I could tell that he was losing his cool and was becoming frustrated.

"Well no shit Sherlock I'm angry! And I have a right to be!"

Edward pulled over to the side of the road and put his car into park and turned to me, "You have a RIGHT to be angry? Tell me how do you have the right to be angry and judge me over something I have no control over?"

"Because we obviously aren't moving since we're not at home packing! So that leaves you with two options on how to deal with this, either you're going to kill her and suck her dry which honestly I highly doubt you will do, so basically that only leaves one thing. You're going to throw caution to the wind and let her in!" I exclaimed even louder knowing that my face was probably the same color as my hair.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off because I wasn't done yet, "Oh no you don't you don't get to say one damn word until I'm finished! Seriously Edward I don't think realize how serious this is! You could risk our entire family if you step one toe out of line!"

"Don't you think I already knew that Winnie!? Right when she walked into my biology class and her scent hit me I knew the risks! I'm not an idiot!"

"I get you aren't an idiot Edward! I've known you for 101 years I know you better than you know yourself! So I know full and well that you are not an idiot but also know that you've already made up your mind on what you are going to do! And what you are planning on is idiotic and reckless!"

"Well at least I'm brave even enough to make my own decisions! You're too immature and spineless to even say or do anything without me around! So don't go judging me when you are way more pathetic than I have ever been!"

We both froze. At that moment we knew we had both crossed the line. And at that point neither of us knew if we could go back. We sat like that for a few moments and then Edward opened his mouth to speak but at that moment I opened the car door.

"You don't have to say anything Edward," I said as I got out of the car, "You've made your point very clear. So if you would please open the trunk and I promise I won't be a burden to you any longer."

Edward looked at me in the eyes, silently pleading me not to leave, but at that moment I didn't care what he wanted. All I cared about was getting away from him and this whole crazy day!

Edward sighed knowing full well that at this point I wasn't going to budge so he opened his trunk and with that I shut the passenger door, I grabbed my bag shut the trunk and then sped off into the woods and headed back home.

Once I was home I didn't walk into the house but instead I went around to the garage and walked over to my black 2012 Cadillac Escalade EXT , yes I know it doesn't seem like the kind of car I would drive but I was in love with this truck! Anyways I unlocked the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. I started the engine and was about to back out when out of nowhere Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I could feel you're anger and hurt from a mile away Winnie."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the head rest letting Jasper take my negative emotions away replacing them with a peaceful and calm feeling. "Thanks Jazz. I really needed that," I said as I felt the root of my hair start to change again into their ginger color.

"Where are you going?"

"Wow you don't beat around the bush do you?" I said with a chuckled my eyes still closed worried that if I did open them that the peaceful feeling I had would disappear.

"I was an army major I was trained to be straightforward ma'am," he stated with a smirk.

I sighed and then finally opened my eyes and turned my head towards him, "I'm not sure. Just away from here. I need time to think. To process what just happened. To try and figure out how I'm supposed to face my brother again after everything that was said."

Jasper nodded and started to get out of the car, "Well wherever you go make sure to give us a call or text so that we at least know that you are okay. You know that everyone will worry, especially Esme and Edward."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "I will Jasper. See you in a week." And with that Jasper shut the door and I pulled out of the garage and drove down the road not really know where I was heading.

-End of Flashback-

I drove and drove until I ended up in the sunny city of San Diego, I had to get a hotel room since my family didn't own a house in the sunny city for obvious reasons. I had spent the last three days exploring the city, shopping, and relaxing on the beach which was great but it didn't help get rid of the memory that kept popping up in my mind.

I had been tempted to call him. Well actually I had called him but I would quickly hang up when it started to ring. Edward was right I was pathetic. But seriously what was I supposed to say to him? Of course I knew that I had to apologize but what if he didn't forgive me? Or worse he could refuse to even speak to me! Jesus I was so screwed!

All these thoughts and worries went through my head a million times over as three days became four, which slowly turned into six. SIX DAYS! I hadn't spoken to my brother in SIX DAMN DAYS! And what was worse he hadn't tried to call me which meant he didn't want to talk to me. If I was able to I would start to cry.

I was laying on my hotel bed staring at the ceiling letting all these thoughts run in and out of my mind. I checked my phone for the fifth time in the past two minutes as if I thought he would call if I kept checking the small phone.

I sighed and sat up, I couldn't just lay here in bed! I had to do something I had to go out! It was my last day in this wonderful city and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Okay Winnie you are going to get up, get ready, and you are going to take risks and do something crazy and enjoy this amazing city! And you won't think about Edward all day!" And with that I stood up but felt the giant weight of guilt on my shoulders, "Or I'm just going to get ready and go out and think about doing something risky."

I took a quick shower and put a pair of white shorts that I bought the other day, the black and white short sleeved top that Alice packed me, and then a pair of white wedges that I had also bought the other day. I changed my hair so that it wasn't ginger anymore but it was a dark brown and had a little curl at the ends, I also changed my skin color to where it looked like I had a slight tan so that my skin with shine like a diamond in the sunlight.

Once I was done I shoved my pink bikini into my large tan purse and then looked at myself in the mirror and gave the reflection a small smile, "Okay Winnie you look fabulous and you are going to spend the day taking risks and not being spineless!" I sighed loudly and put my head into my hands, "Who the hell am I kidding!? I'm probably just going to end up spending my whole day at the beach. I probably won't even go swimming!"

So that's where I headed to. Hey at least I tried to do something crazy! And by tried I mean kept telling myself that I was going to do something crazy. Which is kind of a big step for me when you think about it! So don't judge me!

Anyways I was walking along the beach, I had taken off my shoes so I could let the cold water occasionally run over my feet as the waves you brush across the shore. I loved the beach, the smell of the salt water, feeling the sun against your face, and the feeling of the sand between my toes. I always wanted to live by the beach but being a vampire makes it quite difficult.

As I looked out at the ocean I saw people surfing and wake boarding, but when I look even looked farther out I saw what looked like a rainbow parachute flying in the sky. Someone was parasailing! I smiled as I heard the person that was up in the air screaming and laughing with excitement, and that's when it hit me. I wanted to do that! That could be my risky adventure!

And with that I quickly pulled out my phone and searched until I found a company that took people parasailing. I set up a time for an hour later to go and I sprinted to my truck and headed to the address I was given.

So there I was an hour later on a boat in the middle of the ocean listening to the instruction that the parasailing instructor was giving me.

"Okay Winnie we are going to get started! So don't forget not to touch any of the straps and most importantly just have fun!"

The boat then started to pick up speed going faster and faster. That's when the panic started.

OH MY GOD! What the actual hell was I thinking!? I couldn't do this! What if I fell into the water and got tangled in the ropes? Or if I landed around a group of hungry sharks! Or worse what if the guy driving the boat gets eaten by a dinosaur like in Jurassic Park 3!?

All these thoughts started racing through my head and before I could voice any of them I was suddenly pulled into the air. And as soon as the worries had appeared enter my head they had vanished just as fast.

I was flying! I was up so high I felt like I could touch the clouds. The wind was rushing through my hair and I soon found myself laughing. Laughing! It had been five and a half days since I had been able to laugh!

I felt so free like all the things I had been worried about earlier had been left down on Earth and that I could finally just relax! I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay up in the sky forever but of course like everything in life, it had to come to an end.

I slowly started to descend back down to Earth and into the cold water of the ocean. And though I was upset that it was over I couldn't help but smile. I did it! I took a risk and I loved every second of it! HA! Take that Edward! Who was spineless now!? BECAUSE IT AIN'T ME!

The smile stayed on my face too! I felt great I felt like I could do anything. Well at least I did think that until I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and saw Edward's silver Volvo.

Damn it. Why did he have to ruin my great mood! I sighed and decided to get the confrontation over with. Man what was wrong with me!? At the beginning of the day I would have given anything for him to show up, and now that he was here I didn't want to see him.

Actually you know what nothing was wrong with me! I just proved that I wasn't spineless! I just went freaking parasailing! I was awesome! He just has shitty timing that was all! And with that I got out of my truck and walked into the hotel and headed to my room.

I was walking down the hall when I saw him standing in front of my door. He looked over to me and gave me a small smile, "Hey Pooh Bear".

And at that moment of the self-encouragement I had given myself left me and I ran over to him and jump onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his legs, "I'm sorry Edward! I absolutely hate fighting with you!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "You have nothing to apologize for anything! It's me that has to apologize," he then pulled away from me and I jumped down.

I went to open my hotel door and let him in. Once the door was closed I turned to him, "Could we just skip the whole part where we both keep saying sorry and getting nowhere and just get to the part where we forgive each other?"

Edward laughed and nodded pulling me into another hug, "This has been such a long week for me! I hate fighting with you." And I of course fully agreed with that.

And at that moment I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, "So I totally went parasailing today! It was so amazing and I loved every single minute of it!"

Edward chuckled and gave me a smirk, "Even the part when you freaked out about dinosaurs eating the people in the boat?"

My eyes went wide. He was there! I don't know how but he was freaking there!

"How the hell did you…"And then it hit me, "Damn it Alice!"

Edward started laughing again and I could feel my hair start to turn pink. Damn.

Once Edward stopped laughing he went and sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit beside him which I did.

"Winnie we need to talk about Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Finally here's chapter 4! I'm so sorry it took me so long! I was sick on Wednesday and then yesterday I was just too tired after work to even turn on my laptop! Please don't hate me! But here it is! And again I want to say thank you to everyone for your support and great feedback on my story! It really means a lot to me! So again I ask that you keep doing what you're doing and maybe hit that Favorite/Follow button and then leave a quick review! Anyways again you guys are awesome and here is Chapter 4! Enjoy! :)

"Winnie we need to talk about Bella."

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, "Do we really have to? I mean you've already decided what you are going to do. Right? So why do we have to talk about it?"

Edward looked at me and nodded, "We have to talk about it because you are my little sister, and I want to know that you are going to be okay with what I am doing."

I chuckled slightly causally crossing my arms, "Edward I am your little sister that is true. But you can't make all of your decisions based on if I'm going to be okay or not. Because honestly I'm not going to be okay with half of the decisions you make including this one," I sat up looking at my brother giving him a small smile, "But like I said I am your sister, and as your sister I will stick by you no matter what."

Edward smiled and leaned over and hugged me, "I love you Pooh Bear. Thank you for understanding what I have to do."

I nodded and pulled away, "Good now that we have everything settled can we please head home, I need to be with my person! I'm having Alice withdrawals!"

Edward laughed and nodded standing up, "Yes I'm sure that Alice is missing the other half of the Twisted Sisters." He then leaned down and kissed the top of my head and then headed towards the door, "I'll see you at home Winnie."

When the door closed I jumped up and started to pack up all of my things, I sent a quick text to Alice saying that we would be reunited soon, then I headed out of the room to check out.

I sped down the road towards home not stopping unless my truck needed gas. I was so ready to be home! I missed my room with all my books, I missed my family especially Alice, and I really missed the forest that surrounded the town of Forks.

When I finally saw the Forks welcome sign I let out a cheer of excitement and kept driving, I kept driving until something felt off. I slowed down and stopped in front of a small two story house. In front of the house was a police car and a beat up old pick up. I kept staring at the house until it hit me.

Oh my god this was Bella Swan's house! And then that's when I had a second revelation, I could smell my brother's scent coming from that house! Jesus what a creep! I drove a little further away from the house and turned off my truck, then I ran down the road and jumped through the open window that I assumed Edward opened for me.

"Hmmm this wasn't what I thought you meant when you told me you'd see me back at home."

"Shut up. What are you even doing here?" Edward said with a roll of his eyes.

I let out a soft chuckle, "I could ask you the exact same thing! I know we are kind of old fashioned but don't you usually get to know the girl before you spend the night with her. And doesn't getting to know the girl involve actually talking to her?"

Edward was about to say something when all the sudden Bella opened her eyes and gasped. We had to act fast as Bella turned reaching to turn on her bedside lamp, at that moment we sped out window with Edward shutting it behind us and we ran right to my truck and got in.

We sat in the car for a few moments not saying a word. Then I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just started to laugh out loud!

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SUCH A CREEP!"

I kept laughing and I felt my hair turn bright yellow. Edward rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the head rest, but I could see him trying to hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

"It's not that funny Winnie, we almost got caught! Do you know how much trouble we would have gotten into?"

I started to laugh even more, "Oh now you're worried about getting into trouble!?" I couldn't stop laughing. I mean seriously?! He was so obsessed with this girl! And it shouldn't be something to laugh about but for some reason I just couldn't!

Edward rolled his eyes and then let out a chuckle, "Yeah I guess I am."

When I was finally able to stop laughing a turned again to my brother, "So was this your master plan, sneak into her room every night and just stare at her?"

Edward ran his fingers through his hand and sighed, "Honestly I have no idea. I just had to see her. And watching her sleep fascinates me."

My eyes went a little wide and my mouth hung open a little bit and I just stared at my brother, "Okay. So I'm going to just pretend I never heard that," and then I shivered a little bit, "And you are never going to say that again! To me or anyone else. Understand!"

"Just shut up and start driving Winnie."

And that's what I did, I started my truck and sped down the road towards home.

Once we finally got there Alice was waiting for us at the garage door with a smile so big it looked like she had a clothes hanger in her mouth!

I quickly turned my truck off and practically flew out and into her arms!

"Alice! Oh my god! I have missed you so much!"

Alice quickly hugged me back and started to laugh, "I have missed you too! You didn't text me enough! If you hadn't gone somewhere so sunny I would have gone after you!"

I laughed with her and then pulled away, "I would say I have so much to tell you but you probably already know everything I did right?"

She giggled and nodded, "That is true but according to your brother you were freaking about dinosaurs in San Diego."

I groaned and shot a quick glare at my brother, "Does everyone know about that?!"

Alice giggled again and nodded, "I'm afraid so, and just to warn you Emmett will be making jokes every chance he gets so be ready!"

I groaned again and shook my head, "Well let's go in and get this over with huh!"

The three of us walked into the house, Alice's arm linked with mine and Edward walking behind us carrying my bag.

Once we were inside I was instantly pulled away from Alice and pulled into a hug by Esme, "You are never leaving us for that long ever again! Do you understand me!"

I laughed and pulled away, "Hello to you too Esme!"

Esme smiled and then pulled me into another quick hug and then pulled away. I was then greeted by Carlisle who also pulled me into a hug, "How are you feeling," he asked as he pulled away, "You used your ability quite a lot during your sunny adventure."

I nodded at him, "I'm doing good Carlisle, but I'll probably go for a quick hunt later tonight just so I'm ready for tomorrow."

Carlisle nodded in approval and then back away and stepped over to his wife, "I would also like to say I agree with my wife, you defiantly missed." He then gave me a smile and a quick wink.

Jasper was next and he came up to me and took my right hand and gave it a small kiss, "Welcome back ma'am. I hope you do not leave again soon because my wife was unsure of what to do with herself without you beside her."

I laughed and pulled my hand out of his grasp, "Okay Tex I won't leave! And if someone says that again I'm going to walk out the door!" I said with a laugh. Jasper chuckled and then walked over to Alice who still had a giant smile on her face and gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosalie walked in at that moment with a smirk on her face, "I'll get Emmett to tackle you before you even reach the door," she said as she strutted over and gave me a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I missed you too Rosie, you need to catch me up on all the school gossip," I said with a smirk knowing that she hated the gossip at the high school.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug, "Don't even get me started about that Winnie."

I laughed and then opened my mouth to reply but then Emmett charged into the room and threw me over her shoulder, "LITTLE BIT! YOU SURVIVED JURASSIC PARK!"

I laughed and then started to beat on his back trying to get him to put me down, "Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled out between laughs.

"I'm just glad that you weren't eaten by a T-Rex Little Bit." He said with a smirk as he finally put me down and ruffled my hair.

I gave him a playful glare and ran my fingers through my hair trying to fix it.

Yeah it was defiantly great to finally be home. I was about to grab my bag and head upstairs when Rosalie made an upsetting discovery.

"You went to her house?!" She exclaimed glaring at Edward and I.

I winced at the tone of her voice and then raised my hands up in surrender, "Hey the only reason I was there was because I smelled Edward's scent coming from Bella's house," I then pointed to Edward, "He was the one that had been there for only god knows how long and was watching her sleep like some kind of stalker!"

Edward sent me a glare and I shrugged and said in my mind, "Sorry bro but you're not taking me down with you!" Edward rolled his eyes hearing my thoughts and then turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie it's none of your business what I do."

If it were possible I knew Rosalie's hair would be turning bright red right now. Yeah Edward was defiantly screwed now.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?!" She said as she stormed over to him, "This is not only my business but everyone's business! Our whole family is at risk if you get close to this girl!"

Edward glared at her, "I know that Rosalie! But I can't really stay away! I've tried! This whole week I've tried to stay away from her, to get her and her scent out of my mind but I couldn't! She was the only thing I could think of!"

"Well then you need to try harder! Do you realize that this could not only end badly for us but for her as well!? Not only could you lose control but what if the Volturi found out? So if you didn't kill her they defiantly would!"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm not going to tell her anything Rosalie! Do you really think that I would be that stupid?"

And at that moment Jasper spoke up, "Well you might not have to. She is becoming curious. I can feel it every time I see her or when she sees one of us."

Alice nodded in agreement, "She's going to try and get closer. I can see it, but I don't see if she will actually be able to."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and then looked around at all of us, "How about we move to the living room."

So we all moved to the living room, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the left hand side of the couch and Emmett got comfortable and reached across the back of the couch and wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper sat at the right hand side of the couch leaning against the arm rest and Alice gently place herself on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat down on the love seat causally holding each other's hand. Edward sat down on the arm chair and I took a seat on its arm and placed a hand on my brother's shoulder hoping that would help him calm down.

After a couple moments of silence Carlisle spoke, "Okay so what do we know about this girl?"

"Honestly the only thing we really know is that she moved up here from Arizona," I said speaking up first.

Carlisle nodded and then leaned back against the couch, "Are we sure that she has any idea that we aren't… Well your average family?" We all answered by shaking our head no and he nodded again and started to think.

Alice then decided to speak up, "I haven't seen anything about her finding out our secret yet so that's good."

"But she's still curious, like I said the emotion radiates from her, if I was able to I would get a headache." Jasper stated with a slight chuckle at his own joke.

I looked down at my lap and could feel the roots of my hair start to turn pink, "I guess I didn't help with that."

Esme gave me a small motherly smile, "Winnie this isn't your fault, and none of us could have seen this coming, not even Alice."

"Wait! Alice didn't you have a vision of Bella before she came to school?" Emmett asked turning the pixie.

Alice sighed and nodded, "Yes I did bu.."

"Why did you warn us then!? We could have avoided this whole problem!" Rosalie interrupted glaring at Alice.

"Rosalie you know that if I had seen Bella becoming Edward's singer or the whole English class incident I would have told you! But as I was saying my vision just showed her and basically gave me hints and clues that she was going to be important."

"What exactly did you see Alice?" I asked turning to my person.

Alice sighed, "I saw her talking with you and Edward at different times, it didn't show anything about her knowing our secret but she did seem to be close to you two especially Edward."

Edward looked up and glared at Alice, "That's not something you keep from us Alice! That would have been nice to know a week ago when you had the vision!"

Alice glared back at him, "Like I said I didn't see anything that was endangering our family so I just decided to keep it to myself! I'm sorry!"

"Not endangering the family?! You can't be serious Alice! Letting this girl get close is danger in so many ways!" Rosalie exclaimed jumping up and standing in front of Alice.

I defiantly did not like the way this was going so I quickly got up and put myself in between the two and faced Rosalie first, "Okay we get it Rosalie this is bad but Alice didn't see anything bad happening, yes she probably should have told us but it's in the past now and there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Winnie is right there's nothing we can do now so now all we can do is figure out a way to deal with what we have been dealt with now." Carlisle stated walking over and putting a hand on Rose's shoulder, which she shook off and stomped back over to her spot beside Emmett.

I then turned to Alice, "Alice you are my person, we tell each other everything no matter what. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't." I said smiling at her and gave her a quick hug.

And I know what you are thinking I'm letting her off the hook too easily but hey she's my person I can't stay mad at her! So don't you dare judge me!

Anyways after that I pulled away and stood back up and walking back over to Edward. I sat down on the arm of the chair and looked down at him and saw that he was still glaring at Alice.

"Stop it Edward. She said that she was sorry! You need to get over it."

Now it was my turn to get glared at, "I need to get over it," Edward said shocked, "If you haven't noticed yet Winifred all of this could have been avoided if Alice had just told us the truth!"

I glared right back at him, "I know that Edward! But like I said it's in the past now and we don't have the TARDIS to take us back in time so all we can do now is deal with what's going on now! And we are all going to need each other to get through this so the last thing we need is to have this family turn against each other!" I then pointed to Alice, "Yes she made a mistake, and guess what even though we are vampires we make mistakes just like humans! So will you just get over it so we can move on!?"

Everyone was dead quiet, I guess it was because I had never got onto my brother like that or spoken up like that before. And if I were to be honest I kind of shocked as well. Damn I was awesome!

Emmett broke the silence by bursting out into laughter, "Oh my god! Edward you just got told by Little Bit!" He exclaimed through his laughter, "Jurassic Park really changed you Little Bit, or should I start calling you Little Rex?"

That's when everyone started to laugh as well, even Rose was laughing! Emmett's laugh was defiantly contagious! But sadly it didn't as long as everyone hoped it would because at that moment Alice started to have a vision, "She going to talk to one of us tomorrow."

Silence again came over the room until Edward spoke up, "Do you know who she will try and talk to?"

Alice shook her head, "No but I know she wants to ask about you and Winnie."

Edward and I looked at each other for a few seconds and then I turned to Alice, "Well let's try a narrow it down," I looked around the room for a few seconds automatically knocking out Carlisle and Esme and then continued, "Well I don't think she'll even think about talking to you Rosie."

Rosalie gave us a smirk, "Damn right she won't."

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah Bella's probably terrified of Rose from all the looks she's been getting from Rosie." He smirked and winked at Rosalie and then gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

I rolled my eyes before again continuing, "And that also takes you out of the running because you are dating Rosalie." I looked over at Jasper and Alice, "I don't think she'll try and talk to you Jasper but she might try and talk to you Alice."

Alice nodded in agreement, "She has smiled at me a couple of times so she might try, but honestly I think she might try and talk to one of you two since both of you are going to be back at school tomorrow."

I sighed, "I kind of figured. I was trying to give myself some form of hope."

Edward chuckled and put his hand on top of mine giving it a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry Winnie if she does talk to you I'm sure you'll be fine."

Emmett nodded in agreement, "You did take on the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park so this should be a cake walk."

Everyone started to laugh again and I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Well now that this is all settled I'm going to go out and hunt and prepare myself for tomorrow," I started to walk out the door but remembered something and then turned to Alice real quick to ask but before I could even open my mouth she answered.

"Yes I did get your homework. It's on the desk in your room."

I smiled and blew her a quick kiss before running out the door.

I had been out for about an hour before I heard someone run up beside me. It was Rosalie.

I gave her a small smile, "Hey Rosie." I said as I sat down on one of the giant tree roots that surrounded the forest floor.

"He's going to get close to her." She stated getting straight to the point.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah he is."

Rose sighed in frustration and leaned up against the tree across from me, "Is your brother an idiot or is this just some kind of phase that he'll eventually get over?"

I let out a soft chuckle, "Yes to the idiot but no to the phase part." I then sighed and looked up at the sky, "I was angry too Rose when I first found out, hell if I'm being completely honest I'm still angry. But he's my brother and I have to be there for him. Even when he makes crazy decisions like this."

"I understand that. But don't you get how dangerous this is? He could kill her or worse the Volturi could kill her and then kill us!" Rosalie said urging me to understand.

The thing she didn't know was that I already understood. I knew how dangerous it was, if Bella was to find out who and what we were then all of our lives would become seriously complicated and dangerous. But I had to risk it.

"I do understand Rose. I understand more than you know, but you need to understand I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place here, the first option I have is to express my anger and disagreement to Edward and in turn he still does what he wants and I lose my brother, or the second option is that I stand by my brother secretly disagreeing with his decision and watch as some girl slowly get closer to him and takes my place," at that moment I allowed myself to be human and started to cry, "No matter what I choose to do I still lose my brother but at least with the second option he won't hate me."

Rosalie quickly moved over to me and pulled me into a hug and letting me cry as she ran her fingers through my now light blue hair and whispered comforting words to me.

Yeah I was defiantly screwed over on this deal.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting Chapter 5 soon, so until then give me a review or hit that wonderful Favorite/Follow button!

Oh and for all you Non-Whovians out there that didn't know what Winnie was talking about when she said TARDIS, well let me first say you poor babies! You must watch Doctor Who it is AMAZING! But for now let me explain the TARDIS is the machine the Doctor uses to travel anywhere in time and space and it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TA-DA! You just learned something new! The more you know right?! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Okay here's Chapter 5! Sorry I didn't post anything during the weekend! I needed some me time and some time to think about where I was going with this story and also with the sequel! Oops! I really should not have said that! ;)

Anyways as always I wanted to thank everyone you have all been so supportive and it is amazing! So please please please keep leaving me reviews and all that wonderfulness! I love hearing from all of you! Enjoy chapter 5!

Someone once said that if you dress confidently that your attitude would follow and you would in turn also feel confident. Whoever said that was an idiot. Because I spent over an hour trying to figure out the best outfit that would make me feel great and confident and there I stood in front of my mirror wearing my pale pink shirt that had a white collar, I had paired it with a white skirt that reached my knees and a pair of tan closed toed heels; my ginger hair was down and I had put a little curl on the ends. So I basically looked amazing but I felt zero confidence, like I said the person that said that phrase is a complete idiot.

I sighed and turned to Alice who was sitting down on the bed in my room. And yes I know that having a bed is pointless for me but I wanted one anyways.

"I give up Alice!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air, "No matter what I wear I feel zero confidence. So I'm basically screwed if Bella decides to talk to me!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Winnie will you just calm down you look great! So in turn you should feel great!"

"HA! That's what you would think," I stated pointing a finger at her, "Because it is true any normal person would more than likely feel some sort of amazing confident feeling when they dress up, but of course I," I continued gesturing to myself, "am not your normal sunshiny person. I'm dark, cloudy, and I tend to see the glass as half empty these days so yeah this," I said and did a quick twirl, "does nothing for me."

Alice sighed exasperatedly and stood up, "Winnie will you calm down! If you keep freaking out over this then you really will panic when it happens, if it even does happen! Like I said last night I have no idea who she will talk to but odds are it's either you or Edward…"

I then quickly cut her off, "Okay that's seriously not helping. Because if it's just either me or Edward there's a 50% that she will end up talking to me!"

"Well what would you like me to say then?" Alice asked throwing her hand up in the air.

"Just tell me that everything is going to be okay. Even if it isn't." I answered with a sigh sitting down on my bed.

"Will you stop panicking if I say that?" Alice asked sitting down beside me.

"You know that answer better than I do."

Alice chuckled slightly, "That is true, so now all I'm going to say is to just take on this day just one step at a time, because even though I haven't seen what's going to happen today yet I know that everything will work out," she said then stood up turning to me, "It always does in the end."

Alice then left my room leaving me to my thoughts. I had no doubt that everything was going to work out, but my real concern was where I would end up after anything was said and done.

I stood up and walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection one last time before I put on a white cardigan, grabbed my bag and school books then headed out of my room and in search of my brother.

But the problem was that I could find him anywhere! And I couldn't track him by his scent because obviously he lived here so his scent was already all over the place. Where the hell was he!? I walked out to the garage thinking maybe he was waiting for me in his car, but when I got out there his car was already gone!

HE LEFT WITHOUT ME!

He had never done that! We always rode to school together! And now without any warning he just left me behind! I couldn't decide if what I was feeling at that moment was anger or hurt. He hadn't even started to get close to Bella and I was already losing him.

"Winnie, you okay?"

I turned and saw Rosalie walking over to me and I shook my head.

"He left without me. And what's worse he didn't even tell me he was leaving."

Rosalie pulled me into a hug, "You can ride with me and Emmett today."

I hugged her back and then pulled away and shook my head again, "Thanks Rosie but I'll just drive my truck today. I mean I'm going to have to get used to being by myself right?"

Rose sighed and shook her head, "I still say that you should tell him how you feel, it's not good to keep these feelings to yourself."

"I'm not keeping them to myself, I told you didn't I?" I said with a soft chuckle. "And besides like I said before, he's already made his mind up and I'm pretty sure that telling him how I feel won't change anything."

"How do you know that? You're his sister, and I mean his actual sister. He has to care about how you feel!"

I nodded, "I know, and I'm sure he does but again if I did tell him how I feel and told him that I wanted him to stay away from Bella he would get angry and probably hate me. He wouldn't say it out loud but deep down I know he would hate me for not letting him take this chance." I gave her a small smile and then continued, "So I'll be the good sister and keep my mouth shut and pray that in the long run everything will be okay."

With that I gave Rosalie one last hug and asked her to continue to keep my secret which she agreed to and then I walked over to my truck. I got in started the engine and then pulled out of the garage and drove down the road that lead me to school.

As I pulled up to the school I noticed that everyone in the parking lot was staring at me, I couldn't figure out why and then it hit me, I had never driven my own truck to school before! I had always ridden in Edward's Volvo with him. So no one knew what kind of car I drove, this was going to be very interesting I thought to myself.

But I realized that I couldn't park beside my family because the row they parked on was next to the teacher's parking spots and the three parking spaces that my family took up were the only ones that weren't reserved for teachers so I had to park away from them, perfect.

So I parked my truck in an empty spot a few rows away and started to get my school things together and was just about to get out when suddenly a familiar old beat up truck pulled up beside me. Jesus! Seriously I could not catch a break today!

I took a moment to mentally prepare myself for anything that could happen and then opened my door and jumped out of my tall truck. I shut the door behind me then quickly fixed my skirt making sure everything was in order and then I quickly started to make my way towards the school. I had barely took three steps away from my car when suddenly heard someone call my name.

I turn and saw that it was Bella, she was quickly trying to catch up to me but before she could she slipped on a puddle and started to fall forward, I quickly dashed over to her and caught her by the arm and pulled her up. So I guess that rumor is true.

"What rumor?" Bella asked as she quickly regained her balance.

I went wide eyed and quickly looked down at the ground as I felt my cheeks start to turn pink, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea I said that out loud." I said quietly still looking at the ground.

Bella chuckled and shook her head, "Uh it's no problem. There's no need to freak out."

I sighed and then took a moment to calm down and let the color of my cheeks turn back to its normal color.

"So which rumor were you talking about?" Bella asked again when I finally stopped looking at the ground.

"What?" I said confused for a second and then remembered what I said out loud, "Oh sorry, I just heard a rumor that you were kind of clumsy. I'm sorry it was rude of me to say that."

Bella stopped me before I could continue and laughed softly, "That rumor is completely true. I hate saying it but I'm probably the clumsiest person in the world."

I chuckled a little bit, "Well I would rather be extremely clumsy than extremely shy. It's hard for me to do or say anything without having a panic attack."

Bella shrugged, "I think you're doing fine so far."

I gave her a small smile, "Well let's hope it continues or else I'll make a horrible English partner."

She chuckled and then gave a concerned looked, "Speaking of English, I'm sorry if I freaked you out last week."

I felt my cheeks start to turn pink again, "Uh. I- I think… I mean let's just you know… put it behind us. It's for the best."

Come on Winnie. Focus on staying calm! You have to do this! You have to do this for Edward! I kept running those sentences through my head and then suddenly I felt all my panicking feelings leave me and was replaced by a calm and confident feeling.

Jasper you are my hero! I said in my head as I glanced over to where he was now standing with the rest of my family including Edward. I sent him a small smile which he returned with a nod of his head.

I was then pulled back to my conversation with Bella by her saying that she agreed that it was best to put what happened last week behind us.

We then continued to talk, and the conversation was surprisingly very easy, I didn't feel any nervousness or panic but I couldn't tell if that was because of Jasper or if it was actually me, but either way I was so glad!

"So I didn't peg you as a truck girl," Bella said motioning to my truck.

I laughed and then nodded, "I wasn't at first, my first car was a little light blue bug but after a week of driving I realized I didn't like it, so one day I was out with Emmett and asked him if I could try driving his truck, and I just fell in love! Well that was until I crashed it into a tree."

Bella laughed, "You crashed his truck?!"

I laughed again and nodded, "Oh yeah Emmett was furious! But after that I realized that I was meant to drive a truck!"

"Well I guess one good thing had to come out of that huh?" Bella said with a final chuckle.

We continued to talk, mostly about her I tried to steer clear of any topic that would involve my family too much. And I was kind of shocked to realize that I was starting to like this girl! I was supposed to hate her, but yet here I was talking to her with ease. I guess this was the universe cutting me a break I thought. Well I did think that until she started to ask me questions about me and my family, specifically my brother Edward.

"So does your brother have a problem with me?" She asked as she quickly glanced over to where he was standing with the rest of my family.

I looked over at him and gave him a quick glare letting him know I was still mad and hurt that he left me behind this morning. I then turned back to Bella and shook my head, "No he's kind of like me in a scenes that he's not used to new people. We moved here from a small town to another small town and so we aren't used to new people. So like me he gets a little bit awkward."

Bella chuckled, "Well you and him have very different definitions of awkward."

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well what you called him being awkward actually came off as him hating me."

"Really? What did he do?"

Bella then proceed to tell me what happened in biology last week, and I was actually kind of shocked, I mean I knew that Edward was surprised that Bella was his singer which made him act a little bit differently but I had no idea that he completely lost his cool! HA! He's no better than I was! And that fact made me feel a little bit better about my incident in English.

Once Bella finished her story I shook my head, "My brother is an idiot," I stated loud enough for most of the parking lot to hear me, "You'll have to forgive him, he's actually a really nice guy."

Bella snorted out a chuckle, "Yeah I'll believe it when I see it."

I nodded understanding and then I mentally smiled realizing that my brother was in for the ride of his life.

Before we could continue our conversation the bell rang telling us to get our asses to class. So Bella and I walked together towards the building but before we went our separate ways she turned to me and asked if I wanted to sit with her during lunch.

To say I was shocked was putting it lightly, and so I stood there not knowing what to say until I saw Alice looking at me and nodding her head signaling me that I was going to sit with Bella at lunch. So I gave Bella a small smile and told her I would and then walked off to my math class.

Once I was there I sat at my desk and waited for my brother to arrive because I knew he wanted to play 20 questions with me now.

And right on que Edward walked through the door and took his seat right next to me, "It is okay for you to get to know Bella but not for me?"

I rolled my eyes, really he was starting the conversation like this, "Well I wouldn't have had to talk to her if you hadn't left me this morning! What was up with that anyways! You could have given me some kind of warning?"

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry I just need to be alone for a little while before school."

I rolled my eyes again, "You know I can tell when you're lying to me? You just wanted to try and get Bella alone so you could be the one she talked to."

"Stop making this about Bella please. This was just me needing some space." Edward winced right when the words left his mouth.

I started to laugh quietly, "Wow this girl has got you acting like an idiot and you haven't even had a proper conversation with her."

"Shut up Winnie. Does she really think I hate her?"

"Yes. I told her you were just an idiot but she didn't really go for it. If anything now she thinks you're a rude idiot."

Edward chucked shaking his head knowing full well what I was doing, "I'm sorry for leaving you I won't do it again okay?!"

I smirked, oh revenge was so sweet and tasted even better with a side of karma. So yeah enjoy Edward.

Edward chuckled hearing what I had just thought, "You know you're supposed to be on my side. It's your job as my sister."

The smirked that had graced my face and a frown took its place, "I'll always be on your side Edward. No matter what."

Winnie getting close to Bella!? What could possible come of this? I guess you'll have to wait and see! ;)

So until then again please leave me a review of what you think! Also feel free to hit that favorite/follow button! I love you all! Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

SURPRISE CHAPTER! That's right people! I honestly could not wait to post this part so I decided not to wait until tomorrow and just post it today! Don't worry there will still be a chapter tomorrow! This is just a nice little surprise that I wanted to do! So I hope you guys enjoy it! And like always please leave me a review and also hit that Favorite/Follow button for me it really mean a lot to me to have all of your support! I love you all! :)

After math the rest of the morning went by just like every day, the only difference was that now my family was giving me the third degree trying to figure out what was going to happen during lunch. Rosalie stated her disapproval of this right when she saw me in the hall, while Emmett kept making jokes about how I've finally hatched out of my egg and was ready to join the rest of the dinosaurs of Jurassic Park. Jasper comforted me by saying that he was going to keep an eye on me all throughout lunch and make sure I stayed calm, which honestly was the best thing I had heard all morning. Edward told me that he wanted me to figure out what she was thinking, which was probably the dumbest thing I had heard all morning. Alice was the only one that didn't constantly bug me about my lunch date, she said she already knew that everything was going to go perfect and that I had no reason to worry.

So by the time lunch time rolled around I was feeling a mixture of nervousness and a little of excitement. So yeah again I was so screwed.

When the bell rang for lunch I went to meet Bella by her locker. I saw her standing there with Jessica and Angela. Shit. Was I going to be sitting with the rest of their group as well as Bella?! That was not a part of the plan!

Winnie! Calm down! You cannot already start to panic! I mentally slapped myself and gave myself a moment to calm down before heading over to where the three girls stood.

Bella saw me walking over and smiled waving me over, "Hey Winnie."

I gave her a small smile, "Hi Bella, thanks for inviting me to sit with you today."

Angela and Jess stood there shocked until finally Jess spoke up, "Wait your sitting with us today? Without your brother?"

I stared at her for a second getting a little bit nervous, then Angela quickly stepped in, "What Jessica means that we know that you rarely go anywhere without Edward so we are just surprised."

I nodded, "Well that is true. But this morning Bella invited me to sit with you guys during lunch and I decided to try and you know hatch out of my dinosaur egg, as my brother Emmett puts it." I quickly looked down at my shoes, I couldn't believe I actually said that out loud! They probably think I'm just a little nervous freak.

Then all the sudden I felt someone wrap their arm around mine, I looked up to see Angela smiling, "Well that's great that you are reaching out!"

Jess nodded excitedly, most likely because of the fact one of the Cullens was going to be sitting with her during lunch.

What surprised me the most was that Bella looked a little bit upset, but quickly wiped the look off her face when she saw me smiling at her and she gave me a small smile back then we all started to walk to the cafeteria.

As we walked I moved over beside Bella, "Hey are you okay? You looked a little bit upset earlier."

Bella shrugged, "I just thought you would want it to be the two of us seeing how this is the first time sitting away from your family."

I smirked feeling I know exactly what she wanted to do, "And you wanted to ask more questions about my brother right?"

Bella tripped slightly and then blushed, "No! He's a jerk! Why would I want to know more about some asshole like him!" She started and then realized what she had said, "No offense!"

I laughed, "You are such a liar! But I'll go along with it for now."

Bella blushed again as we walked into the cafeteria. We then grabbed our lunches and took a seat between Bella and Jessica who had practically pulled me down beside her.

At first it was just Bella, Jessica, Angela, and I sitting at the table until Mike and Eric showed up both shocked to see me at their table but Jessica quickly went on to explain to them that Bella had invited me to sit with them, they then quickly sat down and started to talk to me.

Mike was a little bit nervous to start talking to me but soon started to talk more when he realized that my brother wasn't going to come over anytime soon.

I stayed silent most of the time talking only when someone talked to me or asked me a question, it didn't feel very awkward though, just very different. If that makes any sense at all.

The conversation then went to plans they were making to go to La Push that weekend, and then Angela turned to me with a smile, "Why don't you come with us Winnie? Bella's going and like I told her that if surfing isn't your thing we can still go whale watching."

Okay well that was a defiant no. Going to La Push is a major rule breaker because of the treaty we made with the wolves back in the day. But I couldn't just say that because if they asked why I would have to give them some dumb excuse and I was a horrible liar.

So instead I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll try and come but most Saturdays Alice drags me out of town to go shopping with her. And there is no stopping her when she wants to go shopping. But if she doesn't want to go shopping I'll defiantly come."

Okay that wasn't a total lie! Because Alice always wanted to go shopping on Saturdays so I could just tell them that I couldn't go because Alice was wanting to go shopping! So totally not lying!

At that moment I could hear Edward chuckle and proceeded to tell the rest of our family what I was just thinking and I heard Emmett let out a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation.

"Where do you usually go shopping at?" Jess asked.

"Mostly we go to Port Angeles but sometimes we go to Seattle." I answered looking to Jess.

"And you do that every Saturday?" Angela asked a little surprised, "Doesn't that get a little boring after a while?"

I laughed and sent a quick glance to Alice, "Oh nothing ever gets boring when Alice is involved!"

"So I take it you two are real close then," Mike added in.

Eric rolled his eyes, "Well duh their close you idiot! They are sisters!" He said and smacked the back of Mike's head.

I laughed, "Yes we are sisters but I am especially close with Alice. So much so that the rest of our family has taken to call us The Twisted Sisters."

Everyone at the table gave me a weird look and then Bella spoke up, "That's interesting… I guess."

I looked down at my tray and felt my face starting to turn pink. Damn it! Everything was going fine until I had to open my big mouth! You see this is why I needed to keep to myself because once I start talking I don't stop and I end up saying something stupid.

I was broken out of my internal rant when out of nowhere Jess spoke, "Well at least your family doesn't call you Jessie Girl! Now that is a dumb nickname and also it's wrong because they are trying to make a reference to the song Jessie's Girl!"

At that everyone at the table started to laugh again, including me.

At that moment I was mentally praising Jessica for saving my ass! And the rest of lunch continued normally.

When the bell rang we all stood up to throw away our food and went our separate ways, except Bella followed me to my locker, "Aren't you hungry?"

I turned to her confused, "What?"

"Well you didn't eat any of your food, you just kind of pushed it around on your tray."

Crap! I forgot to eat! How could I have been so stupid!? How the hell was I going to get myself out of this one?

Before I could figure out an answer Emmett swooped in like my own personal Superman, "Hey Little Bit", he said as he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, "Missed you at lunch!"

I quickly relaxed relieved that the crisis was avoided!

"I missed you too Big Bit!"

Emmett groaned and shook his head, "Big Bit!? Really that was the best you could come up with? You're killing me here Little Bit!"

I laughed and then sent a smile to Bella, "Sorry Bella we got to get to the gym! I'll see you in English?"

Bella gave us an odd look and then nodded, "Yeah sure. See you there." She then walked away towards her locker.

I quickly hugged Emmett, "Oh my god you are my hero!"

Emmett chuckled and gave me a quick hug back, "No problem Little Bit!" He then pulled away, "Let's get to gym before couch makes us run laps!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Like that even matters to us!"

Emmett gave me a look of mock shock, "Winnie you actually like running laps!?"

We both laughed and then started to walk to the gym.

Gym went by just like every other day until finally it was time for English, Emmett was walking me to class when he pulled me off to the side, "Winnie you have to be careful during English today; Alice told us during lunch that she was going try and question you during class."

I could feel the panic start to bubble inside of me, "Shit Emmett what the hell am I going to do?!"

"Okay first stay calm! You cannot lose your cool again. And when she starts to ask questions keep your answers short and sweet."

I nodded praying that I could do exactly what Emmett was telling me to do.

With that I gave Emmett a quick hug and walked into my English class.

"Well looks who came back from the grave! Welcome back Ms. Cullen." It was Mr. Easter, only he would make a big deal about someone missing his class for a whole week.

I gave Mr. Easter a small smile, "Thank you Mr. Easter, I hope I wasn't missed too much."

Mr. Easter chuckled and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to my seat and saw that Bella was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Bella, I never got to thank you again for inviting me to sit with you guys at lunch. I really enjoyed it," I said with a smile on my face hoping that she wouldn't start the questions yet.

She gave me a small smile, "It's not problem but I'm sure you're starving though! You didn't eat a thing at lunch."

I shook my head, "My father is a doctor and he keeps my family and I on a very strict diet," I said with a slight chuckle at my own joke and the continued, "Emmett had a spare energy bar in his locker so he gave me that after gym and I ate it on my way here."

Bella nodded her head suspiciously but before she could say anything else Mr. Easter decided to start class. So I was safe, well until after class.

Unfortunately for me class went by extra fast and past by in what seemed like a blink of an eye, and when we were packing up our things Bella started to question me again.

"So did you color your hair while you were gone?"

"No why?" I answered giving her an odd look.

"Well last week your hair seemed to have an… I don't know pinkish tint to it."

My eyes went wide, shit! I cannot believe she noticed that! How the heck was I supposed to come up with and excuse for that?!

"Oh really", I stayed quiet for a few moments and then continued, "I might have just been the lights or something, you how they say your hair looks different color in different lightnings."

"Yeah… I'm sure that was it." Bella said obviously not believing me.

We started to walk out of the classroom when she continued to question me, "So where were you and Edward last week anyways?"

"Edward went to visit some of our family in Alaska and I went down to visit a friend in San Diego." I answered not seeing the point in lying about that.

"San Diego? What was that like?" She asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It was amazing I loved it! I love going to the beach in general." I said with a smile.

"Well then you should defiantly come with us to La Push then," out of no where Jess had showed up and wrapped her arms around me and Bella.

I smiled at her and chuckled, "Like I said Jess I'm going to try!"

Before the three of us could continue talking I heard another person call my name, it was Rose and boy did she not look happy!

"Well I got to get to Spanish, I'll see you guys later okay." I said to them with a smile and then walked towards Rosie.

"Winnie why are you acting nice to her?"

I sighed and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I didn't mean to start talking to her we just ran into each other in the parking lot and started talking."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "If that was it then why did you sit with her and her little group during lunch?"

"I don't know Rosie. I wasn't really thinking."

"Well you need to start to, god knows what she is going to do to Edward when she is alone with him today in their biology class."

I nodded, "She is curious about him. Every conversation we have some how ends up back to him," I sighed and as we started to walk towards our Spanish class, "So she is obviously just using me to get to him. Just like Edward was trying to use me to get closer to her."

Rosalie gave me a sad smile and pulled me into a one armed hug while we walked, "You are just too nice sometimes Winnie."

I chuckled, "Yeah I just need to learn how to be a bitch like you huh?"

She laughed and playfully gave me a push, "Oh shut up and let's get to class."

And with that we did just that, and again class passed by as it usually would any other day except Angela decided to sit in the seat beside me that wasn't occupied by Rosalie, which I had to admit I was pretty impressed by. It was an extremely brave and bold move considering Rosalie was sitting right next to me. And what made it even more impressive was that Angela started a conversation with me! Bravo Angela!

After class was over Rosalie went to her locker saying that she would catch up with me after and I nodded and started to make my way to my locker with Angela.

"So I know it's none of my business but does Rosalie hate everyone?" She asked sounding a little bit embarrassed that she had just asked that question, but I just laughed and shook my my.

"No she doesn't hate everyone, she is just very protective of everyone in our family, she just doesn't want any of us getting hurt."

Angela nodded understandingly, "Well I hope that even if she doesn't like me that you and I can still be friends, I mean you seem really nice and I'm glad that you are becoming less shy it seems…"

I giggled as Angela continued to ramble on until I finally stopped her, "I'm glad we are friends Angela," I said with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded, "Well I need to get to my locker so I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully and I nodded and turned away to go to my locker.

Once I got there I saw Alice and Jasper there waiting for me and I rushed over to them and quickly gave Alice a hug, "Oh my god I feel like I haven't seen you all day!"

Alice laughed and hugged me back, "I know you need to not leave us during lunch again!"

I pulled away and smiled as I opened my locker and got ready to go home.

Once we made it to the parking lot we saw that Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there waiting for us. The minute I saw my brother I ran over and hugged him.

"Are you okay? I was worried about what was going to happen with Bella during your biology class."

Edward hugged me back and nodded but didn't look at me, he was too focused on Bella. I sighed and pulled away, "I'm glad everything went okay," I said and then turned away to leave knowing that I wasn't going to get to have a proper conversation with my brother as long as Bella was near by, "I'll see you guys at home okay?"

With that I walked towards my truck but was stopped by Bella before I could make it, "Hey Winnie."

"Hey Bella, how was biology with my asshole brother?" I asked with smirk.

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, "Besides him questioning everything I said during our lab it was fine."

I chuckled, "Yeah that sounds about right. Well hey I would like to hang around and talk but I'm really tired and I'm so ready to just go home and sleep."

Bella nodded understandingly but I could see the upset look in her eyes from not being able to question me about my brother further.

So with a small wave a turned around and got into my truck and was about to pull out when I heard honking and the sound of tired skidding on the road. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and saw Tyler's van speeding right towards Bella not able to stop. I quickly turned off my car and unbuckled my seat belt but before I could open my door it was to late and Tyler's van smashed into the spot on Bella's truck she had been standing by!

I gasped and threw my door open and rushed over to the other side of Bella's truck ready to get her out of there when I saw Edward kneeling over Bella his hand blocking the van from hitting either of them and Bella quickly looking back and forth between the large dent in Tyler's van to my brother.

Well that escalated quickly.

AHHH! Major cliff hanger!

I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 7 is here! Sorry that this wasn't posted yesterday but work has been crazy lately! I'm going to TRY and keep posting daily but I cannot make any promises! I'm sorry!

Anyways as always I wanted to thank everyone you have all been so supportive and it is amazing! So please please please keep leaving me reviews and all that wonderfulness! I love hearing from all of you! Enjoy chapter 7!

"Do you have any idea what kind of risk you put our family in!?"

"What was I supposed to do Rosalie? Let her get crushed?"

I sighed as I stood there listening to Rosalie and Edward continue to argue about our newest incident. The parking lot incident. I slowly starting to sense a trend going on here.

After Edward had stopped the van from crushing Bella he rushed off leaving me to deal with a panicking Bella with a lot of questions. Luckily for me she stayed quiet for the most part most likely wanting to wait for the right moment to begin her interrogation.

When the ambulance arrived she first refused to get in until out of nowhere Edward showed up and told her to calm down and to get into the ambulance, which she did. Seriously!? Could she at least try to hide the fact that she's already wrapped around my brother's little finger?

After the ambulance drove off I tried to talk to Edward but e completely ignored me and stormed off to his car obviously angry, but whether his anger was caused by Tyler or himself I couldn't tell.

I was about to rush over to the rest of my family but saw that they had all left already! Seriously! What was with people and leaving me behind today?! So I did the only thing I could think of and jumped into my truck and drove towards the hospital.

And that brings us back to my current situation. Edward and Rosalie had been going at each other since before I had even arrived and somehow I ended up being dragged right into the middle of their argument.

"There were other ways to do this than to crush the side of the damn van with your bare hand in front of your little crush!" Rosalie practically growled.

"Really because from where I was standing there wasn't any other way!" Edward argued back.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Just admit it Edward! You are just dying to get close to her so you are taking every chance you get to give her little hints!"

Edward laughed at that, "Really!? That's how you see this? Me trying to impress this girl?"

"No! What I'm trying to tell you that you are risking our entire family's safety by pulling stunts like this!"

Edward scoffed, "I don't see you getting mad at Winnie when she becomes all buddy buddy with Bella."

"She's just doing that for you! Are you that much of idiot that you can't see what your sister is willing to do for you?!"

Okay that was now my turn to step in but before I could Carlisle spoke up, "Maybe we should take this somewhere more private?" He then motioned to Bella standing over by the corner watching all of us, especially at Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Edward?" Bella spoke up before we started walking to Carlisle's office.

Edward looked at us and spent an extra few second looking at me but I refused to look back at him and just turned away and walked to Carlisle's office.

Once Rosalie, Carlisle, and I were all in the office and the door was shut I turned to Rosalie, "Seriously Rose?! I told you not to say a word about what I told you last night!"

"I didn't say anything about what you told me! I said what he should have seen from the moment you started to talk to Bella Swan!"

I groaned and sat down in one of the arm chairs in the office, "But did you remember to keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Rosalie gave me a guilty look, "I'm sorry Winnie. But I told you that he needs to know how you feel."

I glared at her and felt my hair start to turn bright red, "Oh don't give me that crap Rosie! You know that wasn't your reason for letting him know! You were just hoping that if he knew that it would keep him away from Bella!"

Rosalie glared, "That's not true and you know it! If I had wanted to use you to keep him away from Bella I would have told him the moment you opened up to me and you know it!"

I sighed and then leaned back into the chair, "Well I guess it doesn't matter why you told him now. The cat is out of the bag now…"

Carlisle who was seated behind his desk decided at that moment to speak up, "Can I ask what secret Rosalie was keeping for you?"

I nodded and motioned to Rose to tell the story not wanting to revisit the memory again. Once she was done tell the story Carlisle leaned back in his chair, "Winnie, Edward is not going to hate you for having an opinion, this decision he is making affects all of us and we all have a right to have an opinion about it."

I shook my head, "You're right I do have the right to an opinion, but like I said to Rosalie last night. I can choose to keep my actual opinion to myself lose my relationship with my brother but bright side is that he wouldn't hate me. Or I can choose to voice my opinion which leave Edward with a choice me or Bella. And since none of know how it feels to avoid and ignore besides him, and also seeing how he has been acting towards Bella I'm going to go out on a limb and say that my chances aren't that high."

Before I could continue with my rant the very reason we were having this conversation walked into the office.

"Hey there Edward," I said not making eye contact with him, "What did Bella want?"

"It doesn't matter. Can I talk to you in private?" He asked motioning towards the door.

I sighed and got up and followed him out of the office and out of the hospital, he started to walk towards his car but I shook my head and walked towards my truck, "If you want we are going to take my truck."

He nodded and we walked towards my truck and got in. I then started to drive down the road towards our house. We were both quiet for a couple of moments before Edward finally spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me how you actually felt about Bella?"

I sighed, "Well actually you haven't asked about my opinion of Bella, and now that you have I can say that she is nice. Extremely curious and nosy but nice."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Winnie you know what I'm talking about. Now tell me the truth!"

I pulled over to the side of the road and put my truck in park then turned to my brother, "What do you want me to say Edward? Because both ways we end up in the same position and I'm tired of having to explain it a thousand times!"

"I want the truth! I thought we were done with lying to each other after we turned 50!" He stated with frustration.

"Fine you want the truth! I don't want you to get close to Bella! Not only is it not safe but also I'm going to end up losing you and I'll end up being all alone! Which is the exact thing I was trying to avoid when I made Carlisle turn me into a vampire!" I exclaimed looking at my brother right in the eyes before continuing, "I don't want to be alone Edward! And if you get close to Bella then I'm really going to be alone."

"You're not going to lose me Winnie! You're my sister! You could never lose me, and you will never be alone you have me and the rest of our family with you."

"But that's just the thing yeah I know I have everyone here for me but once you get close to Bella then it's just going to be me. Everyone has somebody but me. Carlisle has Esme, Rose has Emmett, Alice has Jasper, and soon you'll have Bella. So where does that leave me?" I cried looking down at my hands now, "I won't have anyone... I'll be alone, what will I do then?"

"Winnie. I don't..."

I quickly held up my hand cutting him off. What was happening to me? I felt so weak and vulnerable right now. I couldn't do this to myself or to Edward. He had always been there for me and now during the time he needed me the most I was being selfish. I had to be strong, I have to learn to be okay, and now was the time to start.

"Edward it's okay. I mean right now it's not. But it will be," I sighed closing my eyes and leaned my head back against the head rest, "I'll be okay."

Edward continued to stare at me before he finally spoke, "What do you want me to do Winnie?"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to him, "I want you to do whatever you need to do to make you happy. Because like it's been said a thousand times today I am your sister and even though it will be hard for me to get used to not having you around as much, I want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy! You've been through too much not to be happy." I then smiled at him.

Edward gave me a small smile back and reach over and took my hand giving it a small squeeze, "Oh what would I do without you Pooh Bear?" He then leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I giggled, "Your life would defiantly be way more dull, I'll tell you that much!"

He chuckled and nodded before letting the seriousness come back to his face, "Winnie I know I've said this already but I want to say it again, I will always be here for you. No matter what. I love you little sister."

"I love you big brother."

After our heart to heart I drove Edward back to the hospital and dropped him off at his car. I then decided that I needed a little break from the family and drove out of town and towards Port Angeles.

Once I got into Port Angeles I pulled up to my favorite book store and walked in. I loved to read, I don't know if I had mentioned that before, so walking into a book store is basically my version of a candy store!

I walked around a picked out a few books of different kinds, mystery, romance, horror, etc. And I was about to walk out when I saw a book on Quileute Legends, I chuckled thinking about the story they had about the cold ones. They absolutely hated us. Which though is understandable, I still think was a little bit unfair, because not all of us 'cold ones' were evil.

I picked up the book and casually flipped through it looking at all of the pictures and shrugged, oh what the hell! I then walked back over the counter and bought the book, then I quickly walked out before any more books could tempt me.

As I walked back to my truck I pulled out the book on Quileute Legends and just started to skim through it when I heard someone call out to me, "Interesting reading material you have there little miss."

I looked up from my book and saw a man in a wheelchair beside a table on the patio of a same restaurant. It took me a few seconds but I soon realized that this was none other than Billy Black! Wonderful irony strikes yet again!

I acted quickly and focused making my vampire scent fade along with my cold skin and quickly changed my eye color to a bright green before I turned fully to face him and smiled, "Well it's an interesting culture."

He chuckled and then smiled with obvious pride, "You are very right about that young lady, I am Billy Black, I am one of the heads of the Quileute council," he introduced himself and held out a hand to me.

I smiled and shook his hand back, "Winnie Masen. It's very nice to meet you."

Again. I added in my mind. This wasn't the first time I had met Billy Black, No I had met him a few years ago when my family had moved here, my whole family and the leaders of the tribe and discuss the boundary rules and the treaty. I had a completely different appearance at the time though, I had sandy blonde hair that reached my shoulder I was at least 3 inches taller than my tiny 4'9 I was at right now. Oh and also my eyes were natural bright gold color. So I wasn't surprised when he didn't recognize me.

Billy then let go of my hand, "I'm sorry for interrupting you from your day, it's just that it's not every day you see someone outside of our tribe showing interest in our culture and stories."

I nodded, "Well that's sad because from what I have read so far your people seem to be quite amazing, is it true that it's believed that your people are descendants of wolves?" I asked already knowing the answer but wanted to see how much I could get out of the man.

Billy nodded, "Yes that is a very sacred belief to us. We believe that when the time comes and our people need protecting that we ourselves will become wolves and defend our land and people."

"From the cold ones right?" I blurted out without thinking.

Billy nodded slowly shocked that I already knew about the cold ones, "Yes from the cold ones…", he answered and then looked me over suspiciously, "Tell me Winnie what do you know about the cold ones?"

I shrugged, "Only that they are called the cold ones, I only just purchased the book," I answered with a chuckle.

Billy nodded again unsure on whether or not to believe what I was saying, but before he could start questioning me again a young man walked over to us with a smile. He was obviously also a part of the Quileute tribe sporting the dark tanned skin and the long black hair.

"Hey dad I got us dinner, you ready to go?" The boy said to Billy.

"Yes son I am ready to get home and watch that baseball game, we should get going soon since Chief Swan is supposed to be coming by as well," Billy said and smiled at his son before gesturing to me, "This is Winnie Masen, and she has been keeping me company while you've been gone," he then gestured to his son, "Winnie this is my son Jacob Black."

I smiled at Jacob and held out my hand to him, "It's very nice to meet you Jacob," I then turned to Billy, "Well I should be heading back home, my family might start to worry if I'm not back soon. It was nice meeting you both."

They both nodded with smiles on their faces, then Billy spoke up and said that it was probably best that they headed back to Forks as well, but before they walked away Billy turned to me one last time, "You should come by the reservation some time Ms. Masen. Anyone that is interested in the culture of our people are always welcomed."

I gave him one last smile and nodded, "I was actually invited to go out there with some of my friends so I might be out there this weekend," I said lying through my teeth.

Jacob smiled, "Well my friends and I might see you out there!"

I nodded again and then walked away to my truck.

"Never a dull moment," I said quietly to myself as I got into my truck and sped home.

Winnie tricked Billy and Jacob! Do you think that will come back to bite her later!? Who knows!?

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCES AND QUOTES THAT ARE FROM DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Here is Chapter 8! Sorry it took me so long! I have been so busy at work and then dead tired afterwards! But here is Chapter 8! And this chapter is crazy so get ready!

I also again want to take a moment to thank all of you for your support and advice! It really means a lot to mean and helps when am writing! So please once you finish reading hit that favorite/follow button if you haven't done so already and also please leave a review! I love hearing from all of you! So anyways please enjoy chapter 8!

That night I spent it sitting in the music room reading one of my favorite novels, 'Pride and Prejudice', while Edward sat at his piano playing multiple classical songs. This was probably one of my favorite things in the whole world. It was just me and my brother in our own world, free of all the worries and problems of our immortal lives. We didn't even have to talk to each other, we could just sit there, with him playing the piano and me just reading a book and we could be completely content with the world.

""I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! - When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library."" I stated quoting on of my favorite parts of the novel in my hand.

Edward chuckled quietly not letting his hands move smoothly across the ivory keys, ""A good library will never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody will always be in it, taking books off the shelves and staying up late reading them."" He said quoting Lemony Snicket.

I laughed turning to him, "Are you telling me my room is messy," I asked giving him a playful glare.

Edward smirked, "Hey you said it not me." He answered giving me a playful wink.

I giggled closing my book and walked over to the piano and sat down beside him on the bench, watching his hands gracefully flow left and right over the pearl white keys.

"What's this song? I haven't heard you play this before." It was true I heard my brother play almost every song in the world it seemed like, but this one was new and I was slightly shocked that I had never heard it before.

"It's a new piece I've been working on. I haven't thought of a name for it yet though." He stated as he continued to play.

I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I bet I know who you wrote it for."

Edward chuckled again, "What makes you think that I'm writing a song for someone? Can't I just compose a song just for the joy of playing something new?"

I lifted my head and gave him a look that clearly showed my disbelief, "Because every song has to have inspiration! It's what makes music so relatable," I started and then gave him a sly smile, "So I bet I could guess who your inspiration is."

"Oh yeah then tell me who my inspiration is if you're so smart."

"No one special really just some girl named Isabella Swan." I said with a smirk.

Edward sighed and continued to play, "What gave it away?"

I laughed, "Nothing, I was totally joking with you! I just wanted to see if you would fall for it! You are so easy to mess with sometimes brother!"

Edward stopped playing a started at me with a look that told me that he was trying to decide whether to be upset or to just start to laugh. I gave him and hug before he could decide and continued to laugh, "Oh come on Edward! You know that was pretty smooth of me! You should kind of be proud."

Edward chuckled shaking his head, "So I should be proud that my baby sister is getting better at lying? Times sure have changed".

I smiled at him as I pulled away and leaned my head back on his shoulder while he went back to playing the piano, "They sure have. Remember when we would go to the park on Sunday afternoons?"

Edward smiled as he saw the memories running through my mind like a movie, "My favorite part was sitting under that large tree in the middle of the park and listening to you read your favorite stories. My personal favorite was 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'."

I smiled fondly and started to quote the story, ""Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits, and their names were- Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail, and Peter.""

"I remember when you were young and you fell into the pond while trying to pet a baby duck!" Edward said as he stopped playing the piano and started to laugh at the memory.

I sat up and playfully gave him push, "Oh my god! That's not funny! Dad had to jump in and save me because I didn't know how to swim," I said trying to sound serious but couldn't help but start laughing as well.

Edward's face then became serious and he sighed, "It's been so long since then. So long since we've heard their voices."

I nodded as I looked down at my hands that now rested in my lap, "I still talk to them sometimes, I can still hear their voices in my head." I then looked at my brother, "Do you think that I'll ever forget them? I mean we are going to live for thousands and thousands of years and I'm so afraid that one day I'll realize that I don't remember anything about them."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "I don't think either of us could ever forget them. No matter how long we live."

I nodded and leaned into his embrace. We rarely ever talked about our parents, I think it was because it hurt so much to even think about it. But they were always in our thoughts, no matter what that I was for sure on.

After a few minutes Edward released me from his embrace and stood up and held out his hand to me, "Come on let's go."

I gave him a confused look but gave him my hand anyways, "Where are we going?"

He gave me a smiled and led me towards the door, "To the park."

We walked outside and ran into the forest and to a small area in the middle of the forest, it was beautiful. It was covered with green grass and multi colored flowers, and on the far left end ran a small creek. The sun had already set and the moon was out and the stars were shining around it. I smiled when we arrived there.

This was our park. We had found it decades ago when came to Forks for the first time. Edward and I had gone exploring and discovered this area and claimed it as our own little safe haven, our secret garden. Sometimes we would spend a whole day here just relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

Once we got there we settled against a boulder beside the creek, we sat there for a few moments and then I opened my book and started to read aloud. And that's how we spent the rest of the night. It was most likely one of the best nights I've had in a long time.

When the sun started to rise Edward and I headed back to the house. Once we got there we went our separate ways so we could get ready for school.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair before I put it into a cute messy bun on the top of my head then went to my room and put on a pair of pale pink skinny jeans, a white slightly baggy v-neck shirt and put a grey hoodie over it, and then threw on my grey TOMS. I was trying to pull off the cute bum look hopefully it was working.

Today all of the biology classes were going on a field trip to some kind of giant greenhouse so everyone that had biology got to skip all of their afternoon classes and go home right after the field trip was done. So that was a major plus!

I grabbed my things and walked out of my room and towards Alice's room and walked in, "So what's the plan for today Alice? What does my day have in store for me?"

Alice turned and smiled at me, "Well Bella is going to question you and your brother like crazy! Oh and Angela is going to ask you to sit with them again today at lunch. Then we are going shopping after school!"

I laughed at the last part she said, "Well that's what you said last time but we never went shopping so I'm starting to doubt your skills." I said with a smirk.

Alice gave me a dramatic hurt look, "Winnie! When have I ever led you astray?!"

I laughed, "Would you like me to type up a list to give you?"

She started to laugh with me and then gave me a playful shove, "So are you going to ride with Edward to school today?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly I liked driving my truck to school!"

Alice smiled, "What is going on with you? There was a time not too long ago that the mere thought of going to school on your own would make you have a panic attack!"

I chuckled, "Well things are changing, and if I don't change as well then I'm going to be left behind."

Alice gave me a look that was a mix of sadness and understanding, "Is this about Edward and Bella?"

I nodded, "I mean don't get me wrong I want Edward to be happy of course! And if this all somehow works out for the two of them I'll be happy for the both of them…" I sighed and leaned up against the wall, "It's just going to take some time to get used to it."

Alice nodded and gave me a quick hug, "Don't worry Winnie, I haven't seen everything but I know from what I saw when she first arrived that everything will work out! I promise."

I smiled at her, "Twisted Sister promise?"

She giggled and nodded, "Twisted Sister promise."

With that we walked out of her room and downstairs to the garage where everyone else was waiting, and once Alice and I showed up Rosalie took that moment to speak up.

"Okay. Today we have to be extremely careful. We don't know who all saw Edward's stunt so if anyone confronts us we have to have a plan."

We all nodded in agreement, Edward said that he would handle Bella but it was up to the rest of us to handle any questions that came from other students.

"I haven't seen anything yet about someone beside Bella asking questions but we all know that my visions can change." Alice added.

"If you see anything let us know ASAP either in person or through the group text whatever." I said to Alice.

She nodded back and then went over to Jasper and looped her arm through his, "So until I see anything change it's just going to be a normal day for all of us."

We all nodded in agreement to that and started to head to our vehicles. I stood there for a second still not having decided on which car I was going to take. Edward walked over to me obviously hearing my internal debacle.

"Why don't you take your truck? You like driving it more than you like riding shot gun in my little Volvo anyways." He said with a smile on his face. Yeah he definitely knew me inside and outside!

I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before I raced to my truck keys already in my hand. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. I smiled to myself as I felt the rumble of my truck as it started up. Then I slowly back out of the garage and sped down the road towards school.

The ride to school ended up turning into a race between me and Emmett as I caught up to him and Rosalie in their jeep. Emmett gave me a cocky grin as he started to go faster and passed me, I laughed to myself and pressed down harder on the gas petal catching up to him. I was not giving up that easily!

I was rarely ever competitive, and when I was t always somehow involved Emmett! He just brought out the competitive nature in me.

We continued the race until we were about a block away from the school, which was always our finish line because at that point we had to slow down because of the school zone speed limit. I quickly slammed on my breaks a soon as I reached the stopping point and looked over at Emmett who had stopped as well and was giving me the biggest smile.

I laughed and shook my head rolling down my window, "Why are you smiling? I totally won!"

"HA! You wish Little Bit! I smoked you!"

"You must have been smoking something if you thought that you won!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes from the passenger seat of the jeep, "Can you two please stop this stupid argument so we can get to school this year!"

I chuckled and then stuck my tongue out at Emmett before I followed their car to the school where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were already waiting. I again had to park away from my family and park my car beside Bella's pickup. I hopped out and smiled at Bella who was leaning up against the hood of her truck.

She smiled back at me and motioned for me to come over which I did, "So I'm glad to see that you aren't road kill just yet!" I said to her with a smile.

She quietly chuckled and looked over to my brother who was staring at her. Wow really smooth bro.

Bella then turned to me with a serious face, "So how did Edward get over to me so fast?"

I froze for a second, this girl really liked to get straight to the point. I mentally slapped myself realizing that she was waiting for my reply.

"Well… Uhh…" My mind was racing trying to figure out something to say and then quickly blurted out the first thing that popped into my head, "He runs track! Yeah! He's like a super athlete."

I could literally punch myself right now. Track!? Seriously!? Even if you didn't know a thing about my brother you could just tell by looking at him that he was in no way an athlete! Come on Winnie! You have got to get better at this lying thing!

Bella then broke me out of my internal argument, "He is seriously that fast? He was on the other side of the parking lot and he was here in the blink of an eye."

I nodded my head not saying anything because I knew that if I did open my big mouth I might as well buy myself a shovel so I could continue to dig the hole I was in even deeper!

Bella gave me a look that clearly showed that she didn't believe a word I said, "Winnie you know that you are a terrible liar right?"

"What?! Why- Why-Why- Why would I lie to you?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "Winnie come on! I know something is up! You can't tell me that there's nothing going on with you and your family!"

Shit. This was bad! Like really really bad! I couldn't tell her! But she was already slowly figuring it out. I sighed. What the hell she was going to figure it out eventually.

So shook my head, "Bella could we just drop it? There is nothing going on!" I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out a book and held it out to her, "Hey I found a book that you might like!"

Bella took the book and gave me an odd look, "Quileute Legends. Uhh thanks… But seriously-"

I cut her off, "The book is really good! My favorite chapter is four so I would definitely check that chapter out first!" I said with a wink hoping that she got the hint.

She gave me another odd look obviously not catching the hint I was giving her and put the book into her bag.

I internally groaned, I seriously just majorly stuck my neck out for her and she probably was just going to forget about the book she just stuffed into her bag. Great. I was royally screwed now. On multiple levels.

"Winnie seriously. I know what I saw." She said and moved slightly closer to me, "I saw Edward, your brother, stop that van with his bare hand and then just walk away without a scratch."

I looked around hoping that this was one of the times that someone would come over a save me but no one was coming! Not even my family! They just stood there watching me! Wow talk about family support!

"Bella I'm sure that you were just imagining it. I mean Edward-"

This time she cut me off, "I wasn't imagining anything Winnie. Like I said I know what I saw, and I want answers."

"Well the answers you want are not mine to give! I can't just tell you everything Bella! I've already told you enough!" I blurted out. I couldn't take it! This girl was seriously good at getting under your skin!

"But you haven't told me anything! All you've done is give me some old random book!"

"Hey! That is a good book! And what's so wrong with old books!?"

Bella shook her head, "Nothing! But I'm just saying that you keep avoiding the question and I know for a fact that you're hiding something!"

I couldn't take it anymore! I seriously could not handle this third degree she was giving me! So I glared at her and then sent an apologetic loo to my family and then grabbed Bella's and dragged her to my truck, "Get in the damn truck Bella!"

She quickly did what I said and got into the passenger seat of my car. I again sent an apologetic look to my family and told Edward not to follow us and that also goes for the rest of them!

Edward sent me a look begging me not to do this, but I was already past the point of no return so I had to do this. And if I was going to do this I was going to do it on my own turf.

So I started my truck and I sped away from the school and towards home. But I didn't stop there I kept driving until I came to a dead end that had a trail that led into the forest.

Bella had stayed quiet during the whole car ride. She could probably feel the nervousness and panic that radiated off of me. But when I put the car in park she finally spoke up, "Winnie what is going on."

I held up my hand signaling her to stay quiet, "Not now. I will explain everything in a little bit but for right now just follow me, and bring that book I gave you." I then jumped out of the car and motioned her to follow me, "Be careful and try to stay close these parts of the forest can be seriously confusing and dangerous." She nodded and followed me into the forest and stayed quiet.

We kept walking only stopping when Bella would trip and I would have to catch her before she hit the ground. We walked for what seemed like 10 minutes until I decided that we weren't getting there fast enough and quickly turned to Bella.

"We need to go faster. So hop on my back."

She looked at me as though I was crazy and had grown a second head, "Uhhh Winnie I don't think that you can carry me. I mean no offense but you are really tiny."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "I'm stronger and faster than I look so just humor me for like five seconds."

"I'm not so sure Winnie…" Bella said still unsure about what was going on.

I groaned, "Bella do you want your answers or not!?"

I saw Bella take a deep breath and then climb onto my back. Once she was securely on my back I took off. I ran as fast as I could jumping from tree to tree until we arrived at our destination. My park.

I gently helped her off my back hoping she didn't fall but right when her feet were on the ground it was like her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the ground landing on her bottom.

I gave her a few moments to process what had just happened, and that took a few good minutes until finally she looked up at me with wide eyes, "What are you?"

I gave her a small smile and sat down next to her, "Give me the book."

She handed the book to me and I quickly flipped through the pages until I got to the part about the cold ones and then handed it back to her, "Read this page."

"What is with you and this stupid book? Winnie will you just tell me…"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off, "Just read the damn page Bella!"

She sighed and quickly started to read the page and when she was finished she turned to me, "You're what they call the cold ones?"

I sighed and looked at the stream flowing in front of us, "Well the cold ones sounds a little bit rude. We prefer vegetarian vampires."

Okay so I totally wasn't going to have Bella find out this way but as I was writing the last part I just couldn't stop! And I thought it was something different and crazy! It also in my mind helps Winnie form a special sisterly bond. And I just thought that this just helped with that and it also added to the suspense! So please don't like totally freak out at me! Hahaha!

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! So until next time! Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Okay I know the last chapter was crazy and I know that a lot of you are having mixed feelings about it because you are worried about Edward and Bella's relationship, but I promise you that Edward and Bella will still be going strong! I promise I have no intention of separating them or changing their relationship! I just made it move just a little bit faster! And also the chapter ended up just writing itself and I just decided to go with it! So please just hang in there with me and I promise that it will all be okay! :)

Bella and I sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. I was starting to become worried that I broke her so I decided to finally speak up, "So I guess it's a good thing we only have a half day."

That seemed to break Bella out of her trance and she turned to me, "Seriously that's all you have to say? You just told me that you are a vampire and that's all you have left to say?"

I shrugged and stood up, "Well what do you want me to say? You have literally said nothing since I spilled the beans and honestly it's starting to scare me. I at least thought you would have tried to run away by now."

Bella stood up and walked over to me and stood in front of me looking me right in the eyes, "Well should I be running? Should I be scared?"

"Honestly yes. But I highly doubt that you will. Am I right?"

Bella nodded and then moved away and started to pace around the field, I assume trying to figure out what question to ask first.

"What did you mean when you say vegetarian vampire?"

I chuckled, "It's a little joke my family has. You see most vampires do drink human blood, but there are some of us in the world that choose not to kill innocent people, so we drink the blood of animals."

Bella nodded still pacing, "How can you tell the difference between the ones that drink human blood and the ones that drink animal blood?"

"By the color of our eyes," I said as I sat down on top of a boulder, "The ones who drink human blood have deep red colored eyes like this." I then quickly changed the color of my eyes to a deep blood red so Bella could see. Then I let my eye color go back to its original gold color, "And the ones that drink animal blood have this eye color."

Bella's eyes went wide as she watched my eyes change colors, "How did you do that?!"

I smiled, "You see some vampires have special abilities, it's completely random and every ability is different, my ability is that I can change my appearance at will. I can also hide that fact that I'm a vampire. All the traits that vampires have I can conceal, but that can be extremely difficult and draining."

Bella nodded, "What about in English on the first day of school your hair was changing color can you not control it?"

At this I looked down and could feel the roots of my hair turn pink, "Well my emotions are a major part of it. And let's just say that I'm not totally in control of those."

Bella chuckled a little bit and then continued, "What about Edward? Does he have any abilities?"

I shook my head letting my hair go back to its original ginger color, "Ah at that my lips are sealed. I will tell you what you want to know about me and vampires in general but anything that involves Edward or the rest of my family I cannot say. I'm already going to be in huge trouble for just telling you that we are vampires."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your family…"

I shook my head, "It's not your fault… Well I mean it kind of was but you were just curious and freaked out so I don't blame you. It's mainly my fault, I crack under extreme pressure, and also as you already know I'm horrible at lying."

The rest of the morning Bella started to ask me questions about my life and about vampires in general, but I was careful to avoid any topic that we lead of a discussion about Edward or my family.

Bella chuckled and nodded, "So do you have to be dying to become a vampire?"

I shook my head, "No, but our family strongly prefers that you are."

"So how did you die?" She asked as she leaned against the boulder I was sitting on.

"Well actually I wasn't dying when I was turned."

Bella looked up at me with a confused look, "But you just said…"

"I know what I said, I was the one that said it." I said cutting her off, "But I also said that you didn't have to dying to be turned."

"So then what's your story?"

I shook my head and sighed, "I can't tell you that."

Bella gave me a confused looked, "Why not?"

"Because my story goes along with Edward's and like I said I'm not telling you anything about Edward or any of my family."

Bella groaned in frustration, "Well then why did you even tell me any of this at all!?"

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Honestly I have no freaking idea! All I know is that you were giving me the third degree and like I said I don't work well under pressure!"

After a few more minutes of questions I said that it was time for us to head back to school.

"So what happens now?" Bella asked as we head back to my truck

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Well I take you back to school just in time for lunch, and you just pretend that everything is normal."

Bella nodded, "But what about your family?"

"You just let me worry about that, I can handle them, the only thing you need to worry about is the chance that Edward confronts you, and if that happens just… Well… Just be yourself and don't say anything about the vampire thing out loud during school."

Once we got to my truck we hopped in and drove back to school in silence, neither of knowing what else to say to each other, and when we arrived back at the school it was just about time for lunch to start.

"So do you want to sit with me on the bus on the field trip?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

I shook my head, "I'm actually going to skip school today."

Bella turned to me with wide eyes, "Why?!"

I chuckled, "Do you really think that I want to face my family yet? No I don't think so."

Bella chuckled and nodded as she got out of the truck, "Well I good luck I guess."

"Good luck to you too." I said as she shut the door to my truck.

On the drive home I myself process what had just happened. Did I seriously just do that!? What the actually hell was wrong with me!? I wasn't the one who was supposed to tell her! That was Edward's job! I know I've said this before thousands of times but this time, I was so screwed!

I pulled into the garage where I saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for me, I groaned and put my truck into park and banged my head against the steering wheel. Please just rip me apart and burn me now!

I sighed and jumped out of the truck, "Hey... How's it going?" I gave them both a small smile but saw that neither of them were smiling back and I sighed again, "Okay can we just get this over with please!"

Carlisle nodded and ushered me in a towards the living room followed by Esme who sat beside me when we entered the living room while Carlisle stood in front of us, both were surprisingly calm.

All three of us were quiet until finally Carlisle spoke up, "So tell us exactly what happened."

So I started to tell them what happened from the moment I got to school to the moment I dropped Bella off at school, "So in my defense even though I told her the vampire thing I didn't tell her anything about our family! I just told her random stuff about me!"

Esme sighed and placed a hand on my knee, "Winnie that doesn't help the fact that it wasn't your secret to tell. If it was anyone's it was your brother's."

I groaned and leaned back against the couch, "I tried to lie! But I couldn't! I can never lie when I need to!"

Carlisle sighed and sat down on the coffee table across from Esme and I, "Winnie you have to careful. This could get you into trouble with the Volturi."

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, "I know! I know! I just... I just don't know!"

Before anything else could be said we heard the door slam open, "WINIFRED JANE MASEN CULLEN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Shit. It was Rosalie. I groaned, "In the living room Rosie..."

Rosalie stormed into the room furiously, "Oh don't you dare Rosie me! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't thinking! That's the thing!"

Rosalie threw her hands in the air, "Great just great! While we were so worried about Edward telling the human, we should have been worried about you!"

"Babe you need to calm down. We all know that Bella was going to find out eventually, we just didn't realize that eventually was actually today..." Emmett said as he made his entrance into the living room.

I shook my head, "Not really helping Emmett."

Emmett chuckled and turned to me, "I'm sorry would you rather I buy you a shovel so you can dig the deep hole you're in faster?"

I chuckled, "Shut up Emmett!" Of course only Emmett could make jokes during this.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned back to me, "Seriously Winnie what all did you tell her!? I assume everything since you don't know how to keep your mouth shut!"

My eyes went wide, "For your information I only told her shit about me! I refused to tell her anything about our family! And I didn't see any of you guys running to help me when Bella was interrogating me like a damn cop!"

"Oh please will you just grow a damn back bone! We can't save you 24/7 Winifred!"

"Wow! Seriously Rosalie!? Because last time I checked that's what family was supposed to do!" I exclaimed as I stood up to face her.

"I thought you could handle this one easy task on your own! But I guess I was wrong!"

I felt the roots of my hair turn red, "Okay you want to hear me say it Rose!? I'm sorry! Okay there I said it! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but guess what it did!"

Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her, "Well that's the problem now isn't it?! You're just like your brother! You can't just let that stupid human be!"

"Will you just shut up!? Okay I get it! Edward and I mess up a lot! Me more than Edward at this point, but there is literally nothing I can do now to change it! I can't go back in time! Because if I could I would and today would have been just another normal day and Edward would have dealt with Bella and I wouldn't have had to!" I exclaimed and then let myself fall down to the couch and sighed, "Did Alice see how Edward was going to deal with Bella's questioning anyways?"

At that Emmett started to laugh, "He was going to say that he had an adrenaline rush!"

We sat there in silence for a few more moments and then we all started to laughing! Even Rosalie was laughing now!

"Oh my gosh! Adrenaline rush!?" I said through my laughing, "Well at least now my brother doesn't have to look like a complete ass in front of her!"

We all continued to laugh for a few more minutes and then finally we all calmed down and I turned to Rosalie, "I really am sorry Rosie. I didn't mean to tell her, I just couldn't think of anything else to say at the time. And we all knew that she was going to figure out everything eventually. I just kind of gave her a gentle nudge in the right direction."

Rosalie gave me the 'Are you seriously look' and I sighed, "Okay so I basically pushed her off the cliff but still!"

At this point Esme decided to speak up, "Well I think it's great! Now that she knows maybe she'll be Edward's mate!" She said with a smile. Of course Esme was excited about this. She was always good at look at the bright side of everything.

I chuckled, "As long as my brother doesn't act like an idiot then yeah it could happen."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat down beside me, "Jesus this is a serious situation and all either of you can think about is getting Edward a date!"

Carlisle chuckled, "Well the deed has already been done. And now we have to leave this in Edward's hands."

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 10 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 10! Enjoy!

After the argument in the living room with Rosalie I decided it was for the best if I just kept my distance from her, so I spent the rest of my day with Esme helping her around the house and the other projects she was working on. She was an interior designer and so she stayed pretty busy so she didn't turn away help when it was offered.

"So do you see yourself ever falling in love Winnie?" Esme asked as we sat at the dining room table going through paint swatches.

I looked at her shocked by her out of the blue question, "Uhhh I'm not sure. Why?"

Esme shrugged not looking away from the swatches, "Just wondering, I mean with Edward finding Bella, it's probably only a matter of time before you find someone."

I chuckled and shook my head, "I think you are looking a little too far ahead Esme, Edward hasn't even had one normal conversation with Bella without making her angry." I said skillfully avoiding the topic of my love life.

Esme laughed, "Your brother is not as smooth and charming as we thought huh?"

I laughed and shook my head, "No he is he just has to find his footing. He has never come across a girl that won't just fall at his feet no questions asks, and he's not used to already being wrapped around someone's finger."

Esme nodded, "So how did she take the whole vampire topic?"

I chuckled, "Well she was definitely surprised, but shockingly she wasn't scared, which was kind of a disappointment, I've never been able to scare anyone when I tell them about vampires." I laughed and shook my head, "Not that I've told anyone else that I was a vampire, but still I do have some sort of expected reaction."

Esme laughed and turned her head towards me, "Well sweetie you aren't exactly the scariest person."

I gave her a mock hurt look, "Esme! I am so scary!"

She laughed and shook her head, "So when do you think Edward will bring her home?"

I laughed shaking my head, "Esme again I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

Esme waved her hand disregarding my comment and continued to talk, "Well when he does bring her over to meet all of us formally I want to cook her a dinner."

I chuckled and turned my attention back to the card on the table as I listened to Esme go on and on about what kind of food Bella would like the best.

After another hour of helping out Esme I decided to go and spend some time with Carlisle before Alice, Jasper, and Edward got home. So I walked around the house until found him in his office reading a book on Neurosurgery.

"So your wife is getting a little too excited about Bella and is already planning a meet the family dinner for her." I said as I entered his office and took a seat in one of the arm chairs in front of his desk.

Carlisle chucked as he turned the pages of his book, "Yes I heard. I think Alice is rubbing off on her, she is always wanting a reason to celebrate."

I smiled and shook my head, "No that's just Esme, she's always good at looking at the glass as half full."

"And what about you? How do you see the glass as?" He asked as he closed his book and turned to me.

I smirked, "Well I tend to be glass half empty these days. But I also I feel like I can be a little indecisive at times."

Carlisle chuckled again, "Well how do you view the chance that your brother might fall in love with Bella?"

"Again I can be quite indecisive. I'm happy that he has the chance to become really happy, and I feel like Bella isn't going stay away from him because of the whole vampire thing, so that's good." I said then leaned back in the chair and continued, "But also I feel like no one is good enough for my brother."

Carlisle nodded," I'm sensing another but coming on."

I chuckled and nodded, "But as much as I would love to say that she is horrible and that she doesn't deserve my brother I can't. I think that she might be just what my brother needs."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because my brother is still strongly believes that we are all to be eternally damned to hell, and when I told Bella about vampires she didn't look at me any differently than she did when she thought I was Edward's shy twin sister." I chuckled as I remembered Bella's face when I answered the questions she asked me, "My point is that she didn't act scared or frightened, her face did show pity or disgust. But instead she was accepting and curious, and if her face showed anything it was envy, it was like she wanted to be us. And that kind of attitude and curious nature is what I think is what my brother needs."

"So you approve of her then?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh hell no! She still has a long way to go before she gets my full approval!" I said and then smiled.

Carlisle laughed, "But she's getting there correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah… She's getting there. And who knows maybe one day I'll like her more than I like my brother!" I said with a smirk.

"That could be possible. And what about you?"

I gave Carlisle a confused look, "What about me?"

"Well it's only a matter of time now until you find someone you want to spend the rest of your immortal life with…"

I groaned cutting him off, "Carlisle come on not you too! We all know that my love life is basically nonexistent and even if I did start to take an interest in someone I highly doubt that they would pass Edward's test."

Carlisle chuckled with a small smile across his face, "That is true your brother does have extremely high expectations for you and your future companion."

"Now that's the understatement of the year." I murmured under my breath.

It was true, even when we were human Edward had very high expectations for me and anyone that could end up being my husband. If they didn't make a great first impression they were out and he made sure that they knew that.

After that Carlisle decided it was a good idea for a topic change and started to talk about the places we could move to after we stayed as long as we could in Forks. Of course that was a ways off but it was always a nice conversation to have. I always loved to travel, but I hated the fact that I couldn't go to places I wanted to with my family. Places that were always sunny like San Diego, or big cities like New York; I mean I could go on my own but it just wouldn't be the same so I would much rather live in a small nobody town that rained 99% of the time with my family, than live in a big sunny city alone.

Carlisle continued that conversation for about an hour before I felt the need to go read a book of my own, so I left his office and headed towards my room. Once I was there I kicked off my shoes and smiled just looking at my room. I don't know if I have yet to describe my room, of course the main color was the usual Cullen white and it has four walls and two of those walls are basically bookshelves, I even made a bookshelf that went around the door that led to my room and the one that led to my closet! And the bookshelves were so tall I had to get a ladder that would help me reach the books on the top shelf My bed was against a wall that was covered with all the pictures I had taken throughout my immortal life so far and then my other wall was basically a giant window and I hung a large hammock chair in between that wall and one of the bookshelf walls.

I quickly started to look through all of my books trying to pick which one I wanted to read at the time. It took me a couple of minutes until my eyes landed on one of my favorites, "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Perfect! It was on the top shelf so I grabbed the ladder and placed it where I needed it and climbed up and grabbed the book by the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien, then I jumped off the ladder and took a seat in my hanging hammock chair and started to read.

I didn't stop reading even when I heard to sound of Edward's Volvo and Alice's corvette pull into the garage. I knew that Edward was going to be angry with me and there was a major possibility of an argument, and since I already had a fight with Rose today I was in no hurry to get yelled at for the second time today.

I sighed as I heard my brother coming up the stairs and towards my bedroom door but I still did not look away from my book, though I did start getting a sinking feeling and I knew that I was going to get it.

I heard my bedroom door open and then close, "What the hell were you thinking Winnie!?"

I sighed again but I still kept my nose in my book not wanting to face him, and before he could say anything else I started to quote the book in my hands, ""It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.""

I didn't have to look at my brother to know that he was rolling his eyes at me, "Winnie this isn't a time for your little book quoting game! I'm serious! What were you thinking?!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Well if you would listen to the words I just said you would realize that I said my answer." I stated not looking away from the pages in my book, "The world is full of dangerous roads and quick decision making and one thing led to another and all the sudden I was at the end of the road with no way of turning back." If you didn't realize by now I was just running my mouth hoping that he would just get confused and not be as mad or even better not be mad at all! So I continued, "So like the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien wrote in this truly inspirational novel, I didn't keep my feet and ended up getting swept off to our park where I ended up letting the metaphorical cat out of the metaphorical bag."

Once I had finished I finally looked up at my brother and saw that he had a totally blank look on his face, as if he was trying to process what I was saying and being able to read my mind didn't help at all because at that time I was playing the Lord of the Rings theme music in my head.

I gave him a smirk, "So how was the field trip with Bella?" I asked before he could say another word. And that's when Alice came into the room laughing harder than I have ever seen in a while.

"I told you she was going to she was going to do this to you!" She exclaimed through her laughter as she walked over to me and took a seat in front of my chair. "I had a vision of you doing this to him but I didn't even need to have a vision to know that you would do that to him."

I smiled down at her, "Ah you know me so well."

And at that Alice nodded and then turned her attention back to Edward, "Oh and an answer to your question about the field trip Edward was extremely bipolar towards Bella, he sat with her at lunch and they played this cute little question and answer game."

I smiled and nodded, "I kind of figured that would happen I knew she wasn't going to be able to stay away from him. But that doesn't sound bipolar to me."

"Ah! I haven't even gotten to the best part!" She said and turned to face me now.

Edward groaned, "Can you two please stop pretending that I'm not in the room!?" He said with annoyance.

Of course that only egged Alice and me on, "Oh Alice please continue!"

"Well before we got on the bus to head to the greenhouse Mike went up to Bella and asked her to go to prom with him!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed actually shocked at that, I mean I knew that all the boys had a thing for Bella but I didn't think any of them would actually get the guts to ask her out! "She said no right!?"

Alice smiled and shook her head, "Oh my god! She said yes!?"

Alice laughed, "I'm just kidding! Of course she said no! But she just said that she was going to Florida that weekend."

I laughed and gave Alice a playful shove, "Anyways continue the story!"

Alice nodded and continued, "Well your brother being the smooth sailor he is decided to find out why she was going to Florida so goes over to her and straight up just says, 'What's in Florida?'"

We both start cracking up again and Edward groaned again and started to pace, "Seriously! I'm right here! And shouldn't we be talking about what Winnie did instead of what I did!?"

Again we continued to ignore him as Alice told me how my brother kept going between saying that he couldn't stay away from her to saying that she needed to stay away from him because he was a villain!

I laughed and then turned to my brother, "Oh come on Edward! I did the hard part! The rest of this story should be pretty easy right?!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "No! It's not all easy from here on! It would have been if you had let ME take my time and get to actually know her before telling her everything! Which brings me back to the whole reason I came in here! What the hell were you thinking Winifred!?"

I sighed, "I wasn't thinking Edward! She was giving me the third degree and all I could think of to get of out the situation was to just tell her! I mean she was going to find out anyways right Alice?"

Alice nodded, "It's true when I saw the vision of Winnie telling Bella I also saw a vision of you telling Bella so either way she was going to find out."

Edward gave us a frustrated look and ran his fingers through his hair, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point Edward because I've answered the same question a thousand times today it seems and I would just want to know what you're trying to say!"

"The point is, is that I wanted to be the one to tell her when I was ready too! It is not up to you to make decisions about her, because she is my singer! Not yours! So I just need you to stay away!"

At that I stood up and walked around Alice to stand in front of Edward, "I'm sorry for what I did today Edward, I know it was wrong and it was dangerous and also not my decision to make. But I can't change the past and you can't tell me to stay away. You're my brother and if she is important to you than she is important to me."

Edward looked me in the eye and sighed, "Winnie I'm just trying to say that I need to do this at my own pace! I don't need you butting in every chance you get! Can you please just back off just a little bit?"

I laughed and then backed away, "Of course Edward! What hell did you think I was going to do hold your hand throughout the whole relationship!? Hell no! I've got more important things to do than babysit you! Me telling her about vampires had nothing to do with helping you get closer to Bella. I told her was because I was stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "We really need to work on your lying by the way." He said finally letting a smile go across his face.

I groaned as him and Alice started to laugh.

"Can you please put that in a memo and entitle it shit I already know!"

And with that the three of us sat in my room and continued to talk about everything that had happened today and then what our plans were for the upcoming sunny weather. I had already decided that I was going to go to class, I had already skipped class enough so I didn't need to skip anymore for a while.

We continued to talk until Jasper came in and asked to take Alice away to do I don't even want to know what, so that just left Edward and I and our conversation slowly drifted back to Isabella.

"So tell me again, why exactly did you tell her that she should stay away from you?"

Edward sighed, "Because we aren't exactly the best family to spend time with?"

I gave him a playful shocked look, "What the hell are you talking about!? We are like a modern version of the damn Brady Bunch!"

Edward laughed, "Minus the fact that we are the most dangerous predator and could easily end her life in a blink of an eye. Oh and instead of milk we drink blood."

I chuckled and causally waved my hand, "Eh minor details."

Edward chuckled as well, "Yeah minor details…"

I then picked my book up and started to read again, "So are you going over to her house tonight?"

"How did you know…?" Edward started but then paused, "Damn it Alice!"

I smirked and nodded, "Even if Alice hadn't told me I know you well enough to know what your plans are."

Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't know, would it make it seem like some stalker if I did?" He asked getting back to the point.

"Oh yeah major stalker." I answered without hesitation, "But who knows maybe she's into that kind of thing." I said with a shrug.

Edward sighed again and then started to think as I continued to read my book. And we stayed like that for a few more moments until I couldn't take it.

"Jesus! Will you just go see her! You're almost 112 years old will you stop acting like an angsts filled teenager!"

Edward laughed, "When did you become such a loud mouth?"

I laughed as well, "I think it happened somewhere between Jurassic Park and now."

Edward stood up and walked over to me and ruffled my hair, "So you think I should go see her?"

I sighed, "Will you just go!? Seriously when did we switch personalities!?"

Edward laughed, "Hey when you fall in love or find your singer things will fall back into place."

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air, "And what is with everyone and my love life today!?"

Edward laughed and we started to go into another discussion until around midnight when he decided to go see Bella and left me alone in my room to my thoughts and my book.

I sighed contently and smiled and started to go back to reading my book but then suddenly Alice barged into my room and started to talk about Bella again and I sighed but this time with frustration!

"I seriously need a sign for my door like the one Bilbo had that say, 'NO ADMITTANCE EXCEPT ON PARTY BUSINESS.'"

Alice laughed and continued to talk and the night continued just like that.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 11 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!

It had been two days since I had told Bella about the whole vampire secret and things had slowly gone back to normal, well at least for me. For Edward and Bella on the other hand they were finding a new normal and decided that it involved them spending every moment they could together. And they weren't even dating yet! It seemed a bit too intense to me but hey what do I know?!

"Oh come on Winnie you have to come with us!" Jess pleaded to me during lunch on Friday.

"I'm sorry Jess but I can't Alice has me going shopping until lunch, then I'm helping my mom with some home project she is starting after that, and that will take up the rest of my day! So I have to take a rain check on La Push." I explained with a look on my face that hopefully said that I was sorry and not totally lying through my teeth.

Jess groaned and then turned to Angela, "Come on Ang! Tell her that she has to come!"

Angela laughed and held her hands up, "Hey I'm staying out of this. But it will be a lot of fun Winnie you should at least try and meet us there if you can."

I shook my head and sighed in fake defeat, "Okay! Okay, I will try and meet you guys there if I get done early enough!"

Jess smiled in triumph and was about to add something but I cut her off.

"But I'm not making any promises though! So please don't get angry with me if I can't make it!"

"Oh you know that you want to come Winnie! It's La Push." Mike said with a smirk.

"It's the La Push." Eric added with a smirk as him and Mike gave each other a high five.

"Okay if you two don't stop doing that then I'm not going to go!" Bella said with a laugh.

Yes Bella was sitting with me and the humans today, she has normally been sitting with Edward but today Edward had decided to go hunting with Emmett and wasn't going to back to school the rest of the day. So she decided to join us today.

Jess chuckled, "Oh please Bells you'll probably duck out at the last minute so you can spend time with your new gentleman caller." She said with a smirk.

Angela and I laughed, while Mike and Eric shared the same annoyed look and rolled their eyes, yeah even though they had warmed up to me they still weren't a part of the Edward fan club.

Bella started blush and I decided to step in and save her, "Oh she won't be getting a call from her potential suitor this weekend, my brother is being kidnapped by my other two brothers to go on some men's only trip."

Bella gave me a shocked and worried expression, "Really? What are they going to do?"

I chuckled as I took a bite of my apple, "Oh I don't really know what all they do on these things. But I picture it's kind of like that TV show Survivor, just the three of them going out into the wilderness, making forts out of leafs and twigs, killing things. Basically inflating their manly egos."

Everyone at the table started to laugh, even Mike and Eric gave a little laugh, but of course Bella's laugh sounded a little bit forced.

Great now I had a worried Bella to deal with. This would be fun during English.

So as lunch continued I decided that it would be for the best that I stayed quiet and listen to everyone else talk about their plans for their trip to La Push. Bella had also decided to take a page out of my book and stayed quiet as well, but she was probably mentally freaking out over my brother's fake weekend plans.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch we all stood up, threw away our left over lunch and went our separate ways, except Bella decided to follow me to my locker.

"So Edward is going away this weekend?" She asked right when we got to my locker.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I opened my locker, "Don't you think that if he was going anywhere this weekend he would have told you? Aren't you two having this open relationship thing?"

Bella started to laugh and shook her head, "Uhhh I don't think you understand the meaning of open relationship Winnie."

I gave her a confused look, "What are you talking about? Open relationship means you tell each other everything right?"

Bella started to laugh harder, "Winnie open relationship means that you are seeing other people while you are in a serious relationship!"

I gave her a shocked look, "Why the hell would someone what that!? That's basically cheating!"

Bella shrugged, "Some people thinks it helps a relationship."

I shook my head, "Geez times seriously have changed!"

"Anyways back to Edward."

I nodded as I closed my locker and turned to her, "Bella it was a lie. He's not going anywhere. And if he was he would have told you. He tell you everything right?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not sure, you tell me."

I held my hand up, "Oh no! I already got into enough trouble because of the third degree you gave me the other day so from now on my lips are sealed unless given permission by Edward to unseal them!"

Bella sighed, "Well how will I know what he is telling me true?"

I groaned, "Bella! You trust me don't you!?"

She nodded without hesitation, "Of course."

"Well then what makes you feel like you can't trust my brother?"

"Well you weren't a complete bipolar asshole to me when we first met."

At that I busted out into laughter, "Oh my god! I'm so telling him you said that! That's seriously the best thing I have heard all day!"

Bella's eyes went wide and she frantically shook her head, "NO! Winnie you cannot tell him I said that!"

I gave her a fake pout but was still giggling, "Aw why not!? It's seriously hilarious!"

"Winnie you have to keep your lips sealed! I'm serious!" She said with a serious look.

I sighed, "Okay fine! My lips are sealed!"

She then sighed with relief and then smiled, "Thanks Winnie. Well I better get to class, I'll see you in English!"

I nodded and then headed to gym. Which was going to be pretty boring since Emmett was out hunting with my brother.

When gym was over I started to walk to my English class when I was stopped in the hallway by Jess.

"Winnie! I need your help!"

I gave her a surprised look, no one outside of my family and Bella had really asked me for help before, "Uh sure… What's going on Jess?"

Jess groaned, "It's Mike! He still hasn't asked me to prom yet! He asked Bella and Bella of course turned him down and suggested he ask me to go with him, but still nothing!"

I nodded but was utterly confused on why she wanted my help, "So why do you need my help?"

Jess smirked and stepped in front of me, "I need you to make up something about one of your brothers asking about me! Get him jealous!"

I started to laugh, was she serious, "Jess I don't think that would work! All of my brothers are in happy relationships, well except Edward who is on his way to that point."

Jess groaned again, "Then how do I get him to ask me to prom!?"

Was this seriously the only thing girls worried about these days? Who they were going to prom with? Man must be nice.

"Well I'll put in a good word for you. I mean I don't if Mike really even cares about what I think but maybe if two people suggested that he should ask you then maybe he will get the hint."

Jess smiled and nodded, "Yes! That's perfect! I'll even see if Angela will mention it as well! Oh maybe even Eric!"

I laughed, goodness this girl sure could go from zero to one hundred in a heartbeat!

"Well hopefully it will all work out! I'm sure that he will ask you!"

Jess smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Thanks Winnie! You're amazing!"

I chuckled and nodded, "I'll see you later Jess!" And with that I headed to my English class where Bella was waiting for me at her desk that was right next to mine.

I smiled at her as I walked over and took a seat at my desk, "So Jess is freaking out over the fact that Mike still hasn't asked her to prom."

Bella chuckled, "Yeah she was talking to me about that during history earlier, she said that she was going to try and recruit you for some kind of plan to get Mike jealous."

I giggled and nodded, "Oh yeah she wanted to start some kind of rumor about one of my brothers having a crush on her!"

At that we both started to laugh, "There is no way that would work!"

I nodded, "I know right!? So I told her instead of that I would casually suggest the idea of asking Jess to prom later!"

Before Bella could say anything to continue our conversation Mr. Easter decided to start class. Luckily for us though all we were doing was watching the Animal Farm movie so Bella and I got to continue talking.

"So since you don't sleep what do you do all night?" She asked me in a whisper.

I shrugged, "Depends on what's going on in the house. Sometimes I spend time with different family members or we do something together as a family. Other times I just stay in my room and read."

Bella chuckled softly, "You must get a lot of reading done."

At that comment I smirked, "Oh you have no idea. My room is basically a library. I love it."

Bella gave me a shocked look, "Seriously you read that much?!"

I nodded, "Oh yeah, I have so many books. You have to remember that I'm almost 111 years old so I have quite the collection."

"Do you think I could come by a check it out after school or some time?" Bella asked trying to be sneaky and sly.

"Oh no! Edward has to be the one to bring you over for the first time!"

Bella sighed, "Yeah I guess… But who knows when that will be!"

I chuckled and shook my head and turned my attention back to the movie. She was in way to much of a hurry. In one way it was a nice change because as someone who doesn't age time sometimes seems to move very slowly. But also Edward wasn't used to moving in a fast pace like that, his manners and lifestyle was still in the early 1900's.

After class as I was packing my things up, I decided that it would be okay if I just stated my opinion, at least just this once!

"You shouldn't rush this thing with Edward."

Bella turned to me a little shocked by what I said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what you are doing is fine, but if I were you I would just take everything just a little bit slower. You have so much time on your hands, trust me we aren't going anywhere. So I would just take your time and enjoy the firsts you have with him." I said as I started to walk out of the classroom with her. "The first time you meet our family, the first time you come over, all of those important moments, you're never going to be able to relive them. So take it slow and enjoy it!"

Bella nodded but stayed quiet for a few moments and then spoke up, "So you think I'm moving too fast?"

I laughed and shook my head, "I'm not saying you're moving too fast, just that you are wanting to rush into everything, and all these things are important and from the time period Edward and I come from it takes months even years to even get to the point you two are at now."

"But Edward and I aren't even in a relationship." Bella pointed out.

I nodded, "But in Edward's mind he is courting you. He is getting an idea of what it is like to be in a relationship with you before he jumps right in."

"So you do think I'm moving too fast."

I groaned, "You know what forget I said anything. I honestly think that what you are doing and the way you are moving are perfect. This is me just stating an opinion that sounded way better in my head than it does out loud."

Bella then gave me a strange look and then started to laugh. "It's okay I think I understand what you are saying."

I smiled at her, "Well that's good, sometimes I feel like I just like to hear myself talk."

Bella smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Winnie you are okay."

I nodded, "Thanks Bella! Well I better head to class I'll see you later!" I said and then walked towards my Spanish class.

When I walked in I saw Rosalie sitting at her desk and sighed, I haven't had a decent conversation with her since our argument two days ago. I have of course apologized a million and one times but that just starts up another argument with her.

I sighed again and walked over to my desk that was right beside her and just started to get ready for class.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few minutes until finally out of nowhere Rosalie spoke up, "Men's only Survivors weekend trip. Really?"

At that we both started to laugh.

"I know can you imagine my brother trying to do half of that stuff!?"

That only made us laugh even more, the thought of Edward Cullen doing anything that got his hands real dirty was just hilarious!

After we had calmed down and stopped laughing Rosalie turned to me with a serious face and started to talk, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch. I may not like what you did, but it was your decision and I have to respect the fact that if it wasn't you that told her it would have been Edward, so either way I lose. I was wrong for taking it out on you for so long."

I smiled and Rose and leaned over and hugged her, "I'm sorry too! I know I shouldn't have told her the secret, it wasn't my place to tell her and I don't have a good enough excuse for why I told her. But for some reason I can't regret my decision."

Rose smile softly to me and nodded, "Like I said I may not like your decision but I do love you and your brother so I'm just going to have to get used to it."

I pulled away from her and gave her another smile, "Thank you Rosie. I love you too!"

"You better." Rosalie said with a smirk before she added one last thing, "But this doesn't mean I like this human."

Yeah everything was slowly getting back to normal.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 11 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!

After Spanish the rest of the day went like it normally does on a Friday, I walked to my locker listening to the other students talk about their weekend plans, then I go out to the parking where I meet up with my family and we talk for a couple of minutes and then get into our respective cars and head home. It was kind of nice to have one afternoon where nothing crazy happened! It was kind of refreshing.

When I got home I went straight to my room and changed into a pair of black baggy sweat pants that said 'Hogwarts' on the right pant leg with the Hogwarts crest above it, and a large white v-neck shirt, and then I put my hair up in its usual messy bun. I went over to my iPod dock, where my iPod was already plugged in, and turned on the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I took a seat on my bed and grabbed the book that was sitting on my nightstand, 'Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers' and started to read.

This was my picture perfect Friday evening, me alone in my room with a good book. No family drama, no love struck brothers, no nosy and also love struck Bella. Just me and, in this case, Frodo Baggins.

"Winnie!"

And once again I spoke too soon, because at that moment Alice rushed into my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Are you ready for a day of non-stop shopping!?" She asked with a giant grin on her face.

I laughed and closed my book looking up at her, "What if I were to say no?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't change a thing! And besides I know it would be a lie because you LOVE shopping with me!"

I nodded, "That is true, I do love our little outings."

Alice motioned for me to scoot up and she sat down on top of my pillows and behind me, she took my hair out of the bun and started to play with it as I started to read again.

Okay so I know how I said that before was my perfect Friday evening but this is a very close second.

We stayed like that in silence for quite a while, which was shocking considering that it was Alice!

"So where are we going tomorrow?" I asked deciding to break the silence.

"We are going to head out early and go to the little famer's/flee market they have on Saturdays in Port Angeles, and then after that we are going to Seattle, they just finished building that new little shopping center and we will find some really cute and fabulous outfits there." She answered as she started to put my hair into a long Katniss style braid.

I nodded slightly as I turned the page in my book, "Sounds like fun, I'm glad we are going."

Alice chuckled, "So I was thinking that we should take a trip to New York next Christmas, just me and you. We could go shopping, go sightseeing, and maybe even go see a Broadway musical like 'Wicked'!"

I smiled at the thought of going to New York, I had gone once before but that was in the 1920's, and I absolutely loved it! And the thought of getting to go with my Twisted Sister made the thought of New York even better! So I nodded quickly, "That sounds like a great idea to me! Did you have a vision of us going?"

"No. I just thought it would be a fun little Twisted Sisters trip!" She answered with a giggle.

"The Twisted Sisters take New York! I like it!" I said with a smiled.

Alice laughed as she finished the braid, "New York had better prepare themselves!"

I started to laugh with her and we continued to talk about New York for a couple of hours. Then we slowly started to change the topic to the human's trip to La Push.

"So what are you going to say to Jess tomorrow when she calls you about going to La Push?" Alice asked from her new position laying down at the foot of my bed.

"Why don't you tell me since you already saw that she is going to call me?" I asked with a smirk.

She chuckled and nodded, "You're just going to tell her that you can't make it because Esme and I are going to keep you busy all day."

I smiled and nodded, "I knew I kept you around for a reason, my own personal lie make."

Alice laughed, "Hey you are getting much better at lying!"

"That is true I can come up some good ones!" I stated with mock pride.

The evening continued like that for the rest of the night, with just Alice and me, with the occasional visit from the other family members, except Edward who if I had to guess was busy creeping on Bella.

Seriously my brother was using the line between normal person and stalker as a damn jump rope! He would go from doing normal kind things like opening a door for Bella or walking her to class, to watching her freaking sleep! But who knows maybe she's into that kind of thing, I'm not going to but in.

Anyways by the time the sun started to rise Alice and I were already getting ready to head out for our day of shopping, I had decided to wear a mint colored dress that reached my knees and pair of matching flats and light yellow cardigan that had sleeves that landed a little bit above my elbows and had a length that went down to my waist; I then curled my hair and pulled the top layer into a little pony tail.

And as I was putting the finishing touches on my hair Edward walked in, well I say walking but it looked more like a strut. I turned to him and smiled as I told him good morning.

He smiled back at me and wished me good morning as well as he sat down on the edge of my bed and watched me getting ready.

"So where were you last night?" I asked as I checked myself over in full body mirror I had hanging on the inside of my closet door, "Like I even have to ask." I added and gave my brother a smirk.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Yes I was with Bella…"

I quickly cut him off before he could finish, "Come on Edward you seriously cannot keep doing this, it just screams stalker!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "If you wouldn't have cut me off then you would know that she knew I was there this time."

My eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! Did you tell her that you've been creeping on her for weeks?!"

He nodded, "Yeah and she was okay with it, she actually seemed happy about it."

"Please don't tell me that you said that watching her sleep fascinates you!"

Edward glared at me a little and then sighed, "No. I did as you said and kept that part to myself."

I sighed in relief and then walked over to him and sat down beside him, "So are two like official now?"

Edward groaned, "I have no idea Winnie! Everything is seriously moving so fast I can't even get a second to pause a process everything!"

I nodded understandingly and placed my hand on top of his, "It's going to be okay Edward, you two are moving at two different speeds and you both need to sit down and figure everything out. Find out what she's wanting from you and what you are wanting from her."

He nodded as he turned his head to look out one of my windows, "I guess you are right…"

"You're damn right I'm right!" I said with a smirk and stood up, "And now that I have done my sisterly duty get out so I can finish getting ready and go shopping with Alice!"

Edward chuckled as I pulled him up and started to push him out of my room, "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving!" He then turned around and faced me and leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of my head, "Stay safe today Pooh Bear, and have fun."

I gave him a smiled and nodded, "Yes sir!"

I then closed my door and grabbed my small white over the shoulder clip purse and put my wallet and sunglasses inside of it, then went downstairs to meet up with Alice who was already waiting for me in her car.

"What took you so long Winnie?" She asked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Edward needed some sisterly advice on his reenactment of Swan Lake." I answered with a smirk.

Alice giggle slightly at my joke and then pulled out of the garage and drove towards Port Angeles.

We spent our morning and afternoon exactly like Alice said we would, we spent the morning shopping in Port Angeles and then the afternoon in Seattle. And by the time 4:30 rolled around we were heading back to Forks the truck and back seat of Alice's car filled with shopping bags. And us sitting in the front listening to Taylor Swift. So I would have to say it was a Saturday well spent!

"Bella is about to call you by the way." And as soon as the words left her mouth my phone started to go off.

My internal panic alarm went off, what could she want? I turned to Alice who gave me a quick encouraging nod.

I tapped on the answer button and put the phone to my ear, "Hey Bella how was La Push?"

"It was… Interesting." She replied.

"Why do I feel like there is a story behind this?" I asked.

"The Cullens aren't allowed in La Push apparently."

"What!? That is brand new information!" I said trying to sound surprised.

"Winnie we have been over this you are seriously a horrible liar. Why didn't you tell me about your family's history with the reservation?"

I sighed, "Again Bella, not my secret to tell. You needed to find out on your own or at least from my brother."

"Edward didn't tell me, my friend Jacob that is Quileute told me about the legends." She stated correcting me.

"Wait you didn't read the book I gave you!? That's a good freaking book!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Seriously Winnie? This isn't about the book!"

"Uhhh I'm pretty sure it is! I gave that book to you as a gift and you haven't even opened it! Oh and we wouldn't be having this conversation if you had just read the damn book!" I said in mock anger.

I heard Bella start to laugh on the other end of the line, "Okay! Okay Winnie! I'll read the book!"

I laughed as well, "It's okay Bella don't worry about it, but to the point I couldn't tell you, again it was not my secret to tell."

I wait for a reply but heard Bella gasp, "Hey Winnie I have to go, your brother just appeared out of nowhere."

I laughed again, "Okay tell him I said hi. Bye Bella!" And with that I hung up and turned to Alice, "Edward has great timing sometimes."

Alice nodded, "Yes he has his moments, though they are few in number."

We both started to laugh at that as we continued our way home.

The rest of the weekend went by quickly with nothing special happening besides the fact that Edward and Bella decided to make their relationship official. Shocker right? Yeah not really. We all saw it coming we all just had to wait for Edward and Bella to get their shit together and get on the same page.

But of course when Edward and Bella pulled into the parking lot together in Edward's Volvo they were automatically the topic of everyone's conversation! Freaking buzzards!

"So when did this happen Winnie? I thought Edward was on some manly survivor camping trip all weekend?" Angela asked me as she watch Bella walk by with Edward's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

I shrugged, "Sometime between him coming home and this morning I guess."

Angela nodded, "And how do you feel about it? I mean it is your brother?"

"At first I was worried about it but now I feel relived! He was becoming a real pain to deal with so I'm glad he won't be bugging me as much!" I said with a laugh.

She laughed with me and then we turned and walked into the school together, "So now you're the only single Cullen!"

I chuckled, "Wow thanks. That's a real confidence boost."

Angela blushed and quickly shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that! I mean it's kind of exciting in a way. You can go on dates and meet people and not have to worry about your brother hovering over your shoulder…"

I giggled and nodded, "I guess that is a plus."

We continued to talk while we walked down the hallway and then we parted ways and I headed to my math class.

When I walked into the classroom I saw Edward waiting for me at his desk and we smiled at each other, and then I went and took my seat beside him, "Well hello there Romeo! And where is the fair Juliet this morning?" I said with a joking smile.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Shut it Winnie."

I smiled at him, "But in all seriousness, I'm really happy for you Edward. You deserve to be happy so I'm glad that you found someone that will make you happy!"

He gave me a grateful smile, "Thank you Winifred. Oh and you will not be going on any dates!"

My eyes went wide, "What do you mean!?"

He chuckled at me, "I heard your conversation with Angela, and I will continue to as she put it, 'hover' over you!"

I groaned and then started to laugh, "Will you stop! You have Bella! Now I need someone!"

He started to laugh with me but stopped as soon as our math teacher started class.

When lunch finally rolled around I had planned to sit with my family today since I hadn't sat with them in what felt like forever but before I could reach their table someone grabbed my arm and dragged me in the opposite direction. Once again it was Jess.

When we sat down at the usual table she turned to me with a huge smile on her face, "Mike asked me to prom!"

I smiled at her, "See I knew he would you just had to be patient!"

She nodded, "I didn't even have to ask anyone else besides you to mention it to him!"

I laughed, "Jess I didn't even say anything about it to him! I never got the chance!"

At that Jess instantly blushed, "Oh my god! That means he asked me on his own! Oh my god! Winnie that means he really likes me!"

I laughed and smiled at her and nodded, "He wouldn't have asked you if he didn't!"

We both started to giggle when Angela came over with a big smile on her face as well!

"I did it! I took Bella's advice and just asked Eric to prom and he said yes!" She said and her smile grew.

I smiled at her and reached over and gave her a hug, "That's great Angela! I'm so excited for the both of you! You're both going to have a great time at prom!"

Jess and Angela looked at each other and then at me with confused looks, "Wait aren't you going to prom?"

I quickly shook my head, "Big event/party things aren't really my thing."

Jess smirked, "Well you are going to this one! You have to!"

Angela nodded quickly in agreement, "Definitely! You owe us for not going to La Push on Saturday!"

I laughed and shook my head, but then saw the serious looks on their faces and realized that this was a battle that I was in no way winning so I sighed in defeat, "Fine I'll go. But no date! I'll just go stag!"

Jess and Angela gave each other a high-five and then Jess turned to me, "We are going to Port Angeles after to school today to go dress shopping so I hope you're ready!"

I shook my head at that, "That's kind of short notice you two I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Come on! Bella's coming and she's not even going to prom!"

I sighed again, "Okay I guess if Bella's going. But we are taking my truck! I don't trust either of yours cars!"

They quickly agreed and we continued our lunch.

The rest of the day flew by after lunch, so soon enough Jess, Angela, Bella, and I were piling into my truck and making our way to Port Angeles.

Once we got there I directed them straight to the first dress shop and we immediately started to try on all different kinds of dresses.

After a couple of dresses I notice that Bella wasn't enjoying this as much as Angela, Jess and I, so I went over to her, "Hey if this isn't really your thing I know of a book store that you would really love."

She smiled at me and started to stand up when we noticed a group of guys looking through the window at us and making wolf whistles.

Bella rolled her eyes as she continued to stand up, "What pigs." She said in an annoyed tone.

I chuckled and nodded, "The bookstore is just a block away if you want I can write down the address."

Bella nodded and grabbed a pen and small piece of paper from her bag and handed it to me so I could write down the address.

She took the paper and started to walk towards the door and as she did I started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and then I called out to her before she walked out, "Hey actually if you want I can go with you."

She gave me a confused look, "But what about finding a dress?"

I waved her off, "I can do that another time. Just wait for me to change and I'll go with you."

But before I could walk away I saw her shake her head, "It's okay Winnie. You stay and find your perfect dress, I'll be fine on my own!"

I gave her an unsure nod and then watch her walk out the door. Once she was out of sight I quickly ran and got my phone and dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

"I'm already on it Winnie." Edward said right when he answered the phone and then as quickly as he answered he hung up.

I chuckled and shook my head as I put my phone back into my purse, of course Edward had followed us, I was stupid not to realize it.

So with that I went back to trying on dresses with Angela and Jess and ended up finding the perfect dress! Just like Bella said!

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I'm sorry it has been so long I again have been super busy! Anyways thank you all again for your continuing support! And if you haven't already do me a favor and hit that Favorite/Follow button and also please leave a review I absolutely love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all and stay safe! :)


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 13 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!

Panic. That was the best word to describe how Angela, Jess, and I were feeling right now. Bella was supposed to have met up with us and hour and a half ago at the Italian restaurant but she never showed up. Each of us had tried to reach her like 15 times each it seemed like but no answer! I even tried to reach my brother knowing that he was following her but he didn't answer his phone either! This was bad! Like on a scale of 1 to 10 this was a 20!

"Okay that's it we need to go look for her!" I stated as I stood up from our table at the Italian restaurant. Angela, Jess, and I had decided to go ahead and eat while we waited for Bella when we thought that she was just going to be a couple of minutes late.

Jess and Angela nodded in agreement and we quickly paid for our meal and started to head to my car.

"Oh my god Bella!" I heard Angela exclaim and I quickly looked over in the direction Angela was looking and there she was! I quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Jesus Bella! Where the hell have you been!?" I exclaimed as I pulled away and quickly looked over her to make sure she was truly okay.

"I'm sorry you guys, I was at the book store for a while and then…" Bella said and then trailed off.

"Then we ran into each other when she was walking to meet you three here, and we just lost track of time." My brother stated making his presence known.

At that Angela and Jess looked at each other and then looked at Bella with smirks on their faces. "Oh don't worry about it. We're just glad you are okay." Jess said.

I rolled my eyes at them and then turned to the couple, "Well actually it's not completely okay! Haven't you learned how to answer a damn phone!? I was worried sick!"

Bella blushed and looked at her feet, "I'm sorry Winnie my phone was on silent…"

She was lying. They both were. Something happened, and I wanted to know but when I turned to my brother and saw the look on his face I decided that now was not the best time to question them so I decided to wait until later.

So I sighed and pulled Bella into another hug. "It's okay. I'm glad you are okay. Did you like the book store?" I asked changing the topic quickly.

Bella looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Yeah you were right it was probably my new favorite place."

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah it's pretty great!"

"Well I think it's time to get Bella something to eat." Edward said ending our conversation, probably wanting alone time with his girlfriend.

Jess then gave Bella and Edward an apologetic look, "We are so sorry Bella, but we already ate!"

Angela nodded with the same look on her face, "Yeah we thought you were going to just be a few minutes late not a whole hour late."

Bella waved it off, "It's okay you guys don't worry about it."

Edward stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "You three can go ahead and head back to Forks and I'll make sure Bella eats and gets home safe."

Angela and Jess turned to me as if asking me if it was a good idea, and I just shrugged in response and nodded at my brother, "That sounds good. I'll see you at home Edward and I'll see you tomorrow Bella!"

And with that Jess and Angela said their goodbyes to the pair and the three of us headed to my truck.

"So do you think they did it in his Volvo?" Jess asked with a smirk on her face as we drove down the highway.

At that we all started to laugh loudly, "Oh my god Jessica! Seriously!?" I exclaimed through my laughter.

"Well they did spend a lot of time alone together, not answering their phones." Angela added giggling.

I shook my head, "Can we please not talk about my friend having sex with my twin brother!" At that Angela and Jess started to laugh again.

When we finally stopped laughing we drove in silence for a while and then Jess decided to speak up again, "Do you think Bella did the whole foggy hand print thing on the car window like that scene from Titanic?"

Jess and Angela started to laugh again and I groaned, "Seriously I just ate! I don't want to throw up a perfectly good meal!" I exclaimed but I couldn't help but start laughing with them.

From there Angela thankfully decided it was time for a topic change and started to talk about plans for prom night. And that conversation lasted until we reached Jess's house, Angela and I said our goodbyes to her as she walked towards her house and waved goodbye to us.

"So what do you really think Bella and Edward were doing together?" Angela asked as we headed towards her house.

I sighed, "Honestly I don't like thinking about it because the only things that enter my head are bad thoughts."

Angela nodded and turned to look out the passenger window, "Same here. I'm just glad that she's okay."

"Same here." I agreed, and we drove the rest of the way to Angela's house in silence. And once we arrived and reached over and gave my friend a hug and said goodbye. I waited until she was safely in her house then I drove down the road towards home.

Once I got there I pulled into the garage and saw that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me at the garage door. I smiled at them as I turned off my truck and got out, grabbing my dress and then walking over to them where Alice pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back and then pulled away from her, "What happened Alice?"

She turned to Jasper who nodded and grabbed my dress and walked away as Alice pulled me into the house and towards the living room where the rest of our family was waiting.

My eyes widened slightly and walked over to the arm chair and sat down, "Okay this is scaring me. What is going on?"

Alice sat down on the couch closest to me and sighed, "Bella was almost attacked today. By that group of guys you saw outside of the dress store."

I froze. Shit! I knew something bad had happened! Why the hell did I suggest her to go to that stupid bookstore alone!?

I stood up and headed straight to the front door but Carlisle stopped me, "Winifred this isn't your fault. You can't see the future like Alice, you can't read minds like Alice. You had no idea that this would happen. You cannot blame yourself."

I shook my head and for the first time in a long time I felt the roots of my hair start to change and went from their usual ginger color to a light blue, "But it is my fault! I let her go by herself! I should have insisted that I should go with her more. God! If Edward hadn't been there whatever they would have done to her would be on me!"

At that moment I felt the guilt and sadness I was feeling start to leave me and I quickly turned to Jasper who was standing in the doorway, "Stop it right now Jasper! I need this! I need to feel this, I have been too careless lately and now my carelessness almost got someone important to my brother hurt or possibly killed!"

At that Esme rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight and motherly hug, "Winnie stop! This is not on you. No one is blaming you. And no one has said that you have been acting careless. If anything we are happy that you are branching out and coming out of your shell."

I shook my head and pulled away, "Stop it all of you! This is on me! And you may not have said it but I know you all think it! I have been careless and reckless! I've been getting close to humans, talking to people from the reservation and worse lying to them by saying I'm not a Cullen, and then telling Bella our family secret." I yelled and started to pace back and forth.

"You all have been saying that Edward is the one that is putting this family in danger, but it's me! It's been me this whole time, and you all know it! But you have been walking on eggshells around me and not saying a word, and I can't let you guys do that anymore…"

Right when I said that Alice jumped up and grabbed my shoulders, "No! Winnie! Don't you dare leave us!"

At that the room become silence and the tension began to rise. And then Rosalie walked over to me, "Winifred stop this now! We don't blame you! For any of this! So don't you dare leave because you think it's for the best because it's not!"

I shook my head again feeling the roots of my hair now change from light blue to a bright red and moved away from all of them, "How is this not my fault Rosalie?! I put our family in danger by telling Bella our secret, I'm putting Jess, Angela, and the rest of them in danger by just being around them, and now what's worse is that I was stupid enough to let Bella go off on her own in a city filled with dangerous people! So please tell me Rosalie how the hell this all isn't my fault!?"

The room fell silent again and I waited a couple of moments for someone to say something, and when nobody did a chuckled sadly and looked at all of them, "You got nothing right? So this is for the best. It has to be."

And with that I ran to my room and started to pack my things as fast as I could. I had to get out of there quickly, before anyone could stop me, especially my brother but knowing him he'll most likely be with Bella until morning and then come home so if I kept up the pace I was going at now I would be able to have everything I'd need ready to go in about 2 hours.

Surprisingly none of my family members came to my room to try and stop me, in fact I didn't even see them when I was loading my things into my truck. Not even Alice had tried to stop me… I know I deserved it, because of the way I yelled at them but I was kind of hoping that they wouldn't be so mad at me that they wouldn't come say goodbye to me. But that's how it went, because just as planned two and a half hours later I was driving down the road leaving Forks and my family behind.

I drove for two straight days, only stopping for gas or when I needed to hunt, and at first I didn't know where I was going but then after the first day of driving I knew exactly where I wanted and needed to go. I was going home.

I stood in front of the house I used to call home in Chicago. I had been standing there for seemed like hours, I haven't been here for almost 112 years. No one lived here, Carlisle bought it when Edward and I became vampires, and then hired someone to come to the house at least once a week to keep it clean and well kept. He really was an amazing person.

Anyways, after a few more moments standing front of the large two story house I took a deep breath and walked up to the front door and opened it. I stepped in and it was like going back in time. Everything was still exactly where it had been the last time I had seen it. It was almost hard to believe. It was like I was coming back from a long trip. I set my things down and walked down the hallway and toward the front living room or as it used to be called the drawing room.

The drawing room was a large room with a large window that had an amazing view of the garden in the front yard, in the center of the room was a little glass coffee table and around it sat a love seat couch and a three seated couch and a round arm chair. In the far left hand corner of the room was the large grand piano, I could almost see my mother sitting on the bench with my brother while he practiced playing the beautiful instrument. I smiled sadly at the thought of my mother and my brother and then moved down the hallway towards the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like how I remembered it except Carlisle took the liberty of upgrading the major things like the stove, oven, and add a refrigerator. But besides that it was exactly the same, I could almost smell my mother's sugar cookies and lemonade. She had tried countless times to teach me how to bake her famous sugar cookies but I never could get them right. I would always pout afterwards but she would always tell me, "Winnie the sugar cookie isn't the sugar cookie. Sugar cookie is the recipe." Again I smiled at the memory and then headed to the next room. My father's study.

My father's study was a medium sized room that was covered with books. Like my room in Forks but more, I don't know manly I guess. My father was the person that gave me my love for books, I would sit in here for hours and hours reading every book I could get my hands on, and he would sit behind his desk working and smoking his pipe. I was a major daddy's girl, no doubt about it. My father was my hero, my first love, he was my daddy. Losing him was probably the hardest thing I had to go through. I started to feel my hair turn light blue and I shook my head and moved on to the next room.

I walked upstairs and opened the door to Edward old room, it was a normal sized bedroom and had sheet music covering the room. Yeah my brother started writing his own music at a young age. It was horrible of course, but he kept going. I was about to leave the room but then something caught my eye, on the top shelf of the old bookshelf was an old worn Peter Rabbit stuffed animal! I laughed and rushed over and picked it up. I had gotten this for Edward when I was 10 for his 11th birthday. The Tale of Peter Rabbit was his favorite bedtime story when he was younger so when my father took me out to find him a birthday present I instantly pick out the stuffed animal. Edward of course said that he hated it, he was a boy wanting to look cool in front of his friends so he just shoved it into his closet, I had always thought that he threw it away when he got older… I had no idea that he kept it. I smiled and gave the stuffed rabbit a hug before setting it back where it was.

The next room I went to was my own room. When I walked in I smiled at the sight of it, it was like the rest of the house preserved in time. I walked over to my small desk and opened the top drawer, inside I saw an old picture of the first boy I ever liked. I picked it up and started to laugh, at the memory. His name was William Evans, he was Edward's best friend at the time and I just thought he was the most beautiful man to ever walk the earth! Every time he came over to see Edward I would follow them around like a puppy. And on William's 13th birthday we went over to his house for the birthday party and I found this picture sitting on the kitchen counter so I grabbed it and hid it inside my dress. God I was such a freak! I then placed the photo back in the drawer and went over to my closet.

The first thing I saw was the dress my mother got me for my 16th birthday, it was pure white with long sleeves and a little puffy at the shoulders there was a light pink ribbon around the collar. It reached the floor and had a frilly lace at the bottom. I feel in love with that dress the moment my mother had given it to me, but sadly I never got to wear it because a couple days before my birthday my father got sick, and then my mother followed shortly after. So there was no time to celebrate.

After I left my room I went to my parent's bedroom. Now in my time it wasn't proper for a husband and wife to share a bedroom or even a bed. The only time you did was for well… well for sex. But my parents weren't ones to follow rules so they shared a bedroom and a bed. I walked over to my mother vanity and sat down smiling, all her jewelry was there, I remembered playing dress up with her and we would pretend it was my wedding day or that I was a princess getting ready for a ball.

I pulled open the top drawer and picked up her small jewelry box that held her most precious pieces of jewelry. I opened it and pulled out a small chain of pearls, she told me that her mother gave the necklace to her on her 18th birthday and that it had been passed down from generation to generation and that on my 18th birthday I would get it. I had always was so excited for that day, the day that never came. I sighed and then placed the necklace around my neck and ran my fingers over the small white pearls, I guess 112th birthday would have to work.

The next thing I pulled out from the small box was my favorite piece of jewelry she owned, her engagement ring. It was so beautiful, but she always told me that it didn't matter what the ring looked like all that mattered was that man that was holding it, but it was nice to get a nice ring as well. I laughed at the memory of her words and then slid the ring onto my ring and smiled at it.

After that I put the box away and walked over to my father's night stand and pulled open the top drawer, inside sat his favorite pipe, a box of cigars, and his pocket watch. I picked up the old pocket watch and opened it. He had always talked about how Edward was going to get this when he turned 18, and that it was to be passed down to Edward's son. Yeah my family was big on tradition.

I held the old watch close to my chest and let myself fall down onto the bed. I closed my eyes and I felt my hair start to change followed by my face and then the rest of my body until I sat up and looked at the mirror on my mother's vanity. I didn't see Winnie Cullen anymore, in her place I saw young girl with long sandy blonde hair and blue/green eyes, I saw Winifred Jane Masen. And for the first time in a while I allowed myself to cry.

I cried over my past, over the life that I should have had with my brother and parents, over the fact that I left the only family I would ever have, over the fact that even if I went back they may not ever forgive me. And lastly I cried because now I was alone.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!

P.S. So I need all of your help! I can't decide on what I want Winnie's prom dress to look like, so I'm going to let you guys decide! Leave a review or you can PM me with a link to a picture of the prom dress Winnie should wear then I'll pick my 3 favorites and then set up a poll and you guys will vote! You can suggest as many as you want but I'll stop taking suggestions on July 25th! So have fun!


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 14 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 14! Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since I had left Forks and arrived in the city of Chicago, I had spent most of my time at the house going through old photographs and other memorabilia. I went out a couple of times to see how much Chicago had changed, and of course things were definitely different. I actually had to ask for directions countless times, and this was the city I grew up in!

I of course missed my family, it was extremely lonely going home to an empty house. I missed my Twisted Sister and how easily I could talk to her, I missed Jasper and his Southern ways, I missed Carlisle and Esme and their ability to say exactly what I needed to hear, I missed hearing Emmett call my Little Bit, and I even missed Rosalie being a complete bitch to everyone! But mostly I missed my brother, I missed listening to him play the piano, how he knew me inside and out, and I missed his hugs!

To my surprise every single one of them had tried to call me countless of times and sent me numerous text messages, mostly asking me to come home or asking if I was okay. I of course would reply to the messages that were asking if I were okay. But I would ignore everything else. Edward had tried to get a hold of me the most, he would call me once every hour and send me text messages almost nonstop. It was killing me but I just couldn't get the courage to answer the phone of text him back.

It wasn't that I didn't know what to say, it was that I knew that if I answered I would immediately break down, and it would make staying away even harder. So for the most part I would either turn my phone off or put it on silent.

On the first day of the third week of my isolation I was sitting in my father's study, I had spent a lot of time in this room the past few days. I wasn't sure why but I just felt drawn to it, like something was calling out to me. So I would spend basically my whole day in this room, looking through some of his old documents and letters, reading the books I never had a chance to when I was a human, or even just sitting in the room doing nothing. This morning I was sitting on one of the couches reading a book of poems by Emily Dickinson.

"You know you were always father's favorite. He rarely ever allowed me to come in here unless I was getting scolded."

I closed my book and looked up to see my brother standing in the doorway of the study.

I sat there stunned, I hadn't heard my brother come in and I hadn't caught his scent in the air.

"That's because you are a human right now Winnie." Edward stated having read my thoughts as he walked over and took a seat in the arm chair across from me.

I nodded and then looked around the old room, "Remember when I convinced you to try and smoke father's pipe?" I asked as I chuckled at the memory.

Edward chuckled as well and leaned back in the chair, "Yes, you kept telling me that I wasn't a man yet because I didn't smoke a pipe like he did. So I snuck in here and took a big puff and I ended up getting sick all over his desk."

At that I started to laugh, "Oh my god father was so angry I swear smoke was about to come out of his ears!"

Edward shook his head but smiled fondly at the memory, "I got into so much trouble and wasn't allowed to do anything fun for a week. And even though it was your fault father just scooped you up in his arms smiling proudly and called you a sly little girl for tricking your older brother."

I sighed with a smiled and looked around the room again before turning to my brother, "So how's Bella? Is she okay?"

Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes she is okay physically, but emotionally not so much."

I looked down at my hands that were resting on top of my book, "Edward I am so sorry. I didn't know that those horrible men would follow her! I should have been more firm when I insisted I would go with her to the book…"

"Winnie that was in no way your fault!" Edward stated cutting me off, "None of what you blame yourself for is your fault!"

I shook my head as my hair started to turn light blue, "But Edward I've put our family into so much danger without even realizing it! How is none of that my fault?!"

"Because you were doing what you thought was right! And so far everything has turned out okay! Bella and I have become closer thanks to you, you are finally getting to the point where you don't need me or one of our family members around you all the time, and you're actually making friends!"

I looked up at him, "But I put Bella in danger!"

Edward groaned slightly and stood up, "Winifred I put Bella in danger by just being around her! What you did was no big deal! It could be considered child's play compared to the danger I put her in!"

I didn't respond and I just looked back down at my hands. I then heard my brother sigh then walk over to me and took my hands into his, "Winnie, do you remember what mother used to say to us when we made a mistake?"

""Well, we all make mistakes, dear, so just put it behind you. We should regret our mistakes and learn from them, but never carry them forward into the future with us."" I stated. Our mother always quoted that from 'Anne of Avonlea' to us when we were upset or something that happened or regretting a decision we had made.

After I had finished Edward placed his index finger under my chin and lifted my head until I was making direct eye contact with him, "We live too long to waste time on the things we regret and the mistakes we have made."

At that I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crock of his neck, "I'm so sorry Edward! I should have never left! I just- I just…"

"I know Winnie. I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me." He said as he pulled away from me and then smiled, "All I ask is that you finally come home."

I smiled up at him and nodded my head quickly and stood up and walked with him towards my old room where he help me pack up my things.

I was just about finished when I saw my father's pocket watch sitting on my desk and picked it up and walked over to Edward while I ran my fingers over the silver chain, I then grabbed Edward's right hand and placed the old pocket watch into his hand.

""I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me, I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."" I said quoting William Faulkner, which is what father had said his father said to him when the watch was passed down to him.

Edward looked at the watch I had placed into his hand with shock and then sat down on my bed still staring at it, and then finally looked up at me, "When my 18th birthday came around I came back here and looked everywhere for this, where was it?"

I gave him a confused look, "It was in the top drawer of his nightstand where he always kept it. Did you seriously not know where he kept it!?" I said with a slight giggle.

Edward laughed and shook his head, "Of course he told you where he kept it and not me, yet again showing us who his favorite was."

I laughed and sat down beside him on the bed, "I went into town and got it fixed so it works perfectly. And if you break it I'll break you."

He chuckled and then looked at me and noticed the pearl necklace that rest around my neck, he reached over and ran his fingers over the small pearls and smiled, "Mother always said that every sensible woman had a pearl necklace in her jewelry box."

I smiled, "I bet she was hoping that when I got these I would become a sensible woman and stop being such a dramatic child."

Edward laughed and then stood up and helped me stand up, and then started to pick up my bags so he load up my truck.

Once we had finished putting everything in my truck I took one last tour around the house and stopped once more into my father's study and walked over to his desk. I opened the top drawer and pulled out his old pipe and then placed in carefully in one of the pockets of my purse. I then quickly ran out to my truck where Edward was waiting for me.

"Please tell me you didn't run all the way here!"

Edward chuckled and shook his head and pointed across the street where his Volvo was parked. He then pulled me into a quick hug, "I'll see you at home Winnie. Everyone is extremely excited to see you again."

I smiled and nodded, then pulled away and went over to the driver's side of my truck and hopped in. I started my engine and then waited for Edward to get into his car and then drove down the road and towards home.

It about two and a half days to get back to Forks but when I did arrive I was so ready to be home with my family, I can't even put in words how excited I was!

When I finally pulled up to my house I saw my entire family waiting for me on the front porch, so I didn't even bother driving my truck into the garage! I just quickly turned off the engine and jumped out of the truck and sprinted into Alice's arms first.

"I'm so sorry! I was such an idiot! And I'm never leaving any of you guys every again!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from Alice and then hugged every single one person in my family.

They were all smiling at me and telling how glad they were that I was back. And after everything had calmed down Alice said that she would help me unpack my room and catch me up on all the gossip and events I had missed.

So while we unpacked she told me how Jess and Angela had asked about me every day and were extremely worried, which I smiled at they really were great friends, I would have to call them later or go surprise them!

Alice then proceed to tell me how Bella officially came over to meet the family last weekend which I was honestly a little bit upset about missing. She also told that Bella felt extremely guilty about making me worry and felt like it was because of her that I left. So I would definitely had to go see her and try and make that up to her.

"Oh and there's going to be storm on Saturday so you know what that means?!" Alice asked with a huge smile across her face.

I smiled back at her, "It means it's time to kick Emmett's ass on the baseball field!" I said and at that we high-fived each other.

"You wish Little Bit! Your ass is going to get handed to you on that baseball field!" Emmett called from downstairs where he was playing Call of Duty with Jasper while Edward watched.

Alice and I laughed and then continued to unpack my things, and once we were done it was only 6'oclock so I decided that I needed to go talk to Bella so I told my family where I was going and also told my brother to stay away until I was done talking to her, which he reluctantly agreed to.

So I drove my truck down the road towards the Swan residence and then went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. But the person that answered the door wasn't Bella but her father Charlie Swan.

"Hello Chief Swan, I don't think we have met formally yet. I'm Winnie Cullen, I'm Edward Cullen's twin sister." I said as I held my hand to him from him to shake which he did.

"Hello Winnie it's nice to meet you." He said firmly but I could tell he was feeling sort of awkward, and then he continued, "I guess you are here to see Bella?"

I nodded and smiled at him, "You guess right. She is home right?"

He nodded, "Yeah she's up in her room," he said as he pointed to the staircase, "Just head up the stairs and it will be the first door on the right."

I smiled again and thanked him and headed up the stairs and to Bella's room. When I opened her door she was sitting on her bed with ear buds in listening to music as she read a book. I smiled and then walked over and jumped on her bed making her jump and grab her chest.

She looked like she was about to yell but then she saw it was me, "Oh my god! Winnie!" She quickly jumped up on her knees and yanked me into a hug and immediately started to apologize to me. I smiled and hugged her back.

After a few minutes of letting Bella calm down I pulled away and smiled at her, "Bella me leaving was not because of you. It was me having a panic attack and needing to get away for a while. So please do not blame yourself!"

She gave me a sad smile and then hugged me one last time and then pulled away and sat back leaning back against the back board of her bed, "So where did you go this time?"

"I went to my childhood home in Chicago." I answered with a smile.

Bella's eyes went wide, "You mean the house is still there!?"

I nodded and started to explain to her how Carlisle bought it and helped us take care of it and everything. And she listened as I described the old house to her and told her stories of Edward and me from when we were children. I even told her about William Evans! I never told anyone about him not even Alice knew about him! And she laughed and in turn told me about her first crush and I laughed as well.

We continued to talk for what seemed like hours until I got a text message from Edward wanting to know if he could come see Bella now. I laughed and showed Bella the text and she blushed and rolled her eyes slightly. I was about to head out the door when I remember I had something for her.

"I brought you back something from the windy city." I said as I reached into my bag and pulled out an old picture of Edward and me, I handed it to her and she gently ran her fingers over the picture.

"When was this picture taken?" She asked not taking her eyes off the old photograph.

I smiled and sat back down beside her, "That was taken on Edward's 17th birthday. He had just opened the present I got him which was a book on Beethoven."

She chuckled, "Of course he was obsessed with classical music back then as well."

I laughed, "Oh yes he was, he wasn't the best pianist then but he still had a passion for it."

Bella smiled fondly at the picture one more time and then leaned over and gave me a hug, "Thank you for sharing this, and everything else with me tonight. It truly means a lot."

I smiled at her again and hugged her back, "Well I figure that we'll be sisters sooner or later so it's only natural for you to know these things."

Bella's eyes went wide, "Do you really think that?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes! The way Edward feels about you! I'm sure you'll be a part of our family one day."

Before Bella could reply I got another text message from my brother and I rolled my eyes, "And that is my que Bella. I'll see you later okay!"

Bella smiled at me nodded before giving me one more hug and walked me to the door.

When I got into my truck I decided that I was going to goes surprise Angela and Jess so I headed to Jess's house first since it was closer and I went up to her door and rang the doorbell and luckily she was the one that answered. The moment she saw me Jess screamed and tackled hugged me and refused to let go of me!

"Oh my god! Winifred Cullen don't you dare ever leave like that again! I was so freaked out! Angela was a hot mess checking her phone 24/7! And Bella was super depressed!" She said as she finally pulled away, "Where the hell did you go anyways?!"

I laughed and smiled at her, "I'll tell you in a bit! Come on I'm going to go surprise Angela!" I said and then grabbed her hand as she called out to her parents that she would be back later.

We quickly hopped into my truck and sped down the road to Angela's. When we got there we ran to the door and rang the doorbell, but Angela didn't answer the door but instead it was her mother who let us in and told us we would find Angela in her room. We rushed to Angela's room and Jess quickly rushed into her room dragging me with her, "Angela look who it is!"

Angela was sitting at her desk doing something on her computer when she looked up and saw me smiling at her. She froze for a few seconds and then ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and to my surprise she started to cry!

"Oh my god! Winnie I was so worried! After we had that discussion that day and then the next day you disappeared I didn't know what to think! And then you never answered your phone and we couldn't get a straight forward answer from anyone in your family! I was so worried we would never see you again!" She said through her sobs as I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you Anggie! I promise to never leave like that again!" I said to her and then pulled away and we smiled at each other again before hugged once more and then she led Jess and I over to her bed where we sat down and they turned to me obviously waiting for answers.

"Okay so after everything that happened in Port Angeles I had a panic attack over everything that had happened in the past month, Bella arriving and almost getting crushed by Tyler's van, and then me branching out and making friends outside of my family which is a good thing but stressful since I have never had any other friends besides my siblings, and then my brother starting to date Bella, and then Bella going missing. It all just piled up and I just had to get away for a while so I actually traveled to Chicago where my first foster family lived and visited them." I explained, which is technically again not a complete lie it was just bending the truth a little bit!

Jess and Angela nodded understandingly and then they both hugged me again and then asked me more questions about Chicago and what I did while I was there. Which I told the truth about, that I mostly hung out at the house but I did do some exploring. But it was mostly a laid back trip.

After they were satisfied with all the answers I gave them they started to catch me up on all of the school gossip which was the same chorus just a different verse. And we continued to gossip and giggle until it was 9'oclock and it was time to head home.

So Jess and I said our goodbyes to Angela and then I drove to Jess's house and dropped her off after saying goodbye. I then sped down the road towards home. It felt so good to back!

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!

P.S. So I need all of your help! I can't decide on what I want Winnie's prom dress to look like, so I'm going to let you guys decide! Leave a review or you can PM me with a link to a picture of the prom dress Winnie should wear then I'll pick my 3 favorites and then set up a poll and you guys will vote! You can suggest as many as you want but I'll stop taking suggestions on July 25th! So have fun!


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 15 is here everyone! Thank you to everyone that has hit that wonderful favorite/follow button! And an extra thank you to all of you that have left me reviews it truly means a lot to me! So please keep leaving me those reviews and hitting that favorite/follow button! Anyways here is Chapter 15! Enjoy!

After my grand return to Forks the rest of the week seemed to speed by in the blink of an eye, and soon enough it was Saturday (or as I liked to call to game day). It had been a while since my family and I had played a decent game of baseball so we were all excited to finally be able to play.

I was in my room getting myself ready, I had decided on tight blank Nike work out capris, a dark gray tank top with a lime green sports bra underneath, then my black Nike tennis shoes that has lime green underneath the black fabric. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that my ginger hair would not work with this so I focused and let my hair change from ginger to a dark brown, and from there I put my now long brown hair into a high pony tail and then looked myself over one last time before nodding my head in approval, then I grabbed my black gym bag and headed downstairs to wait for the rest of my family.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water, one for Bella and one for myself and put them in my bag. Oh yes did I forget to mention that the human was joining us today? So this should definitely prove to be an interesting game, especially considering how clumsy Bella was.

"Why do you always insist on drinking water when we do any kind of sport?"

I turned and saw Jasper walking into the kitchen, "Well one of us has to keep up the whole we're human act. And since I'm the only one that can I might as well run with it." I replied as I leaned up against the counter.

Jasper nodded and sat down on one of the bar stools, "So you're on my team right?" He asked with a smirk.

I laughed and nodded, "Aren't I always?" I answered raise my hand up so he could high five it, which he did.

We then stayed in the kitchen and started to talk strategy for the game when I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was yesterday's newspaper and on the front page was a picture of the Forks police department standing around an opening in the forest and in the background you could see the paramedics rolling out a person in a body bag!

I quickly turned my full attention to the paper and picked it you and quickly read it over, "There's been three attacks in the past two weeks!?" I looked over to Jasper completely shocked, "Why did you guys say anything about this to me Jazz?"

Jasper shrugged and stood up walking over to me, "I guess it never came up. But we've been keeping an eye on it."

I scoffed slightly, "Oh yeah you guys have been doing a stand up job at it." I hated thinking about vampires killing humans just for a quick meal. It had never sat right with me and just the thought of killing a person just made the hair on the back of my neck stand up on its ends.

Jasper rolled his eyes at my comment, "Winnie it's okay, Alice says she hasn't seen anything indicating that this little clan is staying in the area, and if she did we would find then and discuss everything with them."

I sighed and nodded then set the newspaper down. We then went back to talking about the baseball game when Emmett decided to join us, "Winifred Jane Masen Cullen get ready to get your ass handed to on the baseball field!" He exclaimed as he pointed to me with a smirk on his face.

I laughed, "Oh please! Last time I checked you have never been able to beat my team at baseball!"

Emmett scoffed, "Well today is the day! You are going to eat those words!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please you forget I have a secret weapon."

"Oh and what's that?" He asked with a smirk.

I smirked at him right back, "Your wife is on my team."

And right on que Rosalie walked into the kitchen, "Yes she is and so my husband had better watch his back" Rose said giving Emmett a very sexy smirk and a wink. Which made him move over to her and pick her up and start to kiss her.

I groaned, "And with that I'm heading out to the field. Anyone want to ride with me?" I asked as I walked towards the garage.

"Oh we will!" I turned back around and saw Alice now standing there with her arm looped through Jasper's. I smiled at her and motioned for them to follow me to my truck.

The three of us loaded up into my truck and started to drive to the open field where our family played baseball. We had driven for a few moments in silence but then one of my favorite songs came on the radio.

"Oh this is my jam!" I exclaimed as I turned up the volume and Luke Bryan's song 'Country Girl (Shake it for Me), started to playing loudly inside my truck. Alice then started to laugh when I started to sing along with Luke Bryan during the chorus.

"Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks

For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn

For the DJ spinnin' that country song

Come on, come on, come on

Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees

Shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek

For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels

Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl!"

This continued for the rest of the drive to the baseball field, and when we arrived I left my truck on and turned my music up even more and then we started to get the field ready for the game.

After about 30 minutes we heard Emmett's truck and Jeep rolling onto the field, Emmett was driving his truck with Rosalie in the passenger seat and Carlisle and Esme in the back, and Edward was driving the jeep with Bella in the passenger seat.

"Well it's about time you guys show up!" I called out to them as they all got out of the vehicles.

Emmett smirked and looked around at the field, "The field looks great Little Bit! It's a shame that I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Bella and looped my arm through hers, "Oh we'll see about that." I said ad then turned my attention to Bella, "I'm glad you could make it!"

Bella smiled at me and nodded as Esme walked over and joined us, "Yes we're glad you're here we need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmett called out with a smirk across his face.

"Oh I know you cheat." Esme called back to him with a playful glare across her face.

Bella laughed softly I could tell she felt a little uneasy so I pulled her aside and towards my truck and to my gym bag, "I pack you a water bottle." I said and then noticed that her hair was down and then rolled my eyes, "You don't leave your hair down when you're about to do something sporty Bella."

I then pulled out a hair tie from my bag and motioned for her to turn around which she did and I sat down on the open bed of my truck and took off the baseball cap she was wearing then started to put her hair up into a ponytail.

"I'm not actually going to do anything that involves running right?" She asked actually sounding worried.

I laughed and shook my head, "No I don't think any of us feel like making a trip to the hospital this evening."

She turned her head slightly and sent me a playful glare and I laughed again, once I finished putting her hair up I pulled the long pony tail through the back hole of the baseball cap and put the cap back on her head.

"It's time!" Alice called from her spot on the pitcher's mound, which told me they had already decided who was batting first which would be my team.

Let the game begin!

First up to bat was Jasper, Carlisle, and then Rosalie.

And so far Bella was doing a pretty good job as umpire, she even called an out on Rose on what should have been her homerun! Oh Rosie was not happy about that!

Rosalie gave her the meanest glare I had ever seen and I had almost started to laugh but then Rose gave me a look that made me think twice about that.

Alice gave me a smirk and I smirked back at her, "Bring it on sister!" I called out to her.

"Oh don't I always?!" She called back to me and then got ready to throw the ball. I took my stance and got a good grip on the metal bat in my hand.

In the blink of an eye the baseball was thrown and going right towards me and I wait for the right second and then swung the bat. There was a loud crack of the bat hitting the ball and I took off running knowing that Emmett was just going to be trying extra hard to get me out.

I had gotten past the first base with no problems but before I could even reach the second base Alice stopped the game, "STOP!"

We all froze as Edward read Alice's mind and his eyes went wide at what he saw, "It's the clan that has been killing the people in the area!" He called out to us and we quickly moved and went over to Bella.

"They heard the sound of us playing and decided to come over." Alice added as we continued to group around Bella.

I moved over to Bella and started to pull her hair out of the ponytail, "We need to try and mask your scent the best we can."

"Are you kidding? I could still smell her from miles away." Rosalie stated with a glare.

Bella's eyes widen with worried and I turned and glared at Rose, "Not helping Rose!" I said and then turned back to Bella who was now looking at Edward who was looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

I quickly grabbed Bella's hand that Edward wasn't holding and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't you worry Bella, we will protect you. I promise."

Bella nodded slowly at me not really sure if she could believe me or not but there wasn't enough time to reassure her anymore because at that moment three vampires with blood red irises came out onto the clearing and over to us.

There was one male with long dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, a female with bright red bushy hair, and the last one was an Africa American male was dread locks.

We all stared at each other in silence for a while until the one with the dreads spoke up, "I believe this belongs to you." He said as he held up our baseball and then quickly tossed it to us and Carlisle caught it.

"Thank you. My name is Carlisle and this is my family was have taken up residence here, and your meals have kind of cause a little trouble for us." He stated getting straight to the point.

"I am Laurent," the one with the dreads said gesturing to himself and then motioned to the one male with dirty blonde hair, "That is James," and then he pointed to the ginger, "And his mate Victoria. And we are sorry we had no idea that this area had already been claimed."

"Yes we have lived here for a few years now. So we would appreciate if you would find your meals in another area." Carlisle said calmly and politely.

Laurent nodded and smiled, "We will be out of your hair by tomorrow."

Victoria then decided to speak up, "We left a trail for the humans that will lead them up north towards the Canadian border so they should be a problem for you anymore." She said with a smirk and wrapped her arms around James' waist.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with polite smiled.

We then continued to stand there in silence for a few more moments, I noticed James eyeing Bella like a piece of meat and I slowly moved closer to her and then changed my scent to match hers hoping it would distract him.

Laurent chuckled and looked around the field, "So could you use a few more players?"

Our family looked around at each other not sure how to answer and then Laurent laughed again, "Oh come on just one game."

Carlisle then nodded and smiled, "Okay, two of our people were just leaving anyways." And with that he motioned for Edward to get Bella out of here, and the rest of us turned our attention back to the three vampires.

"We'll bat first Carlisle started and tossed Victoria the ball quickly.

She caught and ball with a smirk as she unwrapped from James, "That's okay. I've got a wicked curve ball. Think you can handle it?"

At that the tension seemed to start to fade and we all started to laugh as Emmett and I's competitive nature began to resurface once again.

"Oh Little Bit and I are so ready!" Emmett exclaimed and smirked at me and I nodded and smirked back at him.

"We shall see." Victoria said softly and turned to move to the pitching mound.

But before the game could start a gust of wind blew by and Bella's scent moved throughout the field in full force and I could no longer help hide it.

"Ahhh you brought a snack." James said with a smirk finally speaking up as he turned and looked right at Bella.

At that my family and I jumped into a fight stance around Bella, we snared and hissed at each other until Carlisle finally spoke up.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle stated firmly.

Both sides stayed still, neither wanting to be the ones that back down first. Then Laurent finally pulled back, "I guess the game is over. I guess we will just be on our way." He then turned to James, "Come James let's leave them be."

James didn't move.

"James!" Laurent said with more force and James finally moved away.

"Okay…" He said with a smirk and like that the three red eyed vampires walked back towards the forest.

Once they were out of sight my family quickly jumped into action and all rushed to our vehicles and sped towards the house.

And as I drove I had the sinking feeling that this was about to get dangerously messy.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!

P.S. So I need all of your help! I can't decide on what I want Winnie's prom dress to look like, so I'm going to let you guys decide! Leave a review or you can PM me with a link to a picture of the prom dress Winnie should wear then I'll pick my 3 favorites and then set up a poll and you guys will vote! You can suggest as many as you want but I'll stop taking suggestions on July 25th! So have fun!


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

Chapter 16 is here everyone! Sorry that it has taken so long! But here it is finally! I just want to as always take a quick moment to thank you all for all the support you have given me! And I hope you continue to do so! So do me a huge favor and hit that Favorite/Follow button if you haven't already, and if you love me a whole lot leave me a review! I honestly love hearing from all of you, even if you just want to say that my story sucks! But I hope it doesn't... Anyways I also want to thank all of you that took time out of your day and voted on Winnie's prom dress! I have added up all the votes from the poll on this website and also the votes from the other fanfiction site I post on and I have a winner which I will announce during the next chapter!

Anyways I'm sure you are tired of reading this and are ready to get to the actual story! So I'll let you get to it! Enjoy Chapter 16! :)

I slowly walk into the old ballet studio looking around for any signs of James then I suddenly hear a voice call out.

"Bella?!"

I quickly jump into action and run towards the voice, "Mom!"

"Bella where are you!?" The voice calls out for me again, which makes me run even faster.

The voice lead me towards a door which I swung open and to my surprise all that was in there was an old TV with a VCR playing a home video! It was a trap!

I quickly turned around and ran as fast as could towards the exit but suddenly I came face to face with James' blood red eyes.

"Well hello there Bella." He said with a smirk that made my hair stand up on ends as he made his way over to me.

"Where's my mother!?" I demand as I try to act that he was absolutely terrifying me right now.

James chuckled, "Oh she's safe and sound in Florida." He answered as he circled around me and then went over to a bag he had off to the side and pulled out an old video camera, "As you already know I went to your house, and though your mother wasn't there this was."

His back was turned this was my chance! I quickly make another sprint towards the door but then felt an ice cold hand on my arm and then I was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall.

I then felt the same cold hand yank me up from the ground until my feet were no long on the ground and I was yet again looking into the deep red eyes of my assailant.

His smirk had grown as he held up the video camera in his other hand, "How about we make our own little home video Ms. Swan?"

My eyes widened and before I could do anything to try and escape he again threw me this time I ended up hitting one of the pillars. I looked over to him as he turned on the video camera and started to record and then he slowly stalked over to me.

"Bella… The camera loves you." He said with a chuckle as he once again started to circle me like a lion about to attack, "Why don't you say hello to your little boyfriend? What was his name?" He asked and jokingly pretended to think and then snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, Edward. So Bella why don't you give him a quick shout out."

I stayed quiet and refused to look at the camera, that seemed to annoy James greatly because after a few moments of tense silence he growled and then grabbed the hair on the top of my hair and forced me to look directly into the camera, "Now Bella let's try this again. Say hello to your little lover."

I stayed quiet and gave the camera the bravest face I could muster. This monster wasn't going to get me to play his little game. No matter what.

James growled again, "Okay then let's just get right to it shall we?" At that yet again threw me but this time I crashed into a mirror, and it shattered with a loud crack as my body collided with it, and the glass pieces fell around me as I landed on the ground.

I winced in pain as I felt some of the larger pieces of glass cut into my skin leaving deep cuts. Shit! This was not good!

But before I could do anything James was in front of me grabbing my hair again making me look into the camera, "Tell him to avenge you!" James commanded obviously slowly becoming annoyed with my lack of cooperation.

I shook my head trying to free myself from his grip and then yelled, "No Edward! Don't listen to him!"

James smirk came back and he chuckled, "Now that's much better Bell…"

But suddenly a voice cut him off, "Winnie!"

And then Bella threw the door open and ran into the studio!

Well I guess once again the cat was out of the bag! So I quickly changed my appearance and scent and used my full strength and get out of James' grasp. Which wasn't as hard as I thought it would be because James' was still in shock by the real Bella coming in and was trying to process what had just happened.

Flashback

We had got back to our house and to our surprise waiting for us in the living room was Laurent. And at the sight of him Edward quickly moved to attack him but Alice and Carlisle quickly stepped in front of him.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" I exclaimed, "He is one of the ones that want to suck Bella dry just in case you forgot!"

Laurent turned to me with a slight glare, "You are very quick to judge little one. I am not here to kill Bella."

"Then why are you here!?" Edward asked as he moved protectively in front of Bella.

"He is here to warn us Edward." Alice stated before Laurent could, and Laurent confirmed what she said by nodding.

"I've had enough of James and his game. The way he plays with humans is cruel and not how I want to live anymore."

We all stayed silent again, not really sure if we could trust what he was saying. But then Alice cut in again and assured us that Laurent was in fact telling the truth.

After that Laurent continued, "James is a natural hunter and an extremely skilled tracker, but that's not what makes him so lethal. It's the fact that he enjoys it, he lives for the chase. He is like a lion, and he won't stop until he has captured his prey."

We all looked at each other and then at Bella. Carlisle quickly broke the silence, "Thank you Laurent, we will take care of this from here."

Laurent then nodded and in a blink of an eye was gone.

"We have to get Bella out of Forks." Jasper was the first to speak up after Laurent was gone.

We all nodded in agreement and headed for the garage.

"I will stay here with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle started and then turned to Rosalie and Esme, "We will try to lead James in the opposite direction, so we are going to need to go to Bella's and grab some of her clothing."

Esme nodded and then volunteered to go grabbed some of her clothes and quickly raced towards Bella's. But Rosalie stood there obviously not happy about having to wear Bella's clothes. And I moved over to her, "Rose I know you're not happy about this but this isn't just about Bella but about all of us. Bella is important to Edward so she is a part of the family now, and we protect our family right?"

Rose sighed and nodded, "Yes we do."

I gave her a small smile and then turned my attention back to Bella who was freaking out about her father as Alice and Jasper moved her over to Alice's car, and I took that as my que, "I'll take care of that", I quickly changed my appearance, scent, and voice until I was an exact copy of Isabella Swan, "Edward I need you to take me to Bella's, I'll make up an excuse about her having to leave."

Edward nodded and quickly kissed Bella's forehead, "I promise you will be safe, I'll do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to you." He then quickly turned and made his way over to his Volvo.

I then walked over to Bella who was now sitting in the backseat of Alice's convertible, "I'll make sure that James stays away from your dad. But I can't promise that your dad will be too happy with you or Edward after all of this is said and done, and you may or may not be grounded afterwards." I said to her trying to lighten her mood a little which worked and she slightly chuckled and then I continued, "Afterwards I'll head to Phoenix in my truck and meet up with you three."

At that Bella nodded, "I always wondered what I looked and sounded like when I was talking, it's nice to know that I don't look or sound as stupid as I think I do."

I laughed slightly, "Oh don't worry you do. It's just I pull you off better than you do." I said with a wink and then pulled back and gave the top of the car two pats signaling for Alice to start driving.

When the car was out of sight I went over to my truck where Emmett was sitting in the driver's seat, Emmett was going to follow Edward and I in my truck and once I finished my acting debut and drove a couple of blocks away from the Swan house in Bella's truck, Emmett and I would switch trucks and I would head to meet up with Alice, Jasper, and Bella.

"I swear to God Emmett if I find even a scratch on my truck I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to you." I said as I reluctantly handed him the keys to my truck.

"Don't worry my revenge for what you did to my truck will not be happening today." He said with a chuckle as he took my keys and started the truck.

I then quickly got into Edward's Volvo and we sped off towards Bella's house. The whole way I played out what I was going to say and do in my mind, letting Edward know exactly what he had to do. When we finally arrived I took a deep breath and let myself get into character, I wasn't Winnie Cullen anymore, now I was an angry and hurt Isabella Swan who wanted nothing more than to get the hell away from Forks and her asshole of a boyfriend.

I then got out of the car and stormed towards the house and threw the door open, "Just stay the hell away from me Edward!"

At the sound of the door opening Charlie was on his feet and heading towards me, "What's going on Bella?"

"I can't stay here dad! I have to get out of here!" I exclaimed as I headed upstairs towards Bella's room.

Charlie quickly followed me trying to put the pieces together and figure out what in the world was going on, "Bella please slow down! Why don't you just take a moment to…"

I quickly cut him off as I started to pack a suitcase, "I can't dad! I have to get away from here!"

Charlie moved over to me and placed his hands on my shoulder, "Isabella please, just calm down for a second. Why don't you just sleep on it and in the morning if you still feel the same way we can talk and…"

I cut him off again and pulled myself away from him, "No Charlie! I have to leave now! I don't want to be stuck in this town for the rest of my life!" I exclaimed and slammed the suit case shut and rushed back downstairs.

Charlie raced after me making one last effort to get me to stay, "Please Bella! Where are you going to go? It's too late at night for you to be driving, and you need to talk to your mother!" he called out to me as I raced to Bella's truck. He was basically saying anything he could think of to get his one and only daughter to stay with him, and it was breaking my heart to have to be the one to do this.

"DAD! Enough! I'm doing this and you can't stop me!" And with that being said I got into the old truck turned on the engine and sped off down the road where Emmett and Edward were waiting for me.

I got out and slammed the door shut, "I never want to do something like that again." I stated to Edward who pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry. Charlie will forgive Bella, and now James is off following the fake trail Esme and Rosalie are making so he is now safe."

I sighed hugging him as I let my appearance change back to normal and I was once again Winnie Cullen, and then pulled away, "Okay I'm going to head out, I'll call you ever couple of hours." I moved over to my truck where Emmett was waiting.

He also pulled me into a quick hug before handing me my keys, "Stay safe Little Bit."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Always am." I took my keys and started my truck and then sped down the road towards Phoenix.

It took me a little longer to get to Phoenix than I thought because of the fact that I had to stop in Oregon and hunt for a couple of hours because I had used up so much of my energy so I needed to regain my strength and then get a little extra, because I had a feeling that I would need it.

So I finally arrived in Phoenix a day after Alice, Jasper, and Bella had. I had called Alice and got an update on what was going on, she said that she hadn't seen anything of James yet but did have a vision of an old ballet studio, which apparently was where Bella took ballet lessons when she was younger. That was odd to say the least but at least it didn't involve James, at least that we know of.

When I arrived at the hotel Alice and Jasper were staying at with Bella I was shocked to see Bella standing outside the hotel alone. I parked my truck and quickly walked over to her, "What the hell do you think you're doing out here all by yourself!?" I asked her.

She jumped surprised to see me standing there, "Winnie! You scared me. I didn't see you coming."

I nodded, "Yeah I have a tendency to do that occasionally. Now answer the damn question."

Bella sighed and quickly looked around then turned back to me, "James has my mom."

My eyes widened, "How do you know?" I asked quickly.

"I got a phone call from her phone and she was on the other side freaking out and then James I guess took the phone and told me to come to the Ballet studio alone."

I scoffed, "Well there's no way in hell that's happening."

Bella looked at me shocked, "She's my mom Winnie! I have to save her!"

"Bella calm down! We will save her! Edward and the others are on their way now, when they get here we will figure out a plan okay!" I stated trying to calm her down.

"It will be too late then Winnie!" She exclaimed at me, making people turn their attention towards us, so I quickly pulled Bella towards the side of the hotel where no one could see us.

"Bella you aren't going. And that's that. When the other get here you all will figure out a plan and you're mom will be fine. I promise!" I said calmly.

"How the hell can you promise me that!?" Bella exclaimed again throwing her arms into the air.

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders, "Because I'm going to go instead of you."

Bella's eyes went wide and she quickly pulled away from me shaking her head, "No! No way in hell Winnie! It's too dangerous! You can't do this, he'll kill you!"

I sighed, "Bella you have you ever heard the phrase it's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission?"

Bella groaned, "Of course Winnie! Stop changing the subject! My answer is no! I'm not letting you do this!"

I let out a slight chuckle, "I'm not changing the subject."

She gave me a confused look, "Winnie what are you…"

But before she could finish that sentence I slammed my fist into the side of her face, not using my full strength but enough to knock her out, "I'm saying that asking for your forgiveness after this will be so much easier."

I tell picked up the unconscious Bella and quickly ran to her hotel room, and luckily for me Alice and Jasper were out wondering around the hotel trying to find her. So I quickly placed her in the bed and then focused and changed my appearance until I was once again an exact copy of Bella and then I sped out of the room and head outside.

Once outside I quickly flagged down a taxi and gave him the address of the ballet studio, and then I was on my way to confront James.

End of Flashback

Once freed from his grasp I pinned him against the wall, "Bella get the hell out of here! What the hell were you thinking!?"

But before Bella got a chance to answer James growled and used his full strength and threw me back and started to run towards Bella.

I quickly got up and tried to catch him but he beat me to her and grabbed Bella's arm and then bit down hard on her wrist!

"Bella!" I exclaimed and charged over to James and he quickly let go of Bella and threw her across the room and landed hard on the wooden floor, but before I could get to him he was suddenly thrown up against a pillar and pinned against it by none other than my big brother!

"Awesome timing bro!" I called out to him with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the angry look he gave me.

"Winifred Jane Masen Cullen don't you even say a word! You are in so much trouble!" He exclaimed making me wince.

Damn I could decide on who I was more scared of at the moment, James or my own brother.

"Oh you should definitely be more afraid of me Winifred." My brother called out before he turned his attention back to James and I turned my attention to the screaming Bella.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her wrist and saw the bite, "Shit! Carlisle!"

At that moment Carlisle appeared and took Bella's wrist from my hand and looked at it and then down at Bella who had now become quiet because the pain was too great for her to even scream anymore.

"Edward! Leave James to your brothers! Bella needs you now!" He called over to Edward who was beating James to a pulp, but at the mention of his love's name he quickly pulled away from James and shoved him over to Jasper and Emmett who wasted no time in breaking James like a china doll.

In a flash Edward was beside with Alice behind him, "Carlisle what do we do!?" Edward asked quickly desperation lacing his voice.

"You have two options Edward you can either let the change happen or…" Carlisle paused.

"What is the second option Carlisle!?" I exclaimed snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Or I have to try and suck the poison out of her." Edward answered for Carlisle after reading his mind.

"Edward you can let the change happen! She becomes one of us I've seen it!" Alice said finally speaking up.

Edward shook his head, "No! I'm not going to let her become damned like me! Carlisle you have to do it! I won't be able to stop if I start!" He said pleading to Carlisle.

I then took hold of my brother's hand, "Edward you have to be the one. Don't worry I'll be here the whole time. You can do it big brother. But you have to do it now."

Edward looked at me his expression screaming at me to give him another option, but when he realized that there wasn't one he looked down at Bella who was now begging him to help her and then sighed and turned to me again, "If I started to go too far you do whatever it takes to stop me. Understand."

I nodded, "I will. You need to do this now Edward."

He nodded at me and then grabbed Bella wrist and placed his mouth over the bite mark James left and then bit down and started to suck the venom out of her blood.

"Okay Edward you can stop." Carlisle stated after a few moments. But Edward didn't move his mouth away from its place on Bella's wrist.

My eyes widened Edward wasn't going to stop willingly, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You look at me!" I exclaimed as I grabbed to sides of his face, "You need to stop! If you don't you will kill her and once again you will be stuck alone with me again!"

Edward pulled away from my grasp not listening to a word I said and that's when I realized that at this moment he was not my brother, he was a blood thirsty monster. I quickly jumped into action and grabbed the hair on the back of his head with one head and then grabbed Bella's arm with the other and then used all the strength I had left and ripped my brother way from his singer and then threw him across the room and then raced over to where he landed and pinned him against the wall.

He fought against me but I held him there, but soon he over powered me and switched places with me and I was pinned against the wall and he held me there positioning my arms to where if I moved even an inch he would tear them off. I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper moving over to help but shook my head signaling for them to stay away.

I tried to stay calm as I looked directly into my brother's now black eyes, "Edward. Please come back. It's me Winnie, your baby sister, your Pooh Bear."

Edward growled at me and pressed down harder on my arms and I could hear them slowly start to crack. I wanted to panic but I stayed calm, "Edward this isn't you. You need to fight this! Fight this Edward!" I said to him as I stole a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Carlisle had left with Bella and the rest of our family and now it was only Edward and I in the room. Which was about to completely catch on fire since Emmett and Jasper went a little over board with burning James.

Edward and I stayed like that for what felt like hours until finally something reached my brother and his eyes changed back to his normal golden color. When he realized what had happened he quickly pulled away, "Winnie! Winnie I'm… I'm so…"

I didn't let him finish, I quickly pulled him into a hug, "It's okay. You're back and that's all that matters."

It took him a couple of moments before he finally hugged me back tightly, then we finally pulled a part and I suggested that we leave before we burn up, which he agreed to and we quickly made our way out of the burning studio and went to find our family.

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave me a review it really helps out and I love hearing from all of you! So until next time I love you all!


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!

It's the final chapter everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post it but it's here now! I want to thank you all for all the support you all have given me while I've been writing this! I has really meant a lot to me and I hope I will continue to have your support as I move on to the sequel! Yes! There is going to be a sequel and Winnie is finally going to find love! Well actually it's more like it will find her whether she wants it to or not! Hahaha! I did add a little sneak peak at the end of this chapter so you guys will get an idea for what's in store!

I would also like to thank all of you that submitted prom dress ideas for Winnie! I got so many beautiful dresses and it was so hard to pick out my favorites because honestly I loved them all! And I would like to thank all of you that voted on this site and on the other site I posted my story on! And once I tallied up the votes the winner was username Lavender on Quotev! The link to the winning dress I will post on my profile! I was also given a wonderful suggestion by Lavender as well to use the dresses that were the runners up as the dresses Rosalie, Alice, and Bella wear to prom, so the links to those dresses and who wore them will also be on my profile!

Anyways again I want to thank every single one of you again for all the support and love! And if you haven't yet just show me some love by hitting that Favorite/Follow button and if you love me even more then leave me a review! I love hearing from all of you!

Well you are probably tried of reading my long author's note so let's get to the story shall we! Here is the final chapter of 'On the Outside Looking In'!

After Edward and I left the ballet studio I immediately called Alice to find out where they were and found out that they took Bella to the Phoenix hospital so we quickly went to the hotel to pick up my truck and then made our way to the hospital.

We drove in complete silence for a few moments and then I finally decided to break the silence, "Are you okay?"

I heard my brother sighed, "I almost killed her Winnie, how am I supposed to face her after this?"

It was my turn to sigh and I pulled over to the side of the road then turned to my brother, "Edward this wasn't in anyway your fault. She is your singer! You basically did the impossible by not killing her!"

"But you had to stop me Winnie! I couldn't stop on my own! I didn't do anything besides practically kill her!" Edward exclaimed angrily as he put his head in his hands.

I reached over and ran my hand up and down my brother's back trying to comfort him, "Edward I don't think there's anything I can say to make you feel better right now…"

Edward then cut me off before I could continue, "There isn't Winnie. I'm a monster that almost killed the girl I love the most in this world."

I then playfully hit his back, "Hey watch your mouth sunshine! What am I a piece of meat!?" I said with a smirk which made him chuckle slightly then I continued, "Edward the fact that you are feeling this guilt means that you truly do love her! The fact that you are worrying about how you're going to face her shows how much her forgiveness will mean to you once you have it. And if I know Bella she more than likely isn't even mad at you!"

Edward shook his head and leaned back in his seat, "I can't stay. I have to leave her. It's too dangerous for or for any of us to be around her."

My eye widened, well that escalated quickly, "Whoa there Edward! There's no way that's happening!"

Edward turned and glared at me, "So you would rather we stay and keep her in constant danger than do what's best for her and leave, it's safer!"

"You know that if we left now it would tear her a part! Who knows what she would do!? She's not afraid of much, she proved that today by trying to confront James all by herself, so god knows what she would do if we just abandon her." I said seriously, "You're old lady can be one crazy son of a bitch!" I then added with a chuckle.

Edward chuckled as well and nodded, "So what do you suggest we do?"

I sighed and leaned back, "I think we just need to do what we always do, take it day by day."

"But how am I supposed to keep her safe when I'm more dangerous than James or possibly any other vampire?"

I then reached over and took Edward's hand, "Edward I don't think you're dangerous, and I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't think so either, I think that what happened today was meant to happen." Edward faced me his expression filled with shock and anger but before he cut me off I continued, "Yes it was awful what happened, and probably one of the scariest things I've ever witnessed, but when you really look at it, you see that in the long run it might help you."

"How is almost sucking all of the blood out of my possible mate supposed to help me!?" Edward exclaimed with a glare.

"Well the next time it happens you'll be more prepared right!? You've been this close to her and her blood so as I see it this will help you resist the urge to suck her dry the next she I don't know, gets a paper cut or something like that!" I said calmly.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know Winnie…"

I groaned, "Will you stop being so dark and cloudy!? That's my job!"

Edward glared at me again, "Well what do you expect Winifred!? I almost killed Bella!"

I glared right back at him, he was really starting to get up my skin and not in the good way, "Oh my god! Is there a damn echo in this truck!? You've made that point very clear Edward, we get it you almost killed Bella! What do you want me to say?! What do you want me to do?!"

"Get angry at me! Tell me that I'm a monster! Tell me to leave!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to do that! You are not a monster! You know why?! Because you stopped! You didn't kill her!"

"That's only because you stopped me! What if next time you or no one else is there to stop me?" Edward asked still glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You really aren't listening to me right now! I don't think you'll lose control again! Because you know what you'll feel, smell, and crave so I feel like if it does ever happen again you'll be ready."

Edward just stared at me for a few moments, "That made absolutely no sense. You know that right?" he said with a small smirk.

I giggled slightly and nodded, "Yeah… That sounded so much better in my head. Which you probably know."

At that Edward and I both started to laugh for a few moments but then of course Edward had to ruin the moment, "Winnie do you really believe that it's safer for her if we stay?"

I looked right at my older brother and gave him a small smile, "All I believe is that running away is not the solution. And let's be honest every time one of leaves we end up back here in a couple of weeks."

Edward chuckled and nodded, "So what do we do?"

I groaned, "Again is there a damn echo in here!? I said that we just need to take it day by day."

Edward nodded and was about to say something but then his phone started to ring and he looked down at it, "It's Alice." He said as he answered. I nodded and then took that as my que to start driving again.

After a few moments Edward hung up he leaned back in his seat, "Bella is out of surgery and sleeping off the pain medications they gave her. Her leg is broken and she has lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay." He said with a sigh of relief and then continued, "Carlisle already took care of the story, he is saying that we followed Bella out here to convince her to come back and while we were arguing she fell down some stairs and out a hotel window."

At that I started to laugh, "Seriously!? Did they buy it? Please tell me they did!"

Edward smiled for the first time in a long time and started to laugh as well, "Yeah they took the bait."

I started to laugh even harder as we pulled into the hospital parking lot, "I swear some humans will believe the dumbest things!"

After a few more minutes of laughing I finally composed myself and we got out of my truck and rushed into the hospital and towards Bella's room.

Once we arrived I saw that both of Bella's parents were there along with Carlisle and Alice. Everyone looked up when we walked in, Alice and Carlisle gave us small smiles but when we turned to Bella's parents we saw glares on their faces, but luckily they were directed at Edward and not me.

Haha sucks to suck bro! I thought and I knew that if he could he would turn and glare at me.

I then felt the tension in the room grow from the lack of conversation so I decided it was time for someone to speak.

"It's nice to see you again Chief Swan, I just wish it was under better circumstances." I said turning to Bella's father, and gave him a small smile.

Charlie turned to me and gave me a small nod and what sounded like a grunt, "It's nice to see you as well Winnie. Thank you for coming all the way out here to see Bella."

When Charlie said my name it seemed to flip a switch in Bella's mother's head because she instantly smiled and rushed over to me, "So you are the famous Winnie Cullen! Bella has told me as much about you as she has Edward! Wow you are a tiny little thing aren't you?!" She said quickly as she pulled me into a hug.

I laughed slightly and blushed as I hugged her back. Tiny?! Was that really the only thing that Bella really said about me that stuck in her head?! I'm not that tiny!

I glared when I heard my brother chuckled quietly and then pulled away from Bella's mother surprisingly tight hug, "Well it's nice to finally meet you as well, Bella has told me a lot about you as well!" I said lying through my teeth, sadly I didn't know much about Bella's family as I felt I should. The conversation never came up I guess.

Bella's mother smiled at me, "Well I should introduce myself anyways, I'm Renee."

"Hello Renee it's nice to meet you, I'm Winnie, Edward's twin sister."

At the mention of my brother's name Renee's smiled faded slightly and turned her attention to Edward, "So this is the idiot that got my daughter hurt?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

For the first time in my life I can honestly say I have never seen my brother look so nervous, and it was probably one of the funniest things I have ever seen! So while Renee continued to grill my brother I slowly moved over to Bella's side and then sat down in the chair beside her bed. Oh man Bella you are missing the show!

After about half an hour of Edward getting the third degree from Renee I finally realized that Bella got her interrogating skills from her mother. No doubt about it. Which was kind of shocking because I would think that she would have gotten them from her father since he was a cop. But what do I know right?

Once everything calmed down Edward took my place at Bella's bedside and said that he was going to stay until she woke up while the rest of us decided that it would be best if we headed back to Forks.

2 weeks later

It was finally time for prom and Jess and Angela had talked me into joining then in their little girl prom prep day. So I had spent the whole day getting my hair, makeup, and mails done at a salon in Port Angeles. I had decided to put my hair in a princess style up-do with the top layer of my hair pinned up with bobby pins and the rest of it flowing down my back in small curls. I kept my nails and makeup I kept simple and just did a normal French tip for my nails and had them do my makeup very simple but let them put on a lipstick color that matched the peach/pink color of my dress.

Speaking of my dress, it was a long peach/pink colored dress that was basically strapless but had a lacy material attached to the top torso and a belt that went around my waist, with the dress I wore a pair of rose gold colored high heels, and for jewelry I wore a simple gold chain that had a small heart shaped pendant attached to it and on my right hand I wore a thin gold bracelet that also doubled as a ring that went on my right ring finger.

I sighed as I looked myself over once more in the full length mirror in Jess's room, this was my very first time to go to a prom in all my years of going from high school to high school, hell it was my first time going to any school function that wasn't mandatory! So it was safe to say that I was a little bit nervous.

"Winnie will you calm down!? You look great!" Angela said as she came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders and gave me a smile. She was wearing a short silk strapless light blue dress with silver strap heels and she had her hair down in big dark curls.

I turned around and gave her a small smile, "Yeah. I'm not too worried about my appearance but more of the fact that I hate large crowds!" I said with a blush.

I heard Jess giggle from her bathroom, "Winnie your shy side is coming out! I haven't seen that in a long ass time!"

I giggled as well, "Oh shut up Jess!" I called as she walked into the room. She was wearing a long silk dark pink dress with a pretty low v-veck, and her hair was up in a curly ponytail.

She smiled at us and did a quick twirl, "So how do I look?"

"Like you're going to a fancy bar instead of prom!" Angela said with a laugh motioning to Jess' very noticeable cleavage!

"Yeah the theme of the prom is like 007 Jess! And you aren't doing very good with the mysterious spy look!" I said laughing with Angela.

Jess gave us a playful glare and stuck her tongue out at us, "I'm not trying to be the spy! I'm trying to be the slutty undercover villain that the spy sleeps with." She said with a wink.

At that we all started to laugh and then worked on the finishing touches, until the doorbell rang signaling that Mike and Eric had arrived! Of course Angela and Jess started to freak out and quickly rushed downstairs to meet the boys, and I just chuckled rolling my eyes and followed them down the stairs.

After the boys arrived it took about half an hour for us to actually leave Jess's house because of course we had to do the usual prom pictures and all that jazz. When we were finally getting ready to head out Jess and Angela tried to convince me to ride with them and the boys but I shook my head saying that it would be too crowded with just four people in Mike's car so it would just be better for me to take my truck, they finally gave up and agreed with me and headed to Mike's car while I made my way over to my truck.

When we arrived at the school I saw that the rest of my family was already there and after I parked I went over to them.

"Oh my gosh Winnie you look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed as she ran over to hug me. Alice was wearing a short white strapless dress that had a rainbow of colored sequins that covered the chest area and then flowed down around the waist, she was wearing a pair of silver heels and she had straightened her hair and put some volume in it that showed off her layers.

I smiled widely and hugged her back, "You look absolutely stunning! Jasper is going to have his hands full trying to keep the boys away from you!" I said to her and then looked over her shoulder and gave Jasper and wink, and he smiled at me. Alice then pulled away from me and then walked over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around his middle.

I then looked over at Rosalie and Emmett and smiled at them, Rosalie looked absolutely wonderful as always, she was wearing a long green dress that had beading and sequins all over the torso and tied around her neck, her hair was a lot like mine but it wasn't in any kind of up-do, instead it just flowed freely on her shoulders in medium sized curls.

"You look radiant as always Rosie!" I said to her with a smile.

She smiled back at me and motioned to what I was wearing, "And what about you? You look like a princess Winnie!"

I waved her comment away, "Now I won't go that far!" I said with a laugh.

"I would." A voice from behind me said.

I turned around and saw Bella walking over to us with Edward, they both were smiling contently. Bella was wearing a short light pink dress that had a lacy material that made up the short sleeves and it was covered with matching light pink flowers, and her hair was down and rest nicely on her shoulder and had a little curl to it.

"Oh hush Tiny Tim!" I called to her with a smile as I walked over to her and gave her a hug, since she had gotten back to Forks she had been stuck wearing a boot on the leg that she broke so Emmett and I had start to call her Tiny Tim.

For awhile we all stood in a circle and just made small talk until Alice decided that she wanted to go dance so she dragged Jasper with her inside and the others followed except me, I wasn't quite ready to join the crowd so I decided to take a walk around the school.

I had been walking around for a couple of minutes until I heard some call my name, I turned and saw none other than Jacob Black running up to me! What in the hell was he doing here!?

"Well hello there stranger, long time no see!" I said with a smile as he reached where I was standing, "What are you doing here?"

Jacob smiled at me, "Yeah it has been a long time! I met your friends at the beach when they went! I thought you said you were going?"

I shook my head and chuckled, "I said that might be going, why? Did you miss me?" I said jokingly with a playful wink.

Jacob laughed, "Not really Bella Swan kept me company."

I smirked when I heard that, "Ohhhh you like Bella!" I said and then laughed when I saw a slight blush start to form on his cheeks.

"Shut up Masen!" He said as he gave me a playful shove but then his eyes went wide when felt how cold my skin was, "Jesus cold much Loca!?"

My eyes widened as well, I had totally forgotten to hide my vampire side! I quickly looked around at anything but him, "So you never answered my question." I said changing the subject as fast I could.

He gave me a confused look, "What question?"

"The question about why you were here? I didn't think you liked to hang around with us outsiders." I said with a playful smile.

Jacob chuckled and ran his fingers through his long dark hair, "It's going to sound really weird but my dad sent me to give a message to Bella."

Now it was my turn to look confused, "A message for Bella? Really?"

Jacob nodded and laughed nervously again, "Yeah but it's kind of private…"

"Oh come on! You have peaked my curiosity now Mr. Black, you cannot just leave me hanging now!" I said truly curious to what old Billy wanted to tell Bella.

Jacob sighed, "Well it was more of a warning actually…"

I nodded and motioned him to continue.

"He wanted me to warn her to stay away from the Cullens. He doesn't trust them, I think actually believes the old legends about the cold ones and the Cullens." He said with another nervous chuckle.

Well that's not very nice. When I met him he seemed to trust me just fine.

"What?" Jacob said confused.

Oh shit did I say that out loud!? Damn it I need to pay attention to what I say and think!

"So it's a nice night huh?" I said trying to change the subject again, but sadly this time it didn't work.

"Oh no you don't Ms. Masen you have now peaked my curiosity! Now it's your turn." He said with a playful smirk.

I groaned and started to play with the ends of my hair, "Okay fine but you aren't going to like it!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yeah whatever just spit it out!"

"Well I may have accidentally stretched the truth about what my name is…" I said as I took a seat on a stone bench that was near by.

"So what? Your name isn't Winnie?" Jacob asked with a utterly confused look on his face, as he took a seat beside me.

I laughed and shook my head, "No my name is Winnie. But I was lying about what my full name is."

Jacob chuckled slightly, "Okay I'll bite. What's your full name Winnie?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "My full name is Winifred Jane Masen… Cullen."

I looked at Jacob and saw the complete shock that graced his face, "You're a Cullen?"

"Yep. Sorry I lied to you. I feel awful about it I really do! I absolutely hate lying! And I…"

Jacob cut me off by standing up, "I gotta go. Bye Ms. Cullen." He said and walked away.

"Well that could have gone better." I said to myself as I stood up and started to walk around again.

I continued to walked around for about ten minutes and was about to head inside when I saw a little gazebo with lights hanging all around it, and inside of it was Edward and Bella dancing together. I stopped and leaned up against the gate and watched them with a smile on my face.

Ever since we had begun our immortal lives I had never seen Edward has happy as he was with her. Sure he was content with his life once her got used to it but he was never happy, he would say he was but I knew better, I had seen what my brother was like when he was happy when we were human so I knew that he was just lying. And now as I watch him dance with Bella I realized that he was finally happy, that this was where he was supposed to be, with Isabella Swan.

This was also when I realized that I don't remember what it was like to be truly happy. I mean I had memories of it, but I don't remember how it felt. And then like a broken record the words I said to Edward when I gave him father's watch played over and over in my head, "…not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

I had forgotten time. I had forgotten how long it had truly been since I was a human, it had been over 100 years since the last time I could remember being truly 100% happy! And that's when the panic set in. If it took Edward this long to find happiness… How long would it take me?

There it is! The end of On the Outside Looking In! I hope you all have enjoyed this story! I have really enjoyed writing it and getting a chance to finally publish my first fanfiction! And now it's time to get to work on the sequel! And as promised here is a little sneak peak of what the future has in store for little Winnie!

"Edward we can't leave her! If we do it will just break her heart!" I exclaimed to my brother trying to talk some sense into him as he quickly packed up his room.

"This is not a discussion Winifred! We are leaving! Now are you coming with me or not?"

~~~~~~~~  
"I can't leave her all by herself Alice! She's my sister now and I refused to abandon her!" I said as I paced the floor in my room.

Alice walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder putting an end to my pacing, "You're not going anywhere Emery Greenleaf."

~~~~~~~~  
The scent hit me like a giant wave as it crashed over me. Shit! This was not good! I quickly put a hand over my nose trying hard not to take in the scent that was slowly taking over all of my senses! I had found my singer! I had to get out of there like now!

"Hey Nona I'm so sorry but I've got to go!" I said to the girl as I quickly ran off leaving the girl behind looking completely confused.

~~~~~~~~  
"Bella stop! This isn't a good idea!" I called out to her as I get out of her pickup and follow her towards the La Push Hall Monitors.

"Shut up Emery!" Bella yelled at me as she stormed over and started to argue with the the leader Sam.

~~~~~~~~  
"Smack!"

The sound of Bella's slap seemed to echo across the field and I looked over at Paul and saw him start to shake and I quickly jumped into action and ran to Bella.

~~~~~~~~  
"It's called imprinting Bella and he is now freaking out because he can't find Emery the person he just imprinted on!"

~~~~~~~~  
"Well hello Ms. Winifred. It has truly been too long since you last visited." Aero said as he walked over to me with a smile on his face that made a shiver run down my back.

"Hello Aero, it has been quite a while hasn't it." I said with the best smile that I could muster up.

~~~~~~~~  
"Winnie I asked Bella to marry me." Edward said as he sat down beside me on my bed.

My eyes went wide, I hand idea he was planning on proposing! "Well what did she say!?"


End file.
